la clave contra satan
by nemuru3003
Summary: ¿que pasaria si una joven fuera la clave para derrotar a satan?¿ que ocurriria si se conociera con los hermanos okumura y los demas exorcistas?.. es mi primer fanfic entren y leanlo- CAPITULO 27 LISTO!
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**

**el unico personaje que me pertenece es mi OC**

Capitulo 1:

********HACE 10 AÑOS ATRAS************

(En un acantilado)

-por que te la tienes que llevar... ella está bien aquí... no he visto ningún indicio de su poder-decía una mujer de cabello corto negro y ojos azules en lagrimas mientras escondía a su hija detrás de ella

-entiende que es por tu bien y el de todos. Si ella se queda aquí y no lograra controlarse serian los exorcistas la que la destruyan-dijo un demonio con apariencia humana con el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos pero con cuernos y cola - el que Satán te haya permitido tenerla durante 5 años ya es mucho. Y tú ya no puedes hacer nada-le dijo mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba.

-todo esto fue un error. Nunca debimos haber hecho esto. Va en contra de las reglas naturales...una exorcista y un demonio...fue un error-dijo la mujer ya arrodillada en el piso

-Claro que no fue un error...que dos personas se amen no es un error-le dijo este mientras la miraba a los ojos- no te preocupes por ella... nuestra hija va a estar bien te lo prometo...-mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- te prometo que cuando ella pueda dominar todo el poder que porta la traeré de vuelta

-Pero si él no te lo permite

-no podrá...sus llamas son azules y las de ella son rojas todo lo contrario...un demonio como ella solo nace cada 1000 años es el único demonio que no puede ser afectado por Satán-le dijo sonriendo

-está bien...pero júrame que está bien

-por supuesto- le dijo para lego besarla- bien... hija vámonos - extendió su mano.

-¿A dónde vamos papa?-dijo la niña muy curiosa

-a una nueva casa... pero mama no podrás ir... ella se va a quedar aquí esperando que vuelvas cuando seas muy fuerte- le dijo mientras se ponía a su altura y le sonreía

-más fuerte que tu, papa- le dijo ella sonriendo

-más fuerte que yo-le devolvió la sonrisa

-está bien, mama me vas a esperar ¿cierto?- dijo mirando a su mama

-Claro... te voy a esperas siempre... mi pequeña

- Bien hay que irnos-dijo el demonio con la niña en brazo. Se dirigió a la orilla del acantilado y dijo- Puerta que llevas a gehena, lugar de demonios, ábrete ante mí y mi hija y llevanos ante nuestro rey SATAN!-al decir eso una gran puerta con cantidad de cadáveres comenzó a aparecer y poco a poco se fue abriendo-dile adiós a mama-le dijo a su hija poniéndose de espalda a la puerta

-ADIOS MAMA... ESPERA MI REGRESO- le dijo la niña mientras sonreía

- adiós hija cuídate... tu también cuídate Yugure- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-gracias... adiós sora- dijo por ultimo antes de que se su espalda surgieran alas y se fuera

**********************EN GEHENA DOS AÑOS DESPUES************************************************

En gehena todo era oscuro y sombrío la mínima luz que había era en el catillo de Satán. La pequeña la llevaba dos años, Ahora tenía siete, entrenando con su padre en casa y había surgido su poder, aunque era poco, pero lo suficiente como para defenderse.

Para la pequeña Satán era como un tío, cuando su padre no estaba este la cuidaba y le ayudaba a hacerse más fuerte, a la vez se hizo amiga de uno de sus hijos, Amaimon el rey de la tierra, eso fue lo más complicado para ella. El ganarse la confianza de Amaimon le costó. Amaimon era tres años más grande que ella (o eso aparenta) y era un demonio mis despistado prácticamente no le importaba nada y aunque ella tratara de acercársele el la rechazaba. Hasta que un día tuvieron una práctica, una pelea uno a uno, donde ella lo derroto fácilmente, desde ahí en adelante este se acerco más y más hasta que se hicieron amigos, ella era con la única persona que Amaimon sonreía.

Ese día Satán la mando a llamar

- Como estas Pequeña- le dijo Satán sonriendo

-muy bien, aunque un poco adolorida, hemos estado entrenando mucho con Amaimon

- me parece, eso les hace bien a los dos... ¿no? Amaimon

- como digas - dijo este con la actitud típica de el

-bueno lo que sucede es que me comunique con tu papa y dijo que se demoraría un poco más en llegar, pero que no te retrasaras con tus entrenamientos, me pidió enviarte a un lugar algo lejos para que entrenes sola y agudices tus sentidos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si...supongo que si papa lo dice está bien- le respondió Satán

- pueden retirarse-dijo por ultimo Satán y los dos se fueron

YA FUERA DE CASTILLO

- De verdad piensas ir. Le dijo Amaimon algo triste

- SI... debo ser muy fuerte más que mi papa para ir a ver a mi mama-le dijo sonriendo- y cuando vuelva espero que tu también seas muy fuerte... ¿de acuerdo, Amaimon?- le pregunto ella

- está bien prometo hacer muy fuerte y cuando vuelvas tendremos una pelea- le dijo él con una sonrisa

Así fue, la pequeña al día siguiente se fue fuera de la "ciudad" y llego a una especie de bosque y se adentro hasta llegar a un templo que allí había.

Estaba formado por piedra y muchas pilares a su alrededor. Cuando ella entro juro a ver visto el espíritu de una mujer humana, esta no le tomo importancia y empezó su práctica.

Ya habían pasado tres años y la niña ya tenía diez. Durante todo ese tiempo en bosque recibía la visita de padre y de Satán con noticias y carta de Amaimon que ella respondía, pero a la vez ese espíritu se hizo más frecuente, hasta que un día se propuso averiguar quién era, como era posible que el espíritu de un humano estuviera en gehena, en un lugar donde solo habían demonios, por lo que se encerró en el templo a oscuras y:

- ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES EN GEHENA?- pegunto ella

-...

-RESPONDE!

-yo sé quién eres- dijo la voz de una mujer con mucha ternura- eres la hija de una amiga mía... eres la hija de sora

-¿como...como me conoces?- pregunto atónita

- Mi nombre es Yuri... Yuri Egin -dijo la voz que a la vez apareció frente a ella

- yo... yo he escuchado sobre ti - dijo la niña- en todo gehena dicen que tu engendraste hijos de Satán... eso es verdad

- así es... yo tuve dos hijos con Satán... y son como tu mitad humano y mitad demonio

-pero si son como yo ¿por qué no están aquí?- pregunto

-por que si lo estuvieran serian usados por Satán sabe el de qué forma- dijo Yuri triste

-¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿Sabes cómo es que yo conocía Satán y cómo fue que tu madre y tu padre se enamoraron?- pregunto Yuri con una sonrisa

- la verdad es que nunca se lo he preguntado-dijo la niña algo triste

- Bien te lo contare... pero antes dime ¿cual en tu nombre? nunca se lo pude preguntar a sora

- Mi nombre es Yamiko...Kirigaku Yamiko

-Yamiko... niña de tinieblas... es un buen significado

-Gracias

-Veras lo que sucede es que...- Yuri le conto todo lo que paso en la noche azul , de las posesiones llevadas a cabo por Satán, como es que ella tuvo sus hijos y como los escondió de Satán y como su padre y su madre se conocieron meses atrás de eso.

Yamiko no podía creer lo que le contaban de Satán, de la persona que la cuidaba y le sonreía cuando la veía feliz- ¿pero entonces por qué yo estoy aquí?

- Porque él le tiene miedo a tu poder

- a ¿a qué te refieres?

- Eres un demonio especial... por lo que he dado cuando tus llamas son rojas y según los libros de exorcismo las llamas rojas le hacen daño a Satán y a todo portador de llamas azules... te puedes imaginar lo que pasaría si Satán te tuviera en su contra...¿no?- dijo Yuri mientras la mirada

-Entonces prácticamente soy un arma que en controla para su protección

- no seas así contigo... te puedo asegurar que el no mintió durante todos estos años... si te cuido como tú dices... te debe apreciar como una hija- le dijo sonriendo

- tienes razón... pero Yuri ¿que haces tú aquí?

- este templo lo hizo Satán hace 10 años cuando yo morí... lo hizo para mi

- eso quiere decir que el si te amo

- así es...por eso no dudo que él no te quiera

-entonces su propósito en dominar assiah ¿no?

- así es

- y ellos se protegen con los exorcistas

- si... aunque no es suficiente... son muchos demonios y mis pocos exorcistas... aunque mephisto este ahí

- ¿Mephisto? el hijo mayor de Satán

-Si según lo que tengo entendido es el director de una escuela de exorcistas en assiah

- Yuri ¿crees que yo puedo ir allá y ayudarlos?

- ¿ir a assiah?- pegunto esta atónita - estás segura de eso

- si... mi papa me prometió que cuando fuerte, más fuerte que el podría ir con mi mama... y si ella es un exorcista como dices entonces ella también tiene problemas ¿no?

-...

- Además si voy a assiah puedo ayudar también a tus hijos para que no sean dominados por Satán

- Yamiko...- dijo sorprendida por el razonamiento de la niña a tan corta edad- pero dudo que estés lista para irte

- bueno eso si es verdad aun me falta mucho...tengo que conseguir un arma y aprender a dominarla- dijo ella pensando en cómo lo haría

-entonces hasta que llegue ese momento te voy a hacer compañía...pero solo una pregunta ¿por que quieres proteger a assiah

- porque para empezar yo también soy humana...aunque sea solo la mitad- dijo está riendo - además son mas débiles que un demonio

Así pasaron los años hasta que Yamiko cumplió los 15, ya estaba lista para volver con su padre. Logro dominas una guadaña, algo complicada que aumentaba la cantidad de hojas dependiendo la fuerza que ella tuviera. Esta ya a su edad contaba con 8 hojas, cuatro a cada lado. Y se hizo amiga de un pajarito demonio llamado Aka.

Cuando logro llegar a la cuidad fue directamente a hablar con Satán.

EN EL CASTILLO

-miren lo grandes que estas- dijo Satán sonriendo

- gracias tío, sabe donde esta mi papa- pegunto ella

- estoy detrás tuyo- dijo su padre abrazándola por la espalda- cuando ha pasado de que no te veía

-papa solo ha sido 2 semanas - dijo riendo

- me pareció mas- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Yamiko te pongo al tanto de la situación- le dijo Satán. Le conto todo lo que había pasado en assiah con los exorcistas y como sus hijos lograron detener que la puerta de gehena se abriera. Por lo que ella se sintió aliviada- bueno eso es todo por el momento, pero llegara el día en que ese mundo será mío-dijo sonriendo con malicia

-¿Eso quiere decir que Amaimon se encuentra allá, no?- pegunto ella

- si hija, Amaimon se encuentra en assiah- respondió su padre

- cuando podre ir allá?-pegunto ella

- todavía no Yamiko -respondió Satán- si todo sigue como lo planiado en poco tiempo se abrirá otra puerta donde tú y muchas mas irán y acabaran con cada humano en ese mundo que se me opongan

-Está bien... - suspiro- entonces me retiro... con su permiso

EN CASA CON SU PADRE

-Esta molesta ¿no?-pregunto su papa

- no... Para nada ¿por qué debería estarlo

- por no cumplir la promesa que te hice de ir a ver a tu mama

- no importa papa... estoy bien-le dijo para abrazarlo- papa te quería decir que pienso seguir entrenando hasta que ese día que dijo el tío Satán llegue... ¿está bien?

- claro...- le dijo sonriendo por la comprensión de su hija- bien será mejor que te vayas a dormir si quieres partir temprano

- Si papa- le respondió sonriendo y fue aunque la verdad es otra

**es el primer fanfic que hago, y si me pudueran dar concejos ycriterios me ayudarian mucho para poder seguir con el fic**

**con respecto a la imagen fisica de satan, si prefieren mejor que cadaunose haga su imagen.**

**por lo menos yo me quedo con la imagen que hay en google donde aparece yuri junto a satan con rin y yukio de bebes**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**

**solo me pertenese Yamiko**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

-ya no puedo arrepentirme... ya no puedo volver atrás- se decía una joven de cabello negro como la noche y los ojos rojos como la sangre en la cima de un edificio mientras veía la gran ciudad

-estas segura de seguir con este plan... Yamiko- dijo un pequeño pájaro de color rojizo

- si... le prometí a Yuri que protegería a sus hijos, Aka-respondió sonriendo- solo espero que un día me perdonen papa...Satán -dijo para si

-tienes por lo menos una idea de donde están- dijo su pequeña amiga

- si no recuerdo mal Yuri dijo en una escuela de exorcistas llamada...ve...Vera Cruz- dijo para luego desapareces en la noche

- oye... espérame YAMIKO!

En un lugar no muy lejano se despierta (o se está intentando despertar) un joven demonio de cabello azulado.

-ni-san ya es tarde- intenta despertar a su hermano un joven de cabello castaño y con gafas- llegaras tarde y no te voy a cubrir

-...

- ni-san

-...

- Ya ME ABURRI, NI-SAN!

- AH! Ya desperté... vaya que eres molesto YUKIO-dijo limpiándose la cara- todavía es temprano... mis clases comienzan a las 8:00 am

- y son las 7:50...- le dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-QUE! YUKIO! Porque no me avisas te antes!- le dijo mientras corría por toda la habitación buscando su uniforme

-lo intente muchas veces... PERO ERES UN TRONCO!-le respondió justo antes de que este se fuera corriendo a clases- AY! Que voy a hacer contigo Rin

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

- vaya pero que sorpresa más interesante! Quien iba a pensar que llegaría el momento en que te revelaras - dijo un hombre de vestimenta extraña mientras apretujaba a la podre chica

-ya! Suelta mephisto!-dijo una Yamiko ya casi morada

-Lo siento... pero es que hace años que no te veía-dijo este con una gran sonrisa-bien entonces... ¿por qué la demonio favorita de Satán estaría aquí?

- la verdad mephisto es que...como decirlo...

-quiere proteger a los humanos y a la vez a los dos hijos de Satán... así que... va a traicionarlo- dijo la pequeña Aka

- QUE!... es enserio?!- pegunto este alterado

-si... pero necesito tu ayuda, ni mi papa sabe que estoy aquí

-Pero por qué esa decisión. Eres casi un tesoro para Satán y quieres pelear contra el.- dijo intrigado- espera un minuto... tu ¿no sabias lo que estaba pasando aquí, cierto?

- bueno...sí, pero...

-¿Como te enteraste? se te oculto esto por años por el bien de todos

-haa- suspiro-veras...- Yamiko le conto todo lo ocurrido en el templo de gehena y de como conoció a Yuri. Este no creía como una simple conversación cambio tanto su pensamiento y como es que decisivo proteger a los hermanos okumura- por favor no me delates mephisto... te lo suplico

-...No te preocupes no lo hare... después de todo sería muy divertido que pelees contra Satán- dije este riendo

- mephisto! Es enserio- dijo molesta

-bien pero que quieres que haga... si te integro a la escuela hay solo un problema y no son los hermanos

- entonces cual es... porque sería un problema que Yamiko ingresara- pregunto Aka

-por que en esta escuela durante los últimos meses, después del ataque de Satán, la madre de Yamiko empezó ha dar clases de eliminación de demonios... y ella se dará cuenta de inmediato quien es y le avisaría a su padre- respondió este- además de no mencionar que nos atacan muchos demonios y sabrían de inmediato quien eres.

-ah!- dijo Yamiko dándole un cabezazo a la mesa - ¿entonces qué hago?

- qué tal si te disfrazas y cambias tu nombre- le pero pudo Aka

- vaya... tu pajarita es inteligente- dijo mephisto mirándola muy curioso

- te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar o te va a comer vivo- le dijo Yamiko- pero es una buena idea... mi cabello lo puedo cambiar y mi nombre...

-Rubí- dijo mephisto

-QUE?- dijo Yamiko y Aka

- Rubí... podrías ocupar ese nombre

- no es mal... te queda...por tus ojos- dijo Aka

- está bien... mephisto intégrame a la clase se exorcistas... ¿bien?

-bueno

-vamos Aka -dijo este y comenzó a salir con su amiga al hombro- por cierto ¿como esta Amaimon?

-el está bien...como siempre-dijo sonriendo

- de acuerdo... Adiós-dijo esto y se fue

-AH- suspiro- esto va hacer muy divertido... ¿que vas hacer cuando sepas que tu niñita te traiciono?... ¿serás capaz de hacerle algo?-dijo este mientras miraba por la ventana como un joven estaba corriendo- increíble... Que acaso no tiene despertador!

-Bien ya no puedes arrepentirte- dijo Aka

- a si es -suspiro Yamiko- pero es lo que quiero hace qu…

-CUIDADO!- grito un joven que iba a toda prisa en dirección a donde estaba Yamiko, la cual no reacción y los dos cayeron al suelo- lo... lo sient...- dijo un apenado rin cuando se dio cuenta que la posición en la que habían quedado. Yamiko bajo y rin encima, y para colmo con los rostros a unos centímetro.

-Etto... si te molesta...puedes salir de encima... por favor- dijo una sonrojada Yamiko

A rin le tomo tiempo reaccionar y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaban así- lo lamento... no era mi intensión...perdóname-dijo ya de pie frente a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarla- dame la mano te ayudo

-gracias- dijo para tomarle la mano. Cuando lo hizo sintió una pequeña corriente en su cuerpo -Demonio- pensó en ese momento

- Bueno nos vemos adiós- dijo este y se fue corriendo - vaya era muy linda-pensó pasa si

-jijijiji- se reía Aka

- de que te ríes- le pregunto Yamiko molesta

-El pensó que eres linda

-CALLATE!- le grito- además el...el

- el que?

- no nada...olvídalo-dijo negando con sus manos

EN LA SALA DE CLASES (o mejor dicho fuera)

Fuera de la puerta se encontraba un indeciso rin. No sabía si tocar la puerta o no, ya que le daba un poco de miedo llegar tarde con esa profesora en particular pero...

-Si piensa quedarse afuera decidiendo si tocar o no mejor entre antes de que me enoje mas... señor okumura- dijo la profesora mirando a la puerta

En ese momento la puerta se abrió poco a poco- lamento el retraso... Sora-sensei

-increíble, siempre llegas tarde okumura-kun-dijo un joven de un físico robusto de cabello castaño y en el medio más claro

-le pido que no hable y concéntrese en su lectura... señor suguro-dijo mirándolo

- s...si sensei- respondió con miedo

- que está esperando seños okumura... siéntese

- si!-dijo y corrió a su puesto al lado de una joven rubia

-hola rin- lo saludo sonriendo y en voz baja

- hola shiemi

- porque llagaste tarde?- pregunto curiosa

- me desperté tarde y choque con alguien antes de llegar- dijo mientras recordaba a la chica con quien se topo- debí haberle preguntado cómo se llamaba- dijo en un suspiro haciendo que la rubia lo mirara de forma extraña

-guarde silencio okumura!- dijo la profesora golpeando su mesa

- SI! SENSEI!

Cuando ya llevaban la mitad de la clase sonó la puerta y esta se abrió

-disculpe mi interrupción sora-san- dijo un feliz mephisto

-no se preocupe director pheles ... ¿que es lo que se le ofrece?

- lo que pasa es que tengo a una nueva alumna aquí conmigo que estudiara con ustedes desde ahora en adelante- le dijo al grupo de jóvenes en la sala

- está bien - dijo sora

- bien...por favor entra- dijo el director extendiendo su mano a la puerta. Cuando por fin entro alguien todos en la sala quedaron impresionados

* * *

**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo**

**gracias por leerlo**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Al momento en que mephisto apuntaba a la puerta ingresaba una joven de cabello negro con una cinta casi al final que lo contenía todo. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela el cual no le gustaba mucho.

Cuando llego al lado de mephisto se giro para ver a todos los que tenía en frente - mucho gusto... mi nombre es rubí... espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo algo nerviosa- " juro que me la vas a pagar mephisto". Pensó ella en ese momento

FLASH BACK

-QUE!... olvídalo no pienso ponerme una falda... ni lo pensé- dijo una aterrada Yamiko aferrada a un palo del techo

- vamos no es tan malo... Es solo una falda- dijo mephisto quien le había ido a dejar al uniforme a su habitación, que estaba en el mismo que la habitación de los gemelos- no te vas a ver mal

-tiene razón... no se te vería mal...- dijo Aka- además que tiene de malo una falda

-todo... primero en muy corta y va hacer igual que llevar nada, y lo segundo es el color... porque demonios es rosa- dijo mientras ponía cara de asco- odio el rosa, es un color de niña pequeña!

-ni que fuera tan grande- le dijo mephisto a Aka, la lo que esta ultima rio por el comentario

- mephisto! De verdad no puedo ocupar un uniforme masculino- dijo bajando con un puchero

-MHHHH...NO. póntelo y ya- dijo para irse- alaraca

Yamiko no tuvo otra opción y se puso el uniforme. Le quedaba como un guante. La falda le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y la camisa hacia que se le viera mucho más busto de lo que tenía. Lo único que no hizo fue ponerse la cinta de la camisa y en cambio se la puso en el pelo. Cuando salió mephisto y Aka la quedaron mirando sorprendidos por lo diferente que se veía.

FIN FLASH BACK

-te detesto mephisto- pensó para si

-señorita rubí, por favor vaya a rentarse junto a el señor konekomaru- dijo la profesora

- si, sensei- al decir esto la miro y se sintió muy feliz el ver a su mama aunque esta no supiera que era ella. Se dirigió a su puesto y

- mucho gusto- dijo un chico con la cabeza rasurada como los monjes y con unas gafas rojas- mi nombre es ko...konekomaru miwa, cualquier du...duda m...me preguntas... ¿está bien?-dijo este nervioso

- claro gracias... konekomaru -kun- le respondió con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto- salto un niño un puesto adelante poniéndose en frente de ella- mi nombre es Renzo shima... a su servicio linda jovencita- dijo para besarle la mano y cuando se levanto para mirarla...

- eres un tonto o que... como se te ocurre hacer eso... vas a terminar asustándola... IDIOTA!- dijo un molesto suguro, quien lo había tomado de la frente y lo sentó- disculpa su actitud...- este quedo sorprendido

-jajajajaj- Yamiko estaba riendo a carcajadas por la acción de suguro- lo siento hace mucho que no reía así... lo lamento- dijo para poder calmarse -... ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que suguro se sonrojara

-RY..Ryuji suguro... mucho gusto- dijo nervioso

- Un placer suguro-kun- le dijo para luego sentarse

- Bien todos sientes vamos a seguir con la clase...después tienen tiempo para hablar de la vida- dijo la profesora- ya puede retirarse director

- si.. Claro... ADIOS A TODOS!- dijo para salir de la sala y ya afuera - estarías muy feliz si la hubieras visto papa- dijo para sí y luego se dirigió a su oficina

- bien sigamos con la clase... señorita rubí estábamos hablando sobre que los exorcistas que quieren especializarse en knight. Deben saber cómo acabar con cada demonio atreves de sus puntos débiles- dijo la profesora a lo que Yamiko la mira desconcertada- bien y como iba diciendo...

La clase, para Yamiko, fue de mal en peor. No entendía nada de nada. Al vivir toda su vida, o la mayoría en gehena, la única manera que ella sabía de cómo acabar con los demonios en assiah no servía de nada, y para colmo entendía lo de las especialidades de un exorcista. Hasta que sonó la campana del término de la clase y su sufrimiento se termino.

-ahh- suspiro- soy un verdadero desastre

- ¿que ocurre? rubí-san- pregunto konekomaru

- la verdad es que en toda la clase no entendí nada- dijo Yamiko con un puchero

-espera... ¿en serio quieres ser exorcista? ¿O es un simple juego para ti?- dijo un suguro molesto- porque si es un juego será mejor que no estuvieras aquí

-si quiero ser o no a ti no te importa... cada uno tiene sus razones personales y yo no te he preguntado las tuyas... aunque si uno lo piensa bien en tu caso puede ser algo relacionado con la noche azul! ¿O no?- le respondió un molesta Yamiko

Todos en la sala quedaron impresionados. Yamiko le dio justo en el clavo

- co...como lo supiste? -pegunto impresionado

- simple intuición...y porque pareces un monje, y lo digo por las libros que tienes- le dijo

- ¿quieres que te expliquemos lo de la especializaciones de los exorcistas?- dijo un avergonzado suguro

-si me lo explicas... estaría muy agradecida contigo... y te debería una- le dijo con una sonrisa

- bien entonces todos te vamos a explicar- dijo un feliz shima

- no te aproveches de la situación, shima-san- le respondió esta

-no puede creer que otra persona llegue aquí sin saber nada- dijo a lo lejos una joven de cabello violeta en unas coletas

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto Yamiko

- que eres la segunda persona que llega sin saber nada... y yo pensé que okumura-kun era el único- suspiro kamiki

-oye no te burles de mi!- le grito rin

- rin y kamiki, cálmense- dijo una rubia en medio de los dos

- la rubia en moriyama shiemi, la de las cejotas es izumi kamiki y el gritón con la espada en la espalda en rin okumura- dijo suguro

Al escuchan eso Yamiko quedo atónita... el chico con el cual choco en la mañana, era uno de los hijos de Satán... un demonio. Lo encontró ahora solo tenía que encontrar a su gemelo y los podría proteger.

-rubí... rubí!- le grito shima al oído

-AH!... pero que demonios?- le dijo Yamiko asustada mientras se tapaba los oídos

- perdón si te asuste... pero no reaccionabas

- no te preocupes..., gracias- le sonrió. Luego vio como kamiki y rin seguían peleando- YA ES SUFICIENTE!- por el grito los dos se callaron- tal y como le dije a suguro-kun si no se mucho sobre los exorcistas no es incumbencia tuya... yo me las arreglare...kamiki-san

La nombrada quedo impresionada por la seriedad de la joven

- ahora- dijo Yamiko y se dio vuelta para ver al trió de mojes- ¿que tal si vamos a un lugar tranquilo y me explican bien?

- claro- dijeron los tres

Cuando estaban por salir los cuatro de la sala una rubia los detuvo

-ESPEREN!... recuerden que acordamos comer todos juntos hoy- dijo shiemi algo tímida- tu también estas invitada rubí-san- le dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias shiemi-san- le dijo con una sonrisa para luego por fin irse

-vaya parece que alguien por fin los detuvo en una pelea- dijo un sonriente yukio que permaneció en la puerta viendo toda la función de los jóvenes

-yuki- dijo shiemi

-desde cuando estas hay hermano- le pregunto rin a su hermano

- desde que los hizo callar- dijo he ingreso a la sala- ¿quien es ella?

- es nueva. Se llama rubí- le dijo kamiki- pero no sabe nada de nada. Se parece a rin

- oye!

- bueno ya hay que irnos. Hay que preparar el almuerzo... si queremos que funcione

- HAI!- dijeron los tres alumnos


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**

**Solo me pertenece Yamiko**

CAPITULO 4

En el patio de la escuela se encontraban 3 jóvenes monjes explicando las especialidades de un exorcista a una curiosa Yamiko

-bien... ¿y entonces cuáles son? suguro-kun- le pregunto Yamiko con una sonrisa

-bueno- dijo algo sonrojado- son 5. Primero los que nombramos en la clase son los knight, que se preocupan del combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas, cuchillos y todo eso

-después estarían los Aria- dijo konekomaru- que es a lo que aspiramos nosotros. Los aria recitan oraciones en medio de la batalla, además que cada demonio tiene una que lo debilita y destruye

- otro son los Dragoon que utilizan armas de fuego-dijo shima- uno de nuestros profesores es un dragoon

-el siguiente es un tamer, que consiste en la invocación de demonios pero la diferencia es que a estos demonios uno los controla y se les llama familiares- volvió a decir konekomaru

- y por ultimo estarían los doctor, que combaten mediante pócimas y mezclas químicas y agua bendita- dijo por ultimo suguro.

- ya veo... - dijo Yamiko pensativa- ahora entiendo bien. Gracias chicos!- les dijo con una sonrisa y los abrazo. Estos estaban completamente sonrojados por la acción tan inesperada- en ese caso... yo aspiro a ser un knight- dijo una vez que los soltó

- de verdad rubí-san?- pregunto konekomaru

- sí, me gusta más las pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que a distancia. No les encuentro la gracia si peleas desde lejos- dijo con un puchero

-entonces en la clase ya son dos knight- dejo shima

-a si... ¿quien mas quiere ser knight?- dijo Yamiko

- okumura- respondió suguro- nose si te fijaste pero el lleva una espada consigo

- si... si la vi- dijo mientras recordaba a rin

- será mejor que te alejes de el...- dijo suguro- es por tu seguridad

-¿por qué lo dices suguro-kun?

Este no le respondió, miro a los demás y no dijeron nada- será que ellos saben- pensó Yamiko. Al no tener repuesta de ninguno no quiso insistir-ah!- dijo saltando a lo que los tres se asustaron

- ¿ahora qué te ocurre?- pregunto un alterado suguro- casi me da un infarto

- lo siento...jijiji...me acorde de lo que dijo shiemi-san. Lo de comer todos juntos- dijo apenada

- es verdad moriyama-san dijo que nos juntáramos a las 2:30, y ya es casi ha hora- recordó konekomaru

- bien- dijo shima parándose -es mejor ir si no quieren que kamiki-san nos rete por retrasados

-jajajajaj- se rieron todos a la vez recordando a kamiki

- bien... vámonos- dijo suguro. Luego los cuatro se fueron a la casa de shiemi. Iban a tener un pequeño picnic.

EN CASA DE SHIEMI

-bien ya está casi listo- dijo una alegre shiemi- RIN! YUKIO!, pueden traer los platos y los cubiertos que faltan, por favor!

- si- dijeron los gemelos

-solo faltan los chicos y rubí- dijo shiemi contenta

-esperemos que no lleguen tarde- dijo kamiki algo molesta

Ya estaba todo listo, la comida, los puestos y se veía muy bonito. Cuando llegaron rubí y los demás quedaron impresionados por como había quedado todo. En especial Yamiko, nunca había visto un jardín como el de shiemi, tantos colores y tipos de flores y árboles para ella eran muy raros. Los 3 monjes fueron a sentarse mientras Yamiko se quedo mirando todo el paisaje.

- Rubí-san ¿estas bien?- dijo shiemi que se le acerco al ver que no se sentaba con los demás

- si estoy bien. Solo veía el paisaje...es muy lindo... nunca había visto algo así- dijo con una sonrisa de ternura

- gracias... este jardín lo hice con mi abuela... me alegro que te guste. Pero ¿de verdad no habías visto algo así?- pregunto extrañada

- sí, es la verdad... de donde vengo todo es oscuro y los colores como estos no son muy comunes. Ósea tiene su encanto... pero esto es hermoso- dijo mirando a shiemi- bueno ¿vamos a comer?- dijo con los manos juntas

- SI!- dijo shiemi alegre

Cuando se estaban acercando a donde estaban todos se dio cuenta de la presencia de yukio- Etto... mucho gusto mi nombre es Rubí- le dijo a yukio

-mucho gusto... mi nombre es yukio okumura... soy hermano de rin- dijo acomodándose los lentes- espero que no te haya causado problemas en la mañana

-¿en la mañana?- dijeron todos extrañados

- si... Rin me conto que choco contigo antes de clases

-YUKIO!- grito rin- no es para que se lo cuentes a todos- dijo molestos

-entonces por eso okumura se atraso- dijo shima

- no... No causo problema-dijo moviendo las manos en frente de ella- "Entonces él es el otro"-pensó para sí-pero gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió

-ITADIKIMASU- dijeron todo para comenzar a comer

Cuando terminaron de comer, la mayoría se quedo conversando. Pero Yamiko decidió pasear por el jardín y decidió sentarse bajo un árbol no muy lejos de los demás de donde se veía todo el jardín. Estaba tranquila con los ojos cerrados y no sintió cuando alguien se le acerco y la quedo mirando extrañado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, casi le da un infarto- ¿pero qué?-dijo aferrada al árbol

- lo siento... no quise asustarte, pero pensé que estabas durmiendo y me acerque para saber si era así o no- dijo un avergonzado rin

- está bien... pero para la otra avísame ¿si?

-está bien - dijo sentándose a su lado- oye sé que no debí pero... escuche tu conversación con shiemi... sobre lo de...nunca a ver visto algo así- dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-vaya... tienes buen oído -dijo-"después de todo es un demonio"- pensó ella

- si...pero aun no logro saber donde vivías para no ver algo así nunca- dijo curioso

- digamos que es un lugar... donde pocas personas pueden entrar... debes ser "especial" para poder ir- dijo mientras pensaba en gehena

En ese momentos escucho un pequeño grito; pero lo más raro es que era mental- RIN... RIN...RIN!- cuando desde los arbustos salió un gato negro de dos colas.

Apenas Yamiko lo vio se dio cuenta de que era un demonio. Y le estaba hablando a rin mentalmente

-rin ahí estas...- dijo el gato mentalmente encima de rin- te estaba buscando

- hola kuro- le dijo rin

-rin hay un olor raro en la escuela... como a otro demonio... y hoy vi a un pájaro rojo muy raro- le dijo a rin.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que Yamiko escuchaba todo lo que decían. Después de todos los demonios se pueden hablar mentalmente, pero si no tienen ninguna restricción mas demonios los pueden escuchar, como en el caso de Yamiko.

- así que raro no he visto nada raro- le dijo a kero mentalmente. Después se acordó que Yamiko estaba ahí- ha rubí...mira, el es Kuro - dijo presentándole al gato

-hola Kuro. Me llamo rubí- le dijo - que lindo es rin... se ve que te quiere mucho

-si... Kuro es siempre así...pero solo con algunas personas... yo y mi hermano somos unos con la otra persona que se llevaba bien era con mi papa- dijo algo triste

- ¿con tu papa? ¿Quien es?- le pregunto Yamiko

-su nombre era shiro...shiro fujimoto

- ¿era?...espera no me digas que el...- dijo apenada- lo...lo siento no era mi intención...lo siento rin

-no...No te preocupes...no lo sabías- dijo sonriendo, lo que hiso que Yamiko se sonrojara- él fue quien encontró a Kuro... cuando lo hizo, Kuro estaba cuando problemas en todos lado y él lo cambio, cuando el falleció Kuro se volvió loco y yo lo calme... - dijo mirando al piso- pero ahora somos amigos con Kuro. Le dijo sonriendo

-rin... ¿te molesta si te pregunto como falleció?- dijo Yamiko

-no... Fue santa... él lo posesiono y... no lo resistió... lo mato- dijo triste

- lo lamento-dijo Yamiko triste-"cómo pudiste hacer eso tío, de eso eres capaz de hacer por dominar assiah"- pensó ella

- bueno ya- dijo rin poniéndose de pie- no es momento para estar triste... además de un almuerzo es una bienvenida para ti...Rubi

-Gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, por lo que rin se sonrojo- oye rin...ultima pregunta

-mph dime- dijo rin alegre

-suguro que dijo que no me acechara tanto a ti ¿por qué lo dijo?- pregunto Yamiko

-no sé si sea bueno decírtelo... pero digamos que soy algo peligroso- dijo apenado

-entonces va a hacer divertido averiguarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo para irse junto a los demás.

Rin quedo muy sorprendido por su acción, y no era el único, desde la puerta de la casa de shiemi se encontraba ella y yukio y vieron toda la escena de rin y Yamiko y se sintieron igual de impresionados que rin, con la única diferencia que rin parecía tomate.

Se quedaron toda la tarde en la casa de la rubia ya cuando comenzó a oscurecer decidieron ir cada uno a su habitación, pero de repente comenzó a temblar. Tanto rin como yukio y Yamiko sintieron la presencia de un demonio. Rin lo dijo en voz alta y Yamiko tomo extraño que ninguno se huviera alarmado de que rin estuviera tan seguro de eso, por lo que entendió rápidamente que ellos sabían de su secreto y quizás también el de yukio. Que los dos eran demonios, hijos de santa.

En ese momento yukio recibió una llamada de mephisto, cuando colgó les dijo a todos que les había encargado acabar con ese demonio y fueron a buscarlo.

**Se me olvido poner que Yamiko a los 15 tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura**

**Disfruten el cap. **

**Y pronto subiré el quinto**


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes no me pertenecen, con la autora de ao no exorcist**

**solo me pertenece Yamiko**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

El demonio no se encontraba lejos, estaba detrás de la escuela. A medida que se acercaban su presencia se hacía más fuerte. Cuando llegaron, vieron una especie de simio gigante blanco, con garras y la boca con colmillos llenos de sangre.

-Bien haremos lo siguiente...- dijo yukio- shima, konekomaru y suguro deténganlo, que no avance más hacia la escuela. Chicas quédense aquí... rin. Tú y yo lo atacamos.

-HAI!- dijeron los 4 jóvenes

- Esperar, pero que te ocurre, nosotras también podemos- le alego kamiki a yukio

- por primera vez estoy desacuerdo con ella... ¿por qué no podemos ir?-dijo Yamiko

- solo háganme caso... ¿Si?- dijo retándolas

-De acuerdo-dijeron las dos casi sin remedio alguno

Suguro y los otros dos trataban de impedir que este demonio avanzara, mientras yukio lo atacaba. Hasta ese momento rin no había echo nada con la espada. Pero el demonio no aguanto más y de un manotazo saco volando a shima y konekomaru, dejando a suguro frente a frente con él. Yamiko ya no aguantaba las ganas de acabar con él, y más aun cuando vio como tenia acorralado a uno de sus compañeros, pero justo cuando se proponía a ir en su rescate, ve como unas llamas azules se ponen en medio de estos dos.

A primera vista no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, cuando forzó un poco más la vista se dio cuenta que este era rin. Se encontraba rodeado de llamas azules y con su espada lista para atacar. Cuando lo vio se le vino a la mente de inmediato la imagen de Satán.

-Rubí... kamiki... vamos a ayudar a shima y konekomaru. Creo que están heridos- dijo shiemi

Al escuchar eso, salió de sus pensamientos y junto a shiemi y a kamiki fueron a ver a las 2 monjes, claro que sin perder de vista la pelea.

Rin se encontraba dándole diversos cortes, pero aun así el simio no se dejaba vencer. En ese momento llego suguro, que se encontraba preocupado por su amigo.

Konekomaru y shima ya estaban mejor, recuperaban de a poco el conocimiento. Cuando ya se encontraran bien se propusieron salir del lugar para llevarlos a la enfermería. Yamiko antes de ir se, se dio vuelta para ver cómo iban rin y yukio.

El demonio esta vez ataco a yukio y lo tiro de un manotazo. Rin preocupado por su hermano, fue a verlo. Pero...

-"CUIDADO!...DETRAS TUYO!"- escucho rin en su mente. Una voz femenina le advertía el ataque de demonio a su espalda.

Rin dio la vuelta y de un corte, lo suficientemente grave logro derrotar al demonio. Cuando esta ya estaba en el piso desvaneciéndose, vio a su alrededor para saber quien le advirtió pero no vio nada, ni una figura.

Ayudo a yukio a levantarse y se dirigió a la enfermería con los demás

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Shima y konekomaru estaban siendo atendidos. La rubia y kamiki estaban ayudando a curarlos. Mientras que rubí ayudaba a suguro a vendarse la mano, ya que tenía unas cuantas heridas.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque te dije que no te acercaras a okumura?- pregunto suguro- ellos, los dos son demonios

-Si vi... pero aun así veo que no les tienes rencor. ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Yamiko terminando de vendarlo

-si. Tienes razón...- suspiro- hemos pasado muchas cosas... y aunque sean demonios son nuestros compañeros y amigos... nosotros tenemos el mismo deseo

-¿deseo? ¿Cual es?- pregunto curiosa

-Acabar con Satán... por todo lo que nos a echo pasar- dijo serio

Al escuchar esas palabras, Yamiko no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Acabar con una persona que ella tanto quería.-ya...ya veo-dijo triste pero sin que suguro se diera cuenta- es difícil de cumplirlo ¿no?

- sí, pero hay que intentarlo- le sonrió

En ese momento entra rin y yukio. Shiemi fue directo a verlos y rin le dijo que revisaran a yukio ya que recibió un gran golpe. Luego se decir aquello se fue a sentar donde estaban suguro y rubí.

-acabaron con el okumura?- le pregunto suguro

-si... ya se fue...pero más raro es que alguien... escuche a alguien que me advirtió de su ataque- le respondió extrañado

"me escucho"- pensó Yamiko para si

-crees que es otro demonio?- le volvió a preguntar suguro

- eso creo, después de todo solo los demonios se comunican por la mente... aunque tengo que agradecerle... si no la hubiera escuchado quizás no estaría aquí- le dijo más tranquilo. Yamiko al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía bien. En ese momento rin se dio cuenta de su presencia, al principio no pudo verla ya que suguro la tapaba- ahh... Etto rubí... Y...yo- dijo casi sin palabras

-tranquilo está bien...- se levanto y le sonrió.- entiendo lo que eres... y... no le tengo miedo. Al contrario me alegra conocer a un demonio como tú... y... claro yukio tambien- le dijo sonriendo-

-gracias- dijo rin sonrojado

-Ahora... ¿no tienes ninguna herida o sí?- le pregunto

-no nada... los demonios curamos rápido- dijo orgulloso

- y yukio?

-solo se encuentra adolorido... estará bien si descansa un poco

-ves... el y yukio son nuestras armas secretas- dijo suguro tranquilo

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que rubí ingreso a la escuela y se había echo muy amigos de todos, incluso hasta kamiki y ellas se llevaban bien, aunque le costó mucho.

Estaban en medio de la clase de yukio cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe

-Donde esta!?- Gritaba una mujer de cabello rojo y la chasquilla verde- donde está la alumna nueva?- todos estaban algo asustado por como lo decía

-Shura que haces aquí... estamos a la mitad de la clase- dijo yukio molesto

-Ya lo se... y no me importa...- dijo sin importancia a las parables de yukio

-¿por qué quieres saber quién es?- le pregunto rin curioso

-Eso no te importa rin- le dijo sin mirarlo-mhhh... YA TE ENCONTRE!- dijo dirigiéndose a donde se encontrara rubí- tu eres la nueva cierto?- le dijo Shura

-S..Si... mi nombre es rubí- dijo temeronas

-Bien- dijo Shura con una sonrisa-y quieres ser knight... ¿no?

-Si- volvió a contestar

-Entonces- luego de decir eso Shura revelo su espada rápidamente y ataco a rubí con un corte seco horizontal. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, Yamiko reacciona y de un solo salto la esquiva. Su salto fue tan grande que llego hasta en escritorio de yukio. Por su acción todos quedan impresionados, pero Shura no pierde tiempo y va directo a tacarla nuevamente, a lo que rubí vuelve a esquivar y así sucesivamente. Hasta que Yamiko decide responder. Esta se concentra lo suficiente y en una acción parecida a la de Shura cuando saca su espata desde su pecho, aparece una gran guadaña de las manos de rubí cuando esta las levanta.

Al ver eso Shura decide atacar más fuerte, pero esta vez en vez de esquivar rubí la enfrenta y detiene a su espada con su guadaña.

-Vaya eres fuerte para ser una niña- dijo Shura algo complicada con la presión que ejercía rubí

-Todavía no te muestro todo- dijo rubí sonriendo maliciosamente

esta vez es Yamiko era la que ataba y era tan rápida que Shura no logra defenderse bien, en eso Yamiko comienza también a darle golpes con las piernas. Esta se equilibraba en el mango de su arma y dado una vuelta en el aire la goleaba en el estomago. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer la fuerza de rubí, y a la vez ciertas personas que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Director... debe detener esto ya!- le grito sora a mephisto

-SI... tiene razón- dijo mephisto saliendo de su asombro

En ese instante Shura se encontraba en el piso casi sin moverse y con su espada lejos de ella. Yamiko se encontraba de pie frente a ella, lista para todo, después de todo ella seguía siendo un demonios y sus instintos era acabar con cualquier enemigo. Pero...

-YA ES SUFIECIENTE!- grito mephisto logrando que rubí volviera en sí - como es posible que esto ocurra. Señorita Shura... se puede saber qué hace usted aquí si su clase viene después de esta...

- Yo solo quería saber quién era la nueva y si era fuerte- dijo parándose- después de todo usted dijo que era fuerte... y veo que es cierto

-Está bien... retírese- dijo eso y Shura salió enojada- y ahora usted... señorita rubí vaya directo a mi oficina... tengo que hablar seriamente con usted ahora ya!- dij0 en un tono molesto

-Bien- suspiro esta y se fue junto a mephisto

Cuando esta salió de la sala y la puerta se cerró, comenzaron los comentarios de sus compañeros. A los que ella no le tomo importancia. En el pasillo se encontraba Shura hablando con sora quienes no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada para verla junto a mephisto.

-"se parece mucho... su estilo de pelea es igual al tuyo Yugure"- pensó sora al ver a la joven-"será posible que... No puede ser con todo lo que ocurre hoy en día... es imposible que sea ella"- dijo triste recordando la última vez que vio a su hija

-Sora...SORA!- le grito Shura y la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿te encuentras bien sora?

- si estoy bien... lo siento... que me decías- dijo ya atenta

-Que quizás fue mi culpa - dijo Shura

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto sora

-veras... cuando mephisto me conto que había ingresado una chica nueva y que era fuerte, me emocione..., y bueno yo... ya sabes - dijo rindiéndose

- lo se... me lo imagine - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro- pero vas a tener que explicarles a los chicos y a mephisto, el por qué la atacaste en primer lugar- le dijo como una madre lo haría a una hija- aunque creo que mephisto ya lo sabe, así que mejor díselos solo a los chicos. ¿Bien?

- de acuerdo... cuando tenga clases con ellos les digo- dijo y se fuero las dos del lugar

DENTRO DE LA SALA

-Eso...eso... ESO FUE GENIAL!- dijo un emocionado rin

- estoy de acuerdo con okumura... rubí es...es realmente fuerte... logro dejar en el suelo a Shura- dijo suguro

-Aunque me extraña...- dijo yukio acercándose a los demás- una persona normal no tiene tanta habilidad y de la forma que apareció su arma es muy inusual

-Quizás cuando niña fue poseída y quedo marca con esa fuerza por el demonio- propuso konekomaru

- es lo mas lógico... ¿no lo creen?- pregunto shima

-El problema es que el director estaba aquí y la vio- dijo kamiki

-¿yukio, la pueden expulsar por eso?- dijo shiemi preocupada por su amiga

- no lo sé - respondió este

-Si la expulsan sería malo para ellos- dijo rin

- ¿a qué te refieres, ni-san?

- que tiene muchas habilidades que sirven para un exorcistas. Si la expulsan perderían su talento. O no?- respondió

Hubo un gran silencio

-Vaya...es la primera vez que dices algo con tanto sentido- dijo kamiki en un tono sarcástico

Lo dicho por kamiki causo que todos los presentes, menos el mismo rin, se rieran.

-No se rían!- les grito rin

EN LA SALA DEL DIRECTOR

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa...- dijo una molesta Yamiko sentándose en una silla- si ella no hubiera llegado gritando y no me hubiera atacado con su espada yo...yo...

- Lo se... no tienes que decirlo- dijo mephisto

- ¿A si?-

- si... cuando le dije a Shura que eras nueva y eras fuerte porque querías ser un knight. Se emociono y... bueno... ya sabes el resto- dijo mirándola

-Entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí?- dijo apoyan la cabeza en la mesa

-para hablar de tu fuerza

-¿que tiene mi fuerza de malo?

- la verdad es que nada... y te has vuelto más fuerte que tu papa... y me atrevo a decir que superas a algunos reyes del infierno- dijo mirando el techo- pero volviendo al tema... tienes que tener cuidado. No puedes mostrar tanto tus habilidades. Pueden empezar a sospechar de ti, ese tipo de cosas no son comunes en los humanos. Y debes tener mucho más cuidado si te ve tu mama.

-¿por qué lo dices? hasta ahora no me a reconocido- dijo intrigada

-Pero conoce muy bien a tu padre, y tu estilo de pelea es similar al suyo y con solo eso tu madre puede pensar que eres tu - dijo mirándola muy serio

-ojala no se haya dado cuenta

-esperemos que sea así. Porque si te descubre, tu plan se viene abajo-dijo y miro la cara de tristeza de la joven- sabes que...ve a descansar el resto de día Yamiko.

-Per...

-solo descansa... ya es mucho por un día... además me imagino que ellos van a ir a interrogarte más tarde... así que prepárate- le dijo sonriendo

- tienes razón- dijo poniéndose de pie- en ese caso me voy...adiós y gracias mephisto- dijo y luego se fue a su habitación.

* * *

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews.**

**me ha servido mucho sus recomendaciones. y espero que losigan leyendo.**

**Gracias y saludos a todos **


	6. Chapter 6

**_los personajes no me pertenecen, son solo de la autora de ao no exorcist_**

**_solo me pertenece yamiko_**

* * *

_CAPITULO 6_

Después de todo el problema de la pelea, las cosas se aclararon. Shura les explico a los chicos el por qué de su reacción y les pidió disculpas por lo sucedido. Yamiko después de la conversación con mephisto, no estuvo presente en todo el día y fue a descansar como le dijo él.

EN LA HABITACION DE YAMIKO

- haa- suspiro Yamiko tirándose en su cama

- ¿Que te ocurre Yamiko?- dijo su pequeña amiga

- no es nada Aka- le respondió con una sonrisa- solo estoy cansada

-mentirosa- le dijo con un tono serio- ¿que ocurrió, porque algo debe haber pasado para que hayas llegado temprano y con tu guadaña en la mano?

-De verdad... no te puede engañar ¿cierto?- dijo riéndose

-Claro que no. te conozco desde los 11 años y se cuando mientes- le dijo parándose a su lado- y bien... cuéntame todo

-veras...- Yamiko le conto todo lo ocurrido a Aka. La pelea, el como la miraban los demás y como mephisto le advirtió que no demostrata tanto su fuerza si no quería ser descubierta.

-y... ¿era fuerte o no?- pegunto Aka

-la verdad es que si... pero no lo demostró del todo- dijo Yamiko- y ahora tengo que pensar en una excusa para darles a los chicos sobre lo que paso

- por qué no duermes un poco... cuando despiertes podrás pensar mejor - le propuso Aka

- tienes razón- dijo Yamiko mirándola - entonces... a dormir- dijo para luego acurrucarse y dormirse

-¿quien te entiende?- dijo Aka y se acurruco a su lado.

habían pasado 4 horas desde que Yamiko se durmió. Sus amigos ya habían salido de clases y fuero con rin y yukio al viejo edificio de dormitorios a ver a rubí, ya que los tres Vivians ahí. La diferencia en que los gemelos estaban al lado norte y Yamiko en el sur.

Fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Yamiko se encontraba todos esperando que alguno tocara.

-bien... ¿quien va a tocar?-pegunto shima

- que toque rin...- dijo kamiki - después de todo no debe ser la primera vez que viene

-la verdad es que nunca he entrado. Siempre que trato rubí me tira un zapatazo en la cara cuando vengo a buscarla para ir a clases- dijo rin

-no será por que cuando abres la puerta en la mañana, ella se es vistiendo- dijo yukio delatando a su hermano

-Rin... eres un pervertido- dijo shiemi escondiéndose detrás de yukio

-oye...rin... dime has visto algo?- pregunto shima

- no seas idiota- dijo suguro.

Resulta que por el escándalo que ocurría afuera, Yamiko se despertó y pudo reconocer la voz de sus compañeros de clase. Se quedo un rato quieta escuchando que decían, pero cuando salió el tema de rin, se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-chicos...podrían hacer menos ruido- dijo abriendo la puerta y refregándose los ojos- estaba intentando dormir

- lo sentimos. Rubí- dijo shiemi saliendo de su escondite- solo queríamos saber cómo estabas y...QUE LINDA!- con el grito de shiemi todos se asustaron y también despertó por completo a Yamiko

-¿de qué estás hablando shiemi?- le pregunto kamiki

-mira el hombro de rubí... es un pajarito... no es linda?- respondió la rubia

-ah... era eso- dijo konekomaru mirando el pájaro

-¿como se llama, Rubí?- pegunto shima

- su nombre es Aka- dijo mientras la miraba- chicos por qué no mejor entran- dijo moviéndose de la puerta para que entraran

-HAI- dijeron todos

-Vaya... tienes muchos libros- dijo yukio

-Si... el director me los entrego para que me pusiera al tanto de todo- respondió Yamiko

-Rubí... ¿está en tu arma, cierto?- pregunto suguro

-si... es una guadaña

-se ve que eres buena... podríamos practicas juntos alguna vez, rubí- le propuso rin

-si puede ser- dijo sonriendo- ahora... con respecto a lo que paso en la mañana... yo...yo

-no te preocupes Rubí- dijo shima

-Shura nos explico porque te ataco así como así. No tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo konekomaru

-aunque eres muy fuerte-dijo kamiki- es entendible por qué quieres ser exorcista

-¿así?- dijo extrañada

- si-dijo shiemi sonriendo- cuando una persona es poseída pasa eso

-¿poseída?- pegunto aun mas extrañada

-si- dijo suguro- se ve que cuando eres niña fuiste poseída. Esa es la razón por la que eres tan fuerte. ¿No?

-siiiiiii...- dijo nerviosa- como digas suguro-"como pueden creer eso"- pensó para ella y Aka

-"déjalos, mientras no sepan porque es realmente no va a pasar nada. Es mejor que crean eso a que sepan que eres un demonio"- dijo Aka

-"tienes razón"- dijo aliviada

-Rubí

-dime shiemi- le dijo sonriendo

-¿te encuentras bien verdad?- pregunto preocupada

- si estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada... no he dormido bien los últimos días- dijo Yamiko

-"mentirosa... duermes mejor que bien"- dijo Aka

-"cállate"- le respondió Yamiko- solo necesito descansar

-en ese caso mejor nos vamos - propuso yukio, a lo que todos afirmaron y se fueron

-Que descanses, rubí- le dijo suguro desde la puerta

-Si, gracias suguro- le dijo con una sonrisa- antes que se me olvide...rin

-Si... dime - dijo rin quien era el último en salir

-Te gustaría entrenar conmigo un rato en la noche?- le pregunto

-Claro!... porque no- le respondió con una sonrisa se fue.

Esa sonrisa provoco que Yamiko se sonrojara he hiso que se sintiera rara.

Cuando ya no había nadie cerca de su pieza, se sentó en su cama como un peso muerto.

-"Que... que es este sentimiento... me duele"- dijo pasa si

-"Yamiko!"- le grito Aka

-"Ah... ¿que pasa Aka?"

-" tienes fiebre o qué?" - dijo mirándola raro

-"¿por qué lo dices...? me siento bien"

-"Estas roja- dijo Aka- y... pareces tomate"

Cuando ya había llegado la noche, alrededor de las 11 pm, tocaron la puerta de yamiko. Y se abrió poco a poco

-Antes de entrar... ¿Estas vestida, no?... no quiero llevarme un zapatazo- dijo rin temeroso

- sí. Estoy vestida, no te preocupes- dijo Yamiko mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta. Esta llevaba puesto unos short blancos, una polera de tiras negras, unos bototos negros como las del uniforme masculino y el cabello tomado en una coleta alta. Y claro sin olvidar su guadaña.

Cuando rin la vio no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, he intento ocultarlo dándose la vuelta para poder irse.

-OYE! RIN ESPERA!- dijo Yamiko para poder alcanzarlo

Rin llevaba puesto una camisa holgada, los pantalones del uniforme junto con los bototos y con su cola a la vista.

-rin, ¿donde vamos a entrenar?- dijo Yamiko deteniendose junto a rin, ya que estaban frente a una puerta algo extraña ya que estaba segura que no había nada detrás de ella.

En eso rin saca un manojo de llaves y escoge una y la introduce en la cerradura. Cuando abre la puerta Yamiko queda impresionada por que estaban en el techo del edificio y veía todas las estrellas de la noche.

-En la azotea... ¿te gusta la idea?- le dijo rin sonriendo

-me gusta?... me encanta estar aquí!- dijo mientras corría a los mas alto- esto en GENIAL!- dijo para mirar a rin con una sonrisa-GRACIAS RIN!

-¿por qué?- pregunto avergonzado

-por la vista, esto es hermoso

Después de hablar un rato, comenzaron a entrenar hasta que se sintieron exhaustos. Se quedaron un rato sentados viendo el cielo y cada uno se fue a dormir.

Pero el descanso no les duro mucho. Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana Yamiko se despierta alterada. No muy lejos se encontraba un demonio, este estaba en medio de la escuela, cerca de los dormitorios comunes. Cuando salió de su habitación, vio como rin y yukio salían corriendo del edificio en dirección al demonio. Pero a esta le vino una duda

-"Aka... esa presencia...es...es como la de "-dijo nervioso

-"la de un pequeño ejército de demonios... serán como unos 15"-dijo Aka-" pero no siento que sean tan fuertes"

-"tengo que ir"- dijo Yamiko poniéndose sus zapatos

-"que... pero qué te pasa... si vas no vas a tener más remedio que ocupar tus llamas. Ellos sabrán quien eres. Todos lo van a saber. Hasta Satán"- dijo Aka alterada

-"pero debo ayudarlos... son mis amigos, y no quiero que les pase nada"- dijo tomando su guadaña-"y si me descubren... ya no importa"- le respondió a Aka y se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**

**solo mepertenece yamiko**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Los demonios se encontraban un todo el centro de la escuela. Los profesores y amigos de Yamiko se encontraban ayudando a los demás alumnos a trasladarse a un lugar seguro. Cuando ya todos se encontraban a salvo comenzó la pelea entre exorcistas y demonios. En el techo se encontraban dos demonios viendo la función.

-¿hermano, Crees que puedan contra ellos?- dijo un demonio de cabello verde con un pequeño cuerno y vestido con unas ropas algo desgastadas

-No lo sé Amaimon, pero será divertido ver lo que ocurre- dijo mephisto sentado en una silla- además quiero ver si se revela - dijo mas bajo pero lo suficiente para que Amaimon lo escuchara

- de que estás hablando hermano

-nada...nada

Rin, yukio, Shura y los demás se encontraban pelean son todas sus fuerzas pero no era suficiente. Cada vez que les hacían un corte a los demonios, estos se multiplicaban, ni siquiera los profesores podían hacer algo. Ni siquiera las llamas azules de rin podían.

-Yukio ahora que hacemos- dijo rin

-no...No lo sé...- dijo dudoso- sora-sensei tiene alguna idea

-en lo absoluto no se me ocurre nada.

En ese momento los demonios, que en ese momento eran alrededor de 40 se unieron, y formaron uno mucho más grande de lo normal.

Ya no sabían que hacer, pero en ese momento una gran sobra aparece en el suelo. Todos levantan la cabeza y ven un gran ave, parecido a un fénix, y desde el salta una persona que al llegar al suelo provoca una gran nube de polvo. Cuando cesó se pudo distinguir una figura femenina con una gran guadaña.

-Rubí?- dijo rin en voz alta- Rubí SALE DE AHI!

Ella solo lo ignoro- "GRACIAS AKA...GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A PESAR DE TODO"- le grito a su amiga mentalmente

-Ahora comienza la función- dijo mephisto poniéndose de pie- mira bien Amaimon, fíjate en ese chica que se encuentra en frente del demonio

-de acuerdo... si tú lo dices- dijo sin importancia

-Rubí!- grito shiemi

- Te harás daño... SALE DE AHI NIÑA!- grito Shura

Hubo un gran silencio. Yamiko no reaccionaba a sus parabras hasta que...

-Por favor...por favor perdónenme... perdónenme todos... perdónenme por ocultarles lo que realmente soy- dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharlas. Se dio vuelta poder mirarlos.

-Rubí.- dijeron todos sus amigos extrañados

-NO...Mi nombre no es rubí...nunca lo fue-dijo triste- yo los... yo los engañe

-Que...- dijeron volvieron a decir

-Entonces... ¿QUIEN ERES?!- le grito Shura

-yo...yo...-dijo casi en lagrimas

- CUIDADO!- le grito shiemi, ya que en demonio iba a aplastarla de un manotazo, pero no logro esquivarlo.

-RUBI!- grito rin

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que un segundo después se elevara un gran remolino de fuego rojo. Todos quedaron sin palabras. La mano de los demonios se había quemado. Todos los presentes prestaron atención al tornado le llamas y distinguieron a "rubí" envueltas en esas llamas, solo que ahora esta mostraba su apariencia real, la de un demonio.

Las llamas bajaron hasta rodearla. Vieron que esta tenia ciertos alrededor de su cabeza, que hacían una especie de corona, tenía una cola de color negro, sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad, tenia colmillos y garras. Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría.

-No...No puede ser... tu... tu eres... tu eres mi YAMIKO!- dijo sora dando un paso hacia adelante. Provocando que todos la miraran extrañados

-Mi Yamiko- pensaron los demás

Al escuchar su nombre desde la boca de sora no pudo evitar emocionarse y- así es... mi nombre es Yamiko...Kirigaku Yamiko... y... y soy un demonio- dijo mirando con orgullo a los presente

No lo podían creer. Ninguno de ellos, ni rin, ni yukio, ni siquiera suguro que era con quien pasaba más tiempo. Ninguno creía que su amiga era un demonio.

- Lo lamento- dijo Yamiko- denme 5 minutos, para acabar con él y luego les responderé todas sus preguntas.- dijo eso y se dio la vuelta para ver al demonio que sufría el dolor de su mano.-ahora tu...ESTAS ACABADO!- grito y fue directo a él.

Sus llamas recorrían todo su cuerpo, salto lo más alto que pudo y tiro variados cortes de los cuales salieron muchas ráfagas de fuego rojo que dañaban al demonio. En ese momento se escucha como ella llama a su ave.

-AKA! ATACALO CON RAFAGA DE CUCHILLAS!

El ave obedeció a su petición. Se posesiono sobre el demonio y batió sus alas provocando y gran ráfaga de aire caliente. En ese momento Yamiko se estaba concentrando y de su arma salieron 2 cuchillas mas, una a cada lado, provocando que sus llamas crecieran. Corrió contra el demonio, volvió a saltar y cuando estaba frente a él le dio un corte grave, cuando cayó al suelo

Dijo: Quémalo desde adentro, HI NO NAIFU!.

Luego de decir eso el demonio se vio envuelto en llamas y se desvaneció.

Pero uno se salvo y logro escapar.

Cuando ya no había nada, Yamiko se dirigió hacia los demás. Ya no poseía sus llamas pero si tenía su cola y cuernos.

-Yo...yo-dijo nerviosa, pero no logro terminar por que sintió como alguien la tiraba hacia atrás y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

-Mi Yamiko... mi pequeña... por fin has vuelto- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba. Tanto fue la emoción de sentir a su mama, que Yamiko no resistió, le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-yo...yo...lo lamento... lamento no haberte dicho quien era-dijo llorando- lo siento... lo siento...ma...mama

Cuando ya estaban mejor las dos se separaron y comenzaron a hablar sin tomar encuentra a los demás presentes.

-por que...porque estas aquí?... pensé que no te iban a dejar que saliros de gehena con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Rin y los demás escucharon eso y comenzaron a relacionar todo.

"la verdad es que en toda la clase no entendí nada"

"solo veía el paisaje...es muy lindo... nunca había visto algo hace"

"digamos que es un lugar... donde pocas personas pueden entrar... debes ser "especial" para poder ir"

"CUIDADO!...DETRAS TUYO!"

Todo tomaba sentido, sus extraños conocimientos, su forma de pelear, la voz que escucho rin. Todo demostraba que ella era un demonio.

-Disculpen molestar el momento madre e hija, pero hay que dejar que los alumnos vuelvan a sus habitaciones y no sería bueno que te vieran así ...YA-MI-KO- dijo mephisto detrás de todos- ahora por favor ayuden a los alumnos a volver y nos vemos todos en mi oficina... ¿de acuerdo?

Si- dijeron todos y Yamiko se fue.

EN LA OFICINA DE MEPHISTO

Ya todos estaban en la oficina.

-Con todo respeto mephisto- dijo sora- ¿desde cuándo sabias que Yamiko está aquí?

-desde siempre- respondió sonriente- ella vino a pedirme ayuda. Pero será mejor que hable ella ¿no?

-ella no esta aquí-Dijo Shura

- te equivocas, Shura

Al decir eso, desde detrás de la silla salió una nerviosa Yamiko, no tenía el valor de ver había adelante, solo miraba en suelo.

-Algo que decir Yamiko- dijo mephisto

-SI- dijo y se armo de valor para mirarlos a la cara- si tienen algo que preguntármelo, se los diré sin dudarlo.

Ninguno sabia que decir hasta que...

-¿Como llegaste aquí?- dijo su madre- Yugure no te hubiera dejado ir con las circunstancias que hay ... ni menos Satán.- dijo en voz alta provocando la pregunta de su relación con Satán.

-Ellos...Ellos no saben que estoy aquí...Yo...yo me escape...según ellos yo sigo entrenando en el bosque-dijo sin sentimientos

-Yamiko-dijo su mama-¿tu...- no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió

-¿QUE RELACION TIENES CON SATAN?!- grito suguro

Al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar el verlo a los ojos. Tenía una mirada de rabia y dolor, y no solo el sino todos sus "amigos"

-el...él fue quien me crio y entreno- dijo evitando su mirada- yo...yo soy un demonio mitad humano al igual que rin y yukio. La diferencia es que yo viví en assiah hasta los 5 años. Después de eso mi padre me llevo a gehena, para poder entrenarme. El problema es que el casi nunca estaba presente, y la responsabilidad de mi entrenamiento lo tomo Satán, el me crio desde los 5 años junto a mi papa.

Ella levanto la vista para poder verlos, y lo único que veía en ellos era tristeza. Pero alguien se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de ella. Esa era shiemi, ninguno creía que la joven que más miedo les tenía a los demonios, se le acercara.

-¿te...te encuentras bien...cierto... no tienes ninguna herida ru... digo Yamiko?- dijo nerviosa pero se veía lo preocupada que se encontraba

Yamiko no podía creer lo que ocurría, shiemi se le había acercado para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, no para juzgarla. La pregunta le afecto lo suficiente y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos

-Por qué me...me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?- dijo aguantándose el no llorar

-No...no tengo miedo...porque además de ser un demonios... eres mi...mi amiga y estoy segura que no mentiste nunca con respecto a tus sentimientos- dijo la rubia botando algunas lagrimas

-Shie...shiemi- dijo Yamiko que ya no pudo aguantar y comenzó a de limpiarse pero siguió llorando hasta que sintió algo suave en su rostro- Ka...Kamiki... tu... ¿tu también?

-Claro... cuando...cuando se trata de sentimientos...no...No sé...puede mentir-dijo está llorando- yo...yo...quiero...seguir...siendo tu amiga.

- yo también- dijo shiemi llorando

- y estoy segura que no somos las únicas... estoy segura... que ellos también- dijo kamiki mirando a los demás- así como aceptamos que rin y yukio eran demonios... también podemos... aceptarte a ti- dijo abrazando a Yamiko.

-es cierto- dijo shiemi y también la abrazo

Y resulta que estaban es lo cierto, todos sentían lo mismo. Yamiko a pesar de todo era su amiga, con la que reían y pasaban buenos ratos. Ya cuando las tres se encontraban mejor para seguir hablando surgió la pregunta más fuerte.

-Yo entiendo porque rin y yukio están en la escuela-dijo Shura- pero tu... si se supone que Satán te quiere tanto como para criarte ¿que haces aquí? ¿Cual es tu propósito?- la pregunta tenía sentido. Todos prestaron atención a lo está iba a contestar.

-Para proteger a rin y a yukio- respondió esta- ese es mi único propósito en assiah. Cumplir mi promesa de protegerlos.

-¿promesa? ¿A quién?- dijo yukio extrañado

-A Yuri...Yuri Egin -dijo Yamiko con una sonrisa

- como... ¿como conociste a Yuri, hija?- pregunto su mama

- en gehena, hay un templo escondido en lo profundo del bosque. En ese templo se encuentra su espíritu

-¿como puede estar su espíritu ahí?- dijo yukio

-Por que ese templo fue construido para ella, Satán lo hizo- dijo y lo miro sonriendo- yo de verdad lamento a verlos engañado... si se los hubiera dicho desde el principio algo peor hubiera pasado... y...y

-Todo está bien!-dijo rin alegre

-QUE?- dijo Yamiko sorprendida por la sonrisa de rin

-Tu lo dijiste...cada uno tiene sus razones, y también kamiki y shiemi tienen razón. Yo no creo que nos hayas mentido en tu forma de ser durante todo este tiempo.

-Rin- dijo sonriendo-GRACIAS

- okumura tiene razón- dijo shima- no konekomaru

-si... es cierto... Yamiko es rubí y rubí es Yamiko... con eso basta- dijo sonriendo

-solo promete no volver a mentirnos.- dijo suguro mirándola con una media sonrisa

-Gracias chicos... de verdad- dijo más tranquila- en ese caso. Mi nombre es Yamiko Kirigaku. Soy hija de sora, una exorcista, y Yugure, unos demonios, tengo llamas rojas que son las únicas que pueden hacerle daño a Satán.

-espera eso es cierto?- pregunto suguro

-a si es... ahora entiendo porque eres tan preciada para Satán... eres el demonio que nace cada 1000 años... la debilidad de Satán- dijo Shura- y yo que pensé que lo que decían los libros era mentira.

-No... no es mentira- dijo Yamiko seria- mis llamas pueden hacerle daño.- todos miraban asombrados a Yamiko y comprendieron porque era un secreto que estuviera en la assiah.- pero creo que las cosas se pondrán peor.

- porque lo dices, ru...digo Yamiko.- dijo rin intrigado

-en la pelea... uno de los demonios logro escapar. - dijo mirando el piso

-Creo que estas en problemas Yamiko. -dijo mephisto- el ya te descubrió... que piensas hacer ahora..."tesoro de Satán"- dijo mephisto con una sonrisa

-aquí se refiere?- pregunto shima

- cuando se manda cierta cantidad de demonios a assiah y solo regresan unos cuantos, se le informa de inmediato lo ocurrido a Satán-dijo mirando a shima- así que en otras palabras el sabrá que estoy aquí. Y hará lo que sea para que vuelva- dijo con una mirada triste.

-Entonces tendré que pasar sobre nosotros- dijo rin mirando a los demás

-Rin tiene razón- dijo yukio- no dejaremos que se lleven a nuestra amiga

Al decir eso todos sonrieron y mephisto dio por terminado el tema. Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sora se despidió de su hija y se fue. Así mismo lo hicieron shiemi, kamiki, shima, konekomaru y suguro. Al final quedo el trió de demonios que se dirigían a el antiguo dormitorio a descansar. Sin saber que alguien los observaba desde la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado el cap.**

**lo mas provable es que demore en subir el que viene.**

**espero que dejen sus comenterios y gracias por leer**

**Saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**lospersonajes no me pretenecen, son de la autora de ao no exprcist**

**la unica que me pertenece es yamiko junto con aka**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

En lo alto de la escuela se encontraba una figura masculina viendo como el trió de semi-demonios se iba a sus habitaciones, pero solo concentraba su vista en la joven de cabello negro.

-como llegaste... cuando volviste- se preguntaba-que haces aquí...Yamiko- dijo mientras recordaba la promesa que se hicieron antes de que esta se fuera.

Luego de que perdiera de vista al joven demonio, se dispuso a volver a la oficina de mephisto.

-Hace cuanto esta aquí?- pregunto

-hace como 3 semanas- dijo mephisto sonriendo- te sorprende...no Amaimon

-Claro que sorprende... esa es Yamiko- dijo mirando a su hermano- que hace aquí?

-si quieres saber eso, mejor se lo preguntas a ella

-pero esta con esos...exorcistas

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupan los exorcistas?- dijo sorprendido

-desde que casi me muero- respondió Amaimon sin mirarlo

-Yamiko te importa ¿No?- dijo mephisto y Amaimon afirmo con la cabeza- entonces ármate de valor y habla tú con ella frente a ellos. Y si intentan atacarte ella por seguro los va a detener no?

-Tienes razón- dijo Amaimon mientras sonreía recordando a Yamiko y luego salió por la ventana y desapareció

-increíble- dijo mephisto al ver como su hermano sonriendo- vaya que has cambiado a Amaimon... Yamiko

Al día siguiente

-"YAMIKO! DESPIERTA!"- le gritaba Aka para que esta se despertara

-ya estoy despierta- dijo Yamiko un poco molesta ya que no había alcanzado a dormir tanto por lo ocurrido en la noche- todavía es temprano Aka... porque tanto escándalo.

-"recuerdas lo le prometiste ayer a rin"- dijo seria

Yamiko al escuchar eso se puso a pensar tratando de recordar la promesa

FLASH BACK

-tengo mucho sueño- dijo Yamiko mientras caminaba con rin y yukio

-yo también... con todo el entrenamiento que tuvimos antes... y la pelea con el demonio... estoy realmente cansado- dijo rin bostezando

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Por eso te acostaste tarde, Rin?- pregunto yukio mirando a su hermano

-Si- dijo rin con una sonrisa- estábamos entrenando con ru ahh Yamiko. Todavía no me acostumbro a decirte Yamiko- dijo apenado

-no te preocupes rin... solo tomen su tiempo para acostumbrarse- dijo sonriendo- es lo mas lógico.

-yo por lo menos ya me acostumbre, Yamiko- dijo yukio sonriendo

-esa es la gran diferencia ente tu y rin- dijo sonriendo- rin es más lento- dijo riéndose

-eso es cierto- dijo yukio riendo junto a Yamiko

-par de idiotas... no se rían de mi- dijo rin molesto

-lo siento ni-san- decía yukio aguantándose las lagrimas por la risa

-lo lamento rin...- dijo Yamiko tratando de parar- rin no te enojes...- le dijo a rin poniendo un pequeño puchero

Rin al verla así no evito sonrojarse un poco pero miro hacia al otro lado- entonces despiértame en la mañana-dijo sin mirarla

-Que?- pregunto Yamiko confundida

-tengo mucho sueño y dudo despertarme a tiempo... asi que como disculpa te acepto que me vayas a despertar en la mañana... ¿está bien?- dijo rin mirando serio

-está bien- respondió Yamiko en un suspiro- es una promesa. En la mañana te voy a despertar... pero va hacer a mi manera- le dijo sonriendo para luego salir corriendo a su habitación

FIN FLASH BACK

-bien a poner en marcha mi plan- dijo Yamiko vistiéndose para ir en dirección a la habitación de los gemelos.

-"menos mal que les advertí"- dijo Aka

-Advertí?- ¿que quieres decir con eso Aka?

-"Veras...

FLASH BACK

-"será mejor que te cuides la espalda"- dijo una voz detrás de los gemelos

Cuando estos se dieron vuelta, vieron a la pequeña amiga de Yamiko.

-Tu eres Aka? ¿Cierto?- pregunto yukio

-"si... y antes que lo pregunten...yo era ese ave gigante que estaba junto a Yamiko"

-entonces también eres un demonio- dijo rin

-"si, y será mejor que me hagas caso y te cuides la espalda... quizás como te piensa despertar"- dijo eso y siguió a su amiga

FIN FLASH BACK

- porque les dijiste- dijo Yamiko con un puchero

-"Por el bien de ellos"- dijo Aka seria

-haa- suspiro Yamiko- no importa lo voy a hacer igual- dijo sonriendo y se fue

-"pobres niños"- suspiro Aka y la siguió

Ya cerca de la habitación de los gemelos, Yamiko vio como el menor de ellos salía. Cuando yukio salió se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-gracias por decirnos Aka- dijo yukio mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-"de nada"

-uno menos - dijo Yamiko inflando las mejillas

-no te preocupes... rin sigue durmiendo- le dijo yukio sonriendo- si lo logras despertar, sería un milagro

-vas a ver como lo voy despertar...después de eso nunca más va a querer que lo despierte - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-"va a terminar en terapia"- dijo Aka rendida y mirando a yukio

-bien, lo dejo en tus manos, Yamiko- luego de eso yukio se fue

Cuando ya no podía ver a yukio, Yamiko comenzó a abrir la puerta muy despacio para no despertar a rin. Cuando logro entrar del todo vio a rin durmiendo con el pequeño kuro sobre él.

-Que tiernos se ven... a cualquiera le daría pena despertarlos-susurro Yamiko con una sonrisa- pero a mí no- dijo seria

Después Yamiko comenzó a sacar un pequeño reproductor de música y lo conecto a la radio que rin tenía en su escritorio. Puso la radio lo más cerca que pudo de la oreja de rin. Cuando ya estaba a punto de ponerla a funcionar, kuro despertó.

-"QUE...QUE PIENSAS HACERLE A RIN!"- dijo kuro alterado y se propuso despertar a rin-RI...

Kuro no pudo continuar ya que Aka lo había tomado del cuello con sus patas y lo saco de la habitación por la ventana.

-"Gracias Aka"- le dijo Yamiko mentalmente- y ahora...

Yamiko había puesto a funcionar la radio y el sonido fue tan fuerte que hasta yukio que ya estaba saliendo del edificio logro escucharlo. Dentro de la habitación, apenas la radio sonó, rin salto de la cama y choco con la que estaba arriba del. Rin se golpeo en la frente y por reflejo tiro lejos la radio, esta dejo se funcionar ya que del golpe rin la había roto. cuando ya no había ruido , rin logro sentarse en su cama tocándose la frente que la tenia roja, cuando levanto la mirada vio que Yamiko estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca con las manos, pero no dio más y comenzó a reírse por la reacción de rin. Tanto fue que ella cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago sin parar de reír y comenzó a llorar por tanta risa.

-Peroo...pero QUE TE PASA YAMIKO!- dijo rin gritando y algo enojado

-lo siento- parando de reírse- te dije que te iba a despertar a mi manera...y hasta Aka te advirtió...¿no?- secandose las lagrimas por la risa

-Si... y si... pero tenía que ser así?- dijo ya más tranquilo

-la verdad es que no... Pero se me ocurrió eso así que...- le dijo de forma inocente y con una sonrisa- no estás enojado conmigo o si- dijo acercándose a rin para quedar en frente del.

-no...No estoy...enojado- dijo rin avergonzado por la cercana que estaba yamiko

-que bien...- dijo para luego salir de la habitación-por cierto ya es hora de ir a clases y creo que kuro se va demorar en volver-dijo antes de salir y le saco la lengua

-espera...QUE! Que le hiciste a kuro- dijo asomándose a el pasillo y logro ver Yamiko

-yo nada- dijo dándose vuelta - pero creo que Aka si.

-haa- suspiro rin entrando a su pieza- pobre kuro... espero que este bien- dijo y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando rin ya estaba listo, bajo para encontrarse con Yamiko, quien lo estaba esperando. Rin le pregunto dónde estaba kuro, y Yamiko lo único que le dijo fue que no sabe ya que también había perdido de vista a Aka, pero estaba segura que se encontraban bien. Rin no dijo nada más y desvió la mirada a un reloj que se encontraba en la entrada y vio que eran las 7:55 am, la clase comenzaba en 5 minutos. Tomo la mano de Yamiko y salió corriendo, Yamiko no logro decir palabra alguna y solo lo siguió.

EN LA SALA DE CLASES, EN EL MISMO MOMENTO

Acercándose a la sala se encontraban los 3 jóvenes monjes y las chicas de la clase. Cuando estos entraron, vieron algo que el dejo impresionado, alguien los esperaba.

-que... ¿que haces tu aquí?!- le grito suguro protegiendo a los demás

-eso no te incumbe- fue lo único que dijo este individuo

-que hacemos ahora, bon?- pregunto shima

-no lo sé...- dijo suguro pensando

-mantengámonos alerta hasta que rin llegue o algún profesor- dijo kamiki

-kamiki, tiene razón- dijo shiemi, quien se escondía en su espalda

-vaya que son ruidosos- dijo el joven y se recostó en la mesa mirando al techo mientras comía una paleta de dulce

A unos cuantos metros estaban rin y Yamiko correen hacia la sala. Rin fue el primero en entrar. Como no vio a nadie sentado miro hacia los lados y pudo ver a su compañero de clases con armas en mano. Luego entro Yamiko que miro hacia donde lo hacía rin.

-shiemi...-dijo Yamiko acercándose- ¿que sucede? ¿Porque están así?- dijo preocupada

-el...el esta ahí- dijo shiemi apuntando a la mesa

-shiemi... kamiki ¿qué ocurre? -volvió a preguntar Yamiko

Kamiki solo guardo silencio, se encontraba muy concentrada.

- oye shima ¿que pasa?- dijo rin acercándose al mencionado

-mira hacia la mesa de suguro- dijo con un poco de miedo

Rin vio hacia adelante y no podía creer lo que veía. Yamiko decidió también mirar hacia donde veían sus dos amigas y tampoco lo pudo creer.

-rin... ¿me puedes decir... que hace...Amaimon aquí?- le pregunto suguro

-no lo sé...- dijo rin preparando su espada- pero lo voy a averiguar

Rin termino de sacar su espada y la presencia de sus llamas pusieron en alerta a Amaimon. Rin no tardo y lo ataco. Amaimon podía esquivar todos sus ataques, pero este tenía cuidado que no pasara lo mismo que en el bosque. En uno de esos ataques que esquivo logro ver a su amiga, quien miraba atónita.

-Yamiko- susurro Amaimon

Rin logro escucharlo.

-si vienes a llevártela, no dejare que lo hagas- le grito rin. Este relaciono lo dicho por Yamiko la noche anterior.

Rin comenzó a enfurecer, y esta vez Amaimon no logro esquivarlo, y cayó como tronco al suelo. La sala se encontraba toda desordenada, las mesas estaban todos arrinconados, dejando todo el centro descubierto para una batalla. Amaimon aprovecho que el piso era de madera, y el, siendo el rey de la tierra, comenzó a controlar la madera a su alrededor tomando a rin por sorpresa y lo envolvió de tal manera que lo hiso soltar su espada.

-SUELTALO!- grito alguien en la puerta

-yuki!... ayuda a rin- le grito shiemi

-claro...- dijo apuntando a Amaimon con su pistola- shima, konekomaru, suguro... rodéenlo

-SI!- dijeron los tres

-mas te vale soltarlo Amaimon... si no quieres tener problemas- dijo yukio acercándose.

-yo no vengo a hacerles nada- dijo Amaimon, por primera vez serio- no vengo por ustedes

-VIENE POR YAMIKO- dijo rin aun envuelto en la trampa de Amaimon

-peor todavía... no dejaremos que te la lleves- le dijo suguro

Amaimon solo bajo la cabeza, en forma de rendición. Bajo a rin y este tomo de inmediato su arma. En eso llego Shura y sora, habían escuchado todo el escándalo.

-YAMIKO! Estas bien?- le dijo su mama pero esta la ignoro- Yamiko?- dijo confundida

-se encuentran bien chicas- le pregunto Shura a shiemi y kamiki

-si... estamos bien- respondió shiemi

-NO SE QUIEN TE ENVIO...PERO NO TE VAS A LLEVAR A MI HIJA- dijo sora sacando un puñal de la manga de su uniforme

-POR ÚLTIMA VEZ YO NO VENGO A E...- Amaimon no pudo continuar. Alguien lo estaba abrazando.

Todos estaban ya boquiabiertos, no entendían que pasaba. En esos momentos fue que llego mephisto y no pudo evitar sonreír.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Todo había quedado en silencio. Nadie creía lo que veía. Poco a poco el abrazo fue correspondido y Amaimon se aferro a su amiga, ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

-no sabes...cuanto deseaba verte... Yamiko- dijo Amaimon mas tranquilo

-yo también- dijo Yamiko abrazándolo mas fuerte- te extrañaba mucho...Amaimon...no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

-tu también me tenias preocupado- dijo Amaimon separándose para verla a la cara - han pasado 8 años... hace 8años que no hablamos

-no seas mentiroso- dijo Yamiko sonriendo- hasta hace un año nos escribíamos o no

-es distinto hablarse que escribirse- dijo Amaimon sonriéndole

Nadie creía que los dos se hablaran con tanta naturalidad.

-QUE LINDO!-dijo mephisto acercándose a los dos demonios- hace mucho que no te veía tan contento hermanito

-aprovecha- volvió a decir serio- por que a ti no te voy a sonreír nunca.

-ESE ES EL AMAIMON QUE YO RECUERDO- dijo Yamiko muy alegre y colgándose del cuello de su amigo.

-Yamiko... esta pesada- dijo Amaimon algo cansado

-OYE!- Yamiko se paro con las manos en la cintura - no estoy gorda... no he subido de peso- dijo con un puchero

-Como digas- dijo Amaimon mirándola sonriente

-malo- susurro Yamiko

-será mejor que me lo lleve- dijo mephisto tomando a Amaimon del cuello de su chaqueta y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala- más tarde pueden seguir hablando.

-bien...- dijo Yamiko sonriendo y despidiéndose de su amigo- nos vemos después Amaimon!

Lo único que hiso Amaimon fue mover su mano en señal de adios. Cuando ya no se veían los dos. Sora y Shura se fueron para que yukio comenzara su clase. Yukio pidió que lo ayudaran a ordenar la sala. Cuando ya estaba lista, todos tomaron asiento y comenzó la clase. Todos se encontraban muy confundidos, no ponían atención a lo que decía yukio, ni el mismo sabía bien lo que decía. Yamiko por su parte estaba sentada junto a suguro y no dejaba se sonreír, se veía realmente feliz.

En ese momento yukio no ajunto más y golpeo la mesa c0n un libro haciendo que todos, hasta Yamiko, lo miraran sorprendidos.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que ninguno va a poner atención en mi clase- dijo acercándose a los demás- así que mejor salgamos de inmediato de las dudas...- para poder mirar a Yamiko- ¿que es lo que paso hace un rato?- dijo serio

-Etto...yo- dijo Yamiko nerviosa

-explícate- dijo suguro a su lado- prometiste no guardar secretos

-eso es cierto... cumple!- le exiguo shima

-está bien- dijo Yamiko rendida- acérquense.

Sus amigos habían tomado la decisión de formar un semi círculo alrededor de ella. En frente de Yamiko estaba rin y al lado de este, hacia la derecha, suguro, shima y konekomaru. Por la izquierda estaba yukio, shiemi y kamiki.

-comienza- dijo suguro serio mirando a Yamiko

-bueno...- suspiro y se paro derecha dando la impresión de que iba a decir un discurso- les conté que a mí me crio Satán... por lo tanto el que me no conociera a Amaimon iba a ser imposible... al principio Amaimon yo no le importaba mucho ya que era una "humana" en gehena, aunque la verdad no le importan muchas cosas,... la cosa es que un día Satán nos hizo pelear y a pesar de que él era más grande que yo..., y por mucho ,...le gane. Después de eso Amaimon empezó a tomarme en cuenta, entrenábamos a diario, pero solo eso era. Además me ocurría que cuando salía por la "ciudad" todos los demonios me trataban distintos y... en una ocasión... Amaimon me defendió. luego de eso empezó a acercarme y Amaimon no me rechazo, por lo que seguí insistiendo, hasta que nos volvimos amigos...- dijo y tomo un gran respiro- hace que... esa es la razón de mi reacción...lamento haberles mentido... otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ya veo... - dijo shiemi pensativa- pero aun así, si tu y el son amigos y se veían en gehena... porque el abrazo

- lo que shiemi quiere decir es que ¿por que fuiste tan cariñosa?- dijo kamiki mirando de reojo a shiemi

-la verdad es que no veía a Amaimon desde que me fui a entrenar hace 8 años

-otra cosa Yamiko- dijo konekomaru algo tímido- si tu y Amaimon son amigos...eso quiere decir ¿que lo veremos más seguido o no?- pregunto algo asustado

- probablemente- sonrió nerviosa

-mas le vale que no nos ataque... o que intente algo raro, para Satán- dijo suguro con los brazos cruzados

-Yamiko... ¿eso...eso puede pasar?- pegunto shima

-No...- contesto sonriente- Amaimon es muy distinto cuando esta conmigo. Si se dieron cuenta hasta mephisto se sorprendió.- dio una pausa- y si intentara algo se las vería primero conmigo

-¿entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco te delataría... o si?- pregunto yukio

-¿a que te refieres yuki?- le pregunto shiemi

-a que si él se la puede llevar de vuelta a gehena- respondió yukio

- no lo creo... lo menos que el quiere es ponerme en peligro... después de todo es como mi guardián- volvió a dar una pausa- pero les voy a pedir un favor

-¿cual, Yamiko?- dijo kamiki

-por favor no lo ataque ni nada de eso...- dijo haciendo una reverencia- solo sopórtenlo un tiempo. ¿Si?

-está bien-digiero todos, salvo rin que permaneció en silencio durante toda la conversación

-Rin...- dijo Yamiko acercándose- me lo prometes

Rin levanto la cabeza y se veía algo molesto- está bien- dijo haciendo que Yamiko sonriera

-Gracias a todos!- dijo muy alegre

-pero más le vale no acercase tanto- dijo rin en un susurro que solo su hermano y suguro escucharon

Luego todos comenzaron a ir cada uno a su asiento, menos suguro que se quedo para hablar con yukio.

-¿Tu también lo escuchaste no?- pegunto suguro

- te refieres a lo que dijo rin

- claro, sonó algo...

-Celoso- dijo yukio mirando a su hermano de reojo, quien ya estaba sentado.

-si... no será que a rin...

-no lo se... no es algo que se pueda decir tan a la ligera

-es verdad... bueno como sea... mejor comencemos con la clase okumura-sensei- dijo suguro y se fue a su asiento.

La clase luego fue muy tranquila y, por milagro, todos podían atención, hasta rin que necesitaba olvidar la escena de Amaimon y Yamiko abrazados.

En el patio de la escuela se encontraba Shura y sora caminado tranquilamente.

-Oye sora...-dijo Shura

-que cosa Shura

-¿no encuentras raro como tu hija y Amaimon se comportaron?

-no sabría decirte

- ¿a que te refieres?

-Yamiko vivo mucho tiempo en gehena, por lo tanto tenía que conocer a alguien y hacer amigos

-pero ese era Amaimon, el rey de la tierra, uno de los ocho demonios más fuertes y además en uno de los hijos de Satán.

- lo sé, como también se que Yamiko es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse- dijo sora tranquila

-si tu lo dices

EN LA OFICINA DE MEPHISTO

- te veías muy contento Amaimon- decía mephisto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-que bueno- respondió Amaimon serio- hermano crees que papa ya sepa

-¿que cosa?

-que Yamiko esta aquí... el no la dejaría salir de gehena

-lo más probable es que ya sabe... y si es hace debe estar furioso- dijo mephisto serio y mirando hacia afuera

- me preocupa- dijo Amaimon acercándose - que pasa si papa decide venir y hacerla daño a Yamiko.

-aunque venga e intente hacer algo, nuestros hermanitos la protegerían junto a sus amigos... además dudo que sea capaz de atacar a su "tesoro"- volvió a decir serio

-si es capaz

-¿que?

-papa si sería capaz de atacar a Yamiko...el preferiría matarla a que este de lado de los humanos... por eso tengo miedo...- dijo triste y preocupado- no quiero que le haga daño.

-piensa que si él lo intentara...Yugure también la protegería... Yamiko es su hija y para el siempre su familia es primero que su rey

-tienes razón... además las llamas de Yamiko la ayudan...

-así es... si su llamas la rodean, difícilmente Satán le puede hacer daño- hizo una pausa- pero contéstame algo Amaimon... ¿serias capaz de traicionar a papa por proteger a Yamiko?

Amaimon se encontraba realmente sorprendido por la pregunta de mephisto. Que iba a hacer. Ayudar a su papa o proteger a su amiga.

-piensa es eso...- dijo mephisto mirándolo- eso es lo único que puedes hacer por el momento

Amaimon miraba el suelo muy confundido y de un instante a otro desapareció, dejando a mephisto solo.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE GEHENA

-COMO ES POSIBLE ESO!- decía un alterado y furioso Satán- ESA NIÑA... ¿COMO SE ATREVIO A TRAICIONARME?

-eso es lo pude rescatar del único demonio que de todos los enviamos a atacar- dijo un soldado arrodillado

-pero ella...ella dijo que iba a entrenar- decía Yugure a un lado del soldado- ¿por que lo hiso?

- lamento haberle dicho esto Satán, pero esa es la verdad... Yamiko está en assiah, junto a sus dos hijos y los exorcistas.- dijo levantando la vista-ella nos ha traicionado... Yamiko nos trai...

-YA ES SUFICIENTE... YA ENTENDIMOS- dijo furioso- AHORA FUERA DE AQUI!

-Si... si señor!- dijo el soldado y se fue

Cuando el soldado se fue, hubo un gran silencio, Satán se había quedado sentado con una mano apoyada en su frente. Mientras que Yugure miraba el suelo con gran tristeza

-¿como...como ocurrió esto Yugure?- le pregunto Satán-¿por que hiso eso?- volvió a decir con un tono de decepción

-no lo sé- dijo Yugure - como es que supo... no le dijimos nada

-eso ya no importa...- dijo Satán poniéndose de pie- esto no se quedara así

-que quieres decir?

-Yamiko va a volver por las buenas o las malas...y si se resiste...

-no pensaras en...

- no hay opción... aunque me duela decirlo Yugure... pero tú sabes lo que pasaría

- lo se... pero... pero aun así es mi hija... y aunque seas tú el que me lo ordene... no lo voy a ser...- dijo Yugure seguro sé si mismo

- pues si no lo hicieras, y la protegieras de mi. Tendría que pelear contigo, que es lo menos que quiero hacer... - dijo Satán mirándolo- y aunque me duela... tendría que... matar a Yamiko

-pero...pero

- sé lo que quieres decir...- dijo para volver a sentarse- te daré un oportunidad de convencerla a que vuelva... ocupa todos los recursos posibles, y si alguien intenta detenerte, simplemente acaba con ellos.

- y si Yamiko los protege

- pelearas contra ella y listo... piénsalo bien Yugure

-está bien... lo voy a intentar- Yugure se dio por vencido y se fue. Satán quedo completamente solo en la habitación. Y solo se lamentaba y rogaba para que no tuviera que llevar a cabo lo que menos deseaba.


	10. Chapter 10

_**los personajes no me pertenecen , son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**solamente me pertenecen yamiko, aka, yugure, sora y una nueva :p**_

* * *

CAPITULO 10

*******************EN GEHENA************************

-HA!- gritaba un demonio golpeando todo lo que estaba a su paso- ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¿PORQUE?!

Este no se dio cuenta que dejo la puerta abierta y desde ella lo miraba una preocupada joven demonio.

-Tío Yugure... ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo ella acercándose al mencionado

-¿que?...- dijo dándose vuelta para ver a la joven- lo siento... te preocupe Runa

-un poco... ¿por qué esta así de alterado?...- le pregunto

Runa era una amiga de Yamiko, ya que Vivian un junto a la otra. Su cabello era de color plomo hasta la altura de los hombros, recto y adelante a un lado era más largo, y sus ojos eran de distinto color uno era de color verde, mientras que el otro que era "especial" era de un color rosa pastel. Con ese ojo en particular podía ver las cadenas que los distintos demonios tenían con Satán, que representaban un contrato, como era en el caso de Yugure.

-Es Yamiko- dijo Yugure triste mirando el piso

-Yamiko...- dijo pensando - espere... ¿QUE LE PASO A YAMIKO? ES ALGO MALO?!- dijo mas que preocupada

-no...no le paso nada... pero ella está en assiah

-en... assiah- dijo Runa nerviosa

- sí y Satán no está muy contento que digamos...- dijo mirando como Runa se escabullía sospechosamente hacia su casa- RUNA!

-SI SEÑOR!- dijo runa recta en pose militar

-¿Tu sabias?- dijo serio

-ETTO...

-RUNA!

-SI!... Yamiko me lo dijo antes de irse- dijo asustada

-ESPERA ¿QUE?!- dijo Yugure sorprendido

FLASH BACK

Runa se encontraba leyendo en su pequeño refugio lejos de su casa cuando...

-Runa?- dijo Yamiko acercándose a su amiga

-YAMI! VOLVISTE!- dijo runa muy feliz para poder abrazar a su amiga

-si- dijo sin importancia

-Yami... ¿que te sucede?- dijo runa preocupada

-perdona por lo que voy a decir pero... necesito que guardes el secreto- dijo seria- ¿Lo harás?

-pero ya mi... no entiendo

-veras...yo pienso traicionar a Satán- dijo de una cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos por la reacción que runa haría

-QUE!- dijo runa sorprendida-pe...pero... ¿Porque? Esperaría eso de cualquiera que tuviera una cadena pero... tu...yami al contrario de muchos tu eres libre... no posees cadena.

-primero no soy la única... tu tampoco tienes- dijo mirándola acusadoramente

-Eso...eso es distando... que la allá roto es una cosa...- dijo sin mirarla- pero tú no nunca la tuviste... ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?

-eso es lo segundo... tengo una buena razón- Yamiko le dijo a su amiga todo lo ocurrido en esos 8 años. Runa tampoco lo pudo creer a la primera, no entendía como podía ser posible. Pero fue juntando piezas que a ella se hacían sospechar. Una de ellas era la actitud de su padre, otro general demonio.

-No puede ser cierto- dijo runa cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-pero es la verdad... aunque duela admitirlo- dijo Yamiko poniéndose a la altura de su amiga- si el logra su objetivo... el equilibrio que hay entre nuestros mundo se acabaría y seria un guerra interminable.

-tienes razón...pero ten en cuenta que si nosotras no lo sabíamos... lo más probable es que ningún demonio de nuestra edad sepa.

-¿nuestra edad?-¿Enserio?- dijo Yamiko casi riéndose

-bueno... lo que parecen de nuestra edad- dijo cruzando los brazo, ya que era cierto- somos las únicas que crecen como un humano

-si... tu eres descendiente de una antigua demonio -humana... y yo soy hija de una humana- dijo de pie- entonces ¿me vas a cubrir o no?

-haa- suspiro runa- está bien... guardare el secreto... solo porque tienes razón

-Gracia runa- dijo abrazando a su amiga- no le digas a nadie ni menos a mi papa...necesito que seas mis ojos en gehena

-Claro- dijo runa sonriendo

-bien... en ese caso me voy

-espera... ¿Ahora?- dijo runa sorprendida

-claro...mientras antes mejor

-de acuerdo... entonces que te vaya bien...- dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

-adiós... runa

-OYE YAMI!- dijo de sorpresa

-¿QUE?!

-NO TE VAYAS A ENAMORAR DE ALGUN HUMANO...O QUIZAS PEOR DE UNO DE SUS HIJOS- dijo runa guiñiendole

-RUNA!- alego Yamiko roja como tomate

Runa solo se reía de ella - ESTA BIEN... ADIOS YAMI!- al decir eso Yamiko solo sonrió y se fue.

FIN FLASH BACK

-lo siento... pero Yamiko me pidió que no le digiera- dijo rápido con un poco de miedo- usted más que nadie sabe que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-lo sé pero...ah- suspiro Yugure- el problema es otro- dijo triste

-¿Problema?- dijo runa curiosa-¿Que sucedió tío Yugure?

-Satán envió un grupo de demonios a assiah y solo volvió uno...

-¿y qué tiene de problema eso?... los humanos tienen derecho a defenderse

-el problema es que no fueron los humanos los que acabaron con ellos, ni siquiera los hijos de Satán... - dijo aun más triste- fue...fue Yamiko

-Yami?... entonces ¿Satán lo sabe?- dijo preocupada

-si... y piensa... hacer que vuelva...pero hace como tú dices los dos sabemos que ella no va a cambiar de opinión.

-y si Yamiko no vuelve?

-el...el...el piensa matarla- dijo ya en lagrimas

-QUE?!- matarla... pero yami...Yamiko... qué piensa hacer con eso tío Yugure?- pregunto muy preocupada casi en lagrimas

-no...No puedo hacer nada... yo debo... debo hacerle caso

-pero Yugure... es Yamiko

-lo sé y me dio una oportunidad de convencerla...pero si no lo logro...el...el- cuando estaba a punto de terminar miro hacia arriba y runa ya no estaba. Ella se había ido antes de que este terminara- ¿Runa?!

Ya lejos del lugar llegando al bosque donde estaba el espíritu de Yuri, se encontraba runa volando desesperadamente hacia el templo que le conto su amiga-Tengo... tengo que decirle... a Yamiko

Cuando ya estaba en el templo, se paro frente a él y dijo: puerta que llevas a assiah, te suplico que te abras y me lleves donde mi amiga, llévame donde se encuentra Yamiko, el demonio de fuego rojo- cuando termino no sucedía nada, pero...

-Si tu deseo es ir... lo harás...pero un precio tendrás que pagar- dijo la voz de una mujer

-¿Cual?

-si vas serás igual de perseguida que tu amiga... serás una traidora- dijo haciendo una pausa- ¿soportaras eso?

Runa se quedo pensando un rato y - si lo voy a soportar... porque no voy a estar sola... yami va a estar conmigo

-está bien- apenas dijo eso la voz, una gran puerta apareció y comenzó a abrirse - buena suerte... Runa...y por favor mándale mis saludos a Yamiko y a mis hijos

-claro...Yuri- dijo runa y se fue.

**************************EN ASSIAH*********************************

De lo sucedido con Amaimon ya había pasado una semana, todo era como antes.

Su amistad no cambio con nada se eso, la verdad es que se fue fortaleciendo cada día más.

Todos los amigos de Yamiko le preguntaban cosas sobre gehena y su vida allá, encantaban fascinante todo lo que vivió Yamiko. Los paisajes que ella describía eran todo lo contraria a assiah.

Hasta la presencia de Amaimon se le hiso normal después de un tiempo. cada vez que Yamiko salía de clases iba a buscar a Amaimon para pasar un rato juntos, y ponerse al tanto de todo, cuando ya era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, todos se juntaban en la casa de shiemi.

La primera vez que Yamiko llego con Amaimon de la mano, todos quedaron sorprendidos, y más de alguno (en especial shima y konekomaru) se asustaban de su presencia. Yukio por su parte estaba tranquilo, sabía que mientras que Yamiko estuviera ahí, el no haría nada malo, mientras que suguro se mantenía un tanto alerta en el actuar de Amaimon y también en cómo reaccionaba rin.

Poco a poco Amaimon se comportaba como un humano más, hasta sonreía debes en cuando.

de un principio Amaimon solo se quedaba en la puerta del jardín de shiemi, pero a medida que pasaba en tiempo se fue acercando, hasta sentarse junto a los demás , a un lado de él siempre estaba Yamiko y al otro lado (por seguridad y quizás algo de desconfianza) suguro.

Lo que no cambiaba por nada del mundo era su actuar con Yamiko. De repente este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, o si no se acostaba en sus piernas. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien. A shiemi le parecía muy tierna su amistad y la mayoría no podía creerlo. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando Amaimon de sentaba detrás de Yamiko y la abrazaba por la espalda y además siendo el más alto acomodaba su cabeza sobre la de Yamiko , pero eso molestaba en especial para un joven demonio peli azul, que se alteraba mucho, tanto que se enojaba por todo.

Asi era un día normal para ellos.

-Yamiko?

-que cosa shiemi?- dijo mirando a su amiga

-allá en gehena... la vida es como aquí?

-la verdad es que no...

-A ¿que te refieres Yamiko?-pregunto yukio

-por ejemplo la "escuela" en gehena no son para enseñarte de historia o de lenguaje o de todo lo que hay aquí... allá son para que aprendas a pelear... si uno no sabe pelear prácticamente no sirve de nada- dijo seria - y...AY!- dijo de dolor- Amaimon me duele... mueve tu cabeza y suéltame un poco...me estas apretando.

-no quiero- dijo bajito lo que solo yukio y rin escucharon, siendo este ultimo el que más se molesto por lo que respondió

-Te pidió algo... deberías hacerlo- dijo rin molesto

Lo dicho por rin no se tomo como algo raro, pero yukio y suguro lo miraron extrañados. Ellos tenían una pequeña sospecha que día a día se hacía más fuerte.

-entonces lo que importa es ser fuerte... ¿No?- dijo konekomaru

-tiene sentido... después de todo cualquier demonio que viene... es capaz de hacer de todo... hasta los más pequeños- dijo kamiki pensativa

-Como nii- dijo shiemi

-si pero nii es inofensivo. -dijo shima casi burlándose

-no seas así shima... todo demonio tiene su gracia- dijo Yamiko para poder calmar a shiemi que se había sentido mal

-entonces en resumen gehena en un lugar peligroso- dijo suguro acostado de espalda

-si- dijo Yamiko sonriendo

-y sin dulces- agrego Amaimon

-¿sin... dulces?- pregunto yukio

-si... en gehena no hay dulces... y son deliciosos- dijo Amaimon con una pequeña sonrisa

-Amaimon es como un niño pequeño- dijo shima riendo

-es cierto...- dijo shiemi riéndose

-y eso que tiene más edad que todos nosotros juntos- dijo suguro sin aguantar la risa, todos estaban riendo, hasta rin pero lo disimulaba un poco.

-Yami... ¿que pasa... por que se ríen?- dijo Amaimon mirando a su amiga

- nada... solo que de verdad parases un niño- dijo Yamiko parando de reír y por una vieja costumbre le dio a amaino un beso en la mejilla. Ninguno se dio cuenta

Del beso, salvo suguro que se encontraba al lado de ellos y claro rin que lo único que hacía era vigilar a Amaimon. Suguro al principio sonrió por la acción pero luego se le vino rin a la mente, y se levanto rápido para ver a rin.

Cuando lo vio rin estaba petrificado, no creía que eso había pasado. Rin cambio de a poco su rostro y se vio muy enojado, sentía un deseo se acabar con Amaimon en el mismo lugar, pero también sabía que si lo hacía iba a hacer mucho peor. Por lo que antes de que eso sucediera se puso de pie y se fue así como así, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Suguro solo permaneció sentado viendo como rin se iba. Pero no era el único.

La energía de rin se había elevando tanda que Amaimon se dio cuenta, y, por primera vez, le pareció interesante el saber por qué. Este soltó Yamiko y se puso de pie para poder ir en dirección a donde estaba rin. Suguro al darse cuenta quiso pararse pero el mismo Amaimon lo detuvo.

-ni se te ocurra ir- le dijo serio- si esta tan enojado como creo es peligroso que vayas.- dijo y se fue, dejando a suguro sorprendido por su forma de pensar.

Aunque Amaimon parecía un demonio totalmente despreocupado, sabía exactamente lo que sucedía y como comenzaba a preocuparse por la seguridad de ellos.

* * *

_**les agradesco mucho sus reviews.**_

_** me dan mucho animo para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

_**saludos a todos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**los personajes no me pertenecen,son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**solo me pertenecen yamiko, yugure, sora , aka y runa**_

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Mientras que la gran mayoría de los futuros exorcistas se encontraban disfrutando y conversando. Rin se encontraba en el jardín escondido que estaba en casa de shiemi.

Por lo sucedido con Yamiko y Amaimon, una furia, que ni rin podía controlar bien, se fue apoderando de este. Se concentro en un árbol grande y fuerte, el comenzó a golpear una y otra vez, se estaba descargando con el pobre árbol. Todos los pequeños demonios del jardín se mantenían refugiados, rin les causaba mucho miedo.

Amaimon logro encontrar la entrada al jardín, y lo primero que vio fue a rin totalmente enojado. Este se acerco de a poco.

-cuando le pegas también le duele- dijo Amaimon sin importancia

-...

-todos están arriba,... se supone que tienes que estar ahí.

-...

-¿quieres por lo menos mover una oreja?... si no vas ahora se van a preo...

-CALLATE!- le grito rin furioso. Rin comenzaba a volverse un demonio. Sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo rojizo. Del puro grito Amaimon retrosedio, y recordó el ultimo encuentro con rin.

-vaya... estas realmente enojado- dijo volviendo a avanzar-... pero aun así no entiendo porque.

-ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

-y aun no entiendo porque se interesan tanto por ti...- dijo suspirando- papa, mi hermano y hasta Yamiko.

-Yamiko- dijo rin bajito

-si hasta Yamiko se preocupa por ti... lo único que hace cuando se toca el tema de por qué esta aquí... habla de ti y de yukio- dijo sacando un dulce- pero en especial de ti- en ese momento Amaimon lo miro y, a pesar de ser un demonio que nada le importa no es tonto, logro ver un sonrojado rin.

Se quedo pensando un rato, y relacionándolo con lo que pasaba en gehena, muchos demonios reaccionaban así con Yamiko- no me digas que te pusiste celoso- dijo mirando a rin sospechosamente

-celoso... de que hablas...y ¿de quién sería?...- dijo rin mirarlo pero obviamente esta rojo

-de mi...-dijo Amaimon

-yo no esta...- rin fue interrumpido

-Te gusta Yamiko... ¿No?

-no me gusta!

-si claro...- dijo Amaimon sin creerle nada- te gusta

-no me gusta!

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Si! Y se acabo el tema

-está bien... lo admitiste...- dijo Amaimon y se dio la vuelta para irse

-Lo admití- dijo rin para sí y comenzó a pensar 1...2...3...-espera no me gusta!

-como digas...pero ten encuentra que...- dijo y se dio vuelta para verlo- Yamiko... Es Mía- dijo sonriendo

Eso provoco aun más a rin. Esta vez no pudo aguantar y desenvaino su espada y comenzó a atacar a Amaimon. Para Amaimon era un simple juego y logro lo que quería... logro provocar a rin, lo que significaba que era cierto... Yamiko le gustaba.

Como rin ya totalmente estaba descontrolado, a Amaimon se le hacía muy difícil esquivar todos sus ataques y se llevo más de un corte, pero nada grave. El problema fueron los pequeños demonios de jardín. Apenas comenzó la pelea huyeron del lugar en busca de refugio con shiemi.

CON LOS DEMAS

-ah!- dijo suguro estirándose- quizás que está pasando?

-¿a qué te refieres bon?- dijo shima

-no...No se dieron cuenta- dijo suguro extrañado

-¿Que cosa?- dijo kamiki

Hubo un silencio y por fin yukio se dio cuenta

-rin no está- dijo buscando con la mirada

-Amaimon tampoco- dijo Yamiko dándose vuelta

-¿Donde estarán?- dijo shiemi

-bon que paso?- dijo konekomaru

-hace ya rato rin se levanto y se fue... y Amaimon lo siguió- dijo tranquilo ya que recordó las palabras de Amaimon

-ESPERA! ¿QUE?!- dijo Yamiko y yukio alterados

-SI ESOS DOS SE JUNTAN...- yukio no pudo continuar ya que se acercaban muchos pequeños corriendo y tirándose encima de shiemi

-¿que les ocurre?- dijo shiemi preocupada

-Se ven asustados- respondió kamiki

-que raro... ellos siempre están felices- dijo shima extrañado

-no entiendo porque est...- konekomaru no pudo continuar.

Se había escuchado un gran estruendo, como si algo se hubiera caído.

-¿DE DONDE VINO ESO?- dijo suguro mirando a su alrededor

-Es de abajo- dijo yukio extrañado

-Abajo... en el jardín- dijo shiemi segura

-hay dos personas... una está alterada...- dijo Yamiko con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose

-"son esos dos demonios... están paliando"- dijo un pequeño mirando a Yamiko. Siendo solo ella la que escucho.

-Dos demonios?...- dijo en voz alta pensando- no...NO... RIN... AMAIMON!- dijo Yamiko antes de salir corriendo. Los demás comprendieron rápidamente lo que quiso decir y la siguieron.

Cuando ya estaban llegando lo primero que vieron fue como rin atacaba a Amaimon, quien en ese momento se encontraba un una pequeña herida en el brazo que estaba sangrando .Yamiko se comenzó a preocupar. No encontraban el sentido de lo que ocurría.

-A eso se refería- dijo suguro sorprendido

-que?- dijo shima extrañado

-antes de que Amaimon lo siguiera... intente detenerlo y me dijo que no fuera... dijo que rin estaba enojado- dijo mirando a los demás

-Hay que detenerlos- dijo yukio sacando su arma

-pero cómo?- dijo shiemi dudosa y con miedo

-deja de ser tan miedosa- dijo kamiki algo enojada- hay que detenerlos y punto

-pero shiemi tiene razón... ¿como?... los dos dan algo de miedo...- dijo konekomaru asustado- meterse en el medio en muy peligroso

-Yamiko... ¿que hacemos?- pregunto suguro

-...

-¿Yamiko?- volvió a decir

-...

-YAMIKO! DESPIERTA!- le grito yukio

-que?- dijo por fin Yamiko

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Como los detenemos?

-Yo... yo...- dijo pensando y...

Cuando Yamiko levanto la vista vio que Amaimon ya está en el suelo y rin estaba listo para todo. Suguro y yukio que estaban más decididos fueron corriendo para poder detener a rin, pero no eran lo suficiente mente rápidos, rin ya entiba a unos pocos metros de Amaimon pero... una gran muralla roja apareció.

Yamiko había sacado su guadaña y de un solo golpe al suelo los separo...

-YA ES SUFUCIENTE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO... AMAIMON... RIN

Los dos mencionados se calmaron, más rin que Amaimon, pero como rin seguía algo alterado yukio y suguro lo sujetaron para que nada pasara. Shima y konekomaru ayudaban a Amaimon a ponerse de pie, mientras que shiemi comenzó a curar su herida con ayuda de nii. Kamiki entiba junto a Yamiko y la intentaba calmar ya que se había agitado un poco

-bien- dijo Yamiko calmada y...- QUE PASO AQUI?

Al principio ninguno hablo, pero kamiki ayudo a la respuesta.

-mejor hablan porque si no podemos arreglar esto frente el director y a Shura- dijo mirando a rin y a Amaimon

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que...

-Yo solo quería saber por qué se enojo- dijo Amaimon mirando a Yamiko

-así...- dijo sin creerle- y por eso ¿rin se altero?

-bueno... eso tiene otra razón- dijo Amaimon sin mirarla

-¿CUAL?!- le grito yukio

-el se enojo por que se poso celoso...- dijo Amaimon mirando a Yamiko

-¿Celoso?- pegunto shima

-si... celoso por un beso que me dio Yamiko...

-¿beso?... ¿que beso?- pegunto konekomaru

-Fue cuando todos se estaban riendo- dijo suguro

-ya... ¿pero qué tiene que ver con rin?- pregunto yukio

- se puso celoso por que le gusta Yamiko y lo moleste hasta que lo admitió... después le dije que Yamiko era mía para ver cómo reaccionaba...- dijo tranquilo- y se altero mas... por lo que es seguro que le gusta Yamiko- dijo lo ultimo y miro a su amiga

Todos quedaron boquiabierto, ninguno se dio cuenta de nada de eso, de ninguna de la reacciones de rin. Mientras que suguro y yukio, que ya sospechaban algo, estaba completamente seguros de que era así. La reacción de Yamiko fue aun peor, esta quedo petrificada. Estaba completamente roja, entendía lo que dijo Amaimon, y sabia que podía ser cierto ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, en gehena Amaimon hacia lo mismo con quienes se interesaban en ella. Pero la diferencia es que esta vez la persona era rin. Ella no decía ninguna palabra, mientras que rin estaba de la misma manera, hasta ese momento ni el mismo está seguro de lo que sentía por Yamiko, pero con lo que sucedió se logro dar cuenta. A la vez el pesaba que si lo admitía iba a ser un problema, pensaba que su amistad con Yamiko acabaría, le preocupaba lo que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él. Y entonces...

-Eso no es cierto- dijo rin poniéndose de pie lo más serio posible- a mi no me gusta Yamiko... es solo mi amiga- dijo sin mirarla. Ese comentario hiso que Yamiko se calmara, ya que se sentía realmente nervioso.

-entonces por qué te alteraste... ni-san- dijo yukio

-solo quería saber como respondería Amaimon a un ataque que no se esperaba- dijo mirando al mencionado

Amaimon comprendió lo que decía, y aunque sabía que no era hace, le siguió el juego- es cierto... solo quería ver como reaccionaban si decía eso...- dijo serio y se fue.

-"no le digas nada"- le dijo rin a Amaimon mentalmente

-"está bien"- respondió este

-aun así- dijo Yamiko acercándose a rin- me... me prometiste que no lo atacarías- le dijo Yamiko algo triste- porque rompiste tu promesa

-yo...yo...- le costaba hablar con ella, se sentía nervioso- simplemente aun no confió en el...

-deberías hacerlo...aunque sea un poco... porque aun así es tu hermano...- dijo dándose la espalda- te guste o no, es así

- lo sé- dijo triste y arrepentido por mentirle- lo... lo siento Yamiko... perdón

Yamiko lo miro sobre el hombro y...- está bien- le dijo sonriendo, a lo que rin se sonrojo- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si?

-está bien- dijo rin sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, ya que por fin volvió a ser el mismo rin de siempre

Los demás quedaron en silencio, y shiemi se acerco

-¿tienes alguna herida?- pregunto la rubia

-como rin va a tener alguna herida... el que está en el piso era Amaimon... no rin- dijo kamiki mirando a shiemi

-es cierto- dijo shima riendo

-mejor volvamos arriba- propuso konekomaru

-BIEN!- dijeron todos hasta Amaimon

Amaimon iba primero y detrás de el estaban shima y konekomaru, después de ellos estaban kamiki y shiemi, siendo esta ultima la estaba siendo retaba por ser tan despistada. Rin y Yamiko estaban hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, su amistad estaba intacta. Pero rin prefería que todo fuera un secreto...no supiera como comportarse si Yamiko supiera que le gustaba.

Al final chiva suguro y yukio que miraban a la pareja de demonios que estaba adelante de ellos.

-es increíble...- dijo suguro- mintió de una manera tan tonta... que aun así le creyeron.

-así es... es algo ilógico.- dijo yukio acomodando sus lentes - pero es mejor dejarlo así...

-es verdad... cuando rin tenga en valor necesario se lo dirá

-si es que lo hace...

-lo hará... tampoco es cobarde...

-bueno... será mejor dejar las cosas hace... y que ocurra por ellos mismos

-como digas- dijo suguro riendo

Cuando ya estaban todos arriba, ya era alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, se propusieron volver cada uno a su habitación y descansar para el día siguiente .pero...

-"RIN"!- grito un pequeño gato negro

-"YAMIKO"!- esta vez fue una pajarita roja

-kuro...Aka- dijo rin extrañado

-¿Que les sucede? - dijo Yamiko

Todos miraban atentos a lo que ocurrían, pero Amaimon se dio cuentas antes

-Demonio- murmuro

-¿que?- pegunto suguro que estaba a su lado

-hay un demonio- volvió a decir

-"ESO ES... HAY OTRO DEMONIO EN LA ESCUELA"- dijo kuro

-"YAMIKO SERA MEJOR QUE VAYAS... SU ENERGIA SE ME HACE FAMILIAR"- dijo Aka

-está bien... VAMOS!- dijo Yamiko y todos fueron de inmediato

EN EL PATIO PRINCIPAL

Se encontraban todos los profesores rodeando a una joven demonio. Ya habían evacuado todo el lugar, y se proponían atacar.

-Esperen... por favor... esperen... yo...yo- dijo la joven que se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con la cara tapada- quiero... advertirles...algo

* * *

_**muchas gracias shiori por tus comentario, me alegra que te guste mi fic.**_

_**espero ansiosa tu opinion sobre el cap.**_

_**Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**mis personajes son yamiko, runa, sora, yugure y aka**_

* * *

CAPITULO 12

Yamiko y los demás iban corriendo a donde se encontraba esa extraña presencia. Cuando ya estaban cerca pudieron a ver a todos los profesores en un medio círculo con arma en mano listos para atacar.

-UN MOMENTO!- grito yukio y se hiso paso entre los demás profesores

-¿Que sucede mama?- de pregunto Yamiko a sora

-estábamos tranquilos y se abrió una pequeña puerta de gehena...- respondió su madre seria sin verla

-desde ella salió un demonio y lo seguimos... y aquí esta- dijo Shura mirando a rin- y que van a hacer?

Rin y yukio comenzaron a acercarse para ver bien de que se trataba, y los demás lo siguieron para poder ver.

-Ella no se está defendiendo- dijo shiemi tímida

-quizás no nos quiere hacer daño- opino konekomaru

-Pero sigue siendo un demonio- volvió a decir Shura

-oye... Amaimon- dijo suguro

-¿Que?- dijo sin importancia

-tu sabes más que nosotros... ¿por qué no vas a ver qué ocurre?- volvió a decir suguro

-Pero...- dijo Amaimon flojo

-solo ve... ¿SI?- le grito kamiki a lo que Amaimon fue sin decir ninguna otra palabra

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la joven él se quedo mirando tranquilo y...

-¿que haces aquí?

-yo...yo quiero... advertirles...- dijo en lagrimas- yo solo... quiero ayudarlos

Amaimon se agacho para estar a su altura- pues déjame decirte que si eres un demonio lo peor que puedes hacer es estar ahí sin hacer nada...- dijo serio - ten orgullo

La joven se quedo pensando en su palabra, ya que eran ciertas- como? ¿Como sabes tú como debe comportarse un demonio?- dijo bajito

-por que yo también soy un demonio...- al decir eso la joven levanto su rostro y pudo verlo

-a...Amaimon- dijo atónita

Amaimon quedo pensando un rato. Se levanto y volvió a decir- con razón estabas llorando... eres la demonio menos indicada para venir- dijo burlándose

-cierra la boca... ESTUPIDO REY DE LA TIERRA!- le grito está molesta por su comentario

-vez...con ese tipo de carácter debes estar si vienes- dijo tranquilo

-ya cállate- volvió a decir con un puchero

Todos los presentes comenzaron pensar que ellos se conocían, claro quién no si de la forma que se hablaban era como si se conocieran desde hace años.

-Alguien me puede decir que ocurre?- dijo Shura mirando a Yamiko

-qué?.. Porque me miras a mi?- dijo está escondiendo detrás de rin

- tu viviste en gehena... también debes saber- dijo esta de frente a ella, claro que rin estaba en el medio

-Shura... tranquila no tienes que gritar- dijo rin con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-quizás tenga razón- dijo suguro acercándose a Yamiko- por qué no vas a ver?

-seria buena idea- agrego yukio

-está bien- dijo Yamiko algo preocupada

-"buena suerte"- le dijo rin mentalmente con una sonrisa y lo que Yamiko le respondió con otra

-"SI"

Yamiko se estaba aproximando a Amaimon y al joven demonio.

-Amaimon que ocurre?- dijo Yamiko tranquila

-hay una demonio muy miedosa aquí, y no sé de donde saco el valor para venir- dijo mirando a Yamiko

-QUE NO SOY MIEDOSA!- dijo gritándose dejándose ver para todos los presentes- ADEMAS QUE HACES TU HABLANDO CON UNA HUMANA COMO SI NADA?- volvió a decir gritándole

-eso no te importa...- dijo sin mirarla- además no es una humana, fíjate bien- al decir eso Amaimon se comenzó a alejar y la demonio se giro para poder ver a la "humana".

Cuando por fin se giro completamente, quedo realmente impresionada con la persona que tenía en frente, tan distinta a la que ella conocia. Huvo un silencio algo incomodo y...

-Ru...Runa- decía Yamiko ya casi sin palabras

A runa le tomo un poco en darse cuenta quien era y entonces- yami...YAMI!- dijo esta y se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Runa...RUNA!- grito Yamiko abrazando muy fuerte a su amiga. Todos extendieron que era alguien conocido también de Yamiko.

-oye... señor de las gafas... les podrías decir que bajen sus armas...- dijo Amaimon a yukio- es una amiga de Yamiko

-Ah- dijo yukio saliendo del asombro- si... BAJEN SUS ARMAS... ES ALIADA- dijo yukio y todos llevaron a cabo sus órdenes.

-entonces ella es tu amiga- dijo suguro acercándose a Yamiko

-SI!- dijo está muy contenta- runa... el es un amigo- le decía a runa que esta algo asustada detrás de Yamiko

-hola...hola... mi...mi nombre... es runa- dijo tímida

-vaya...parece que te tiene miedo- dijo rin riéndose de suguro

-Cállate okumura- dijo molesto

-bueno- dijo rin y miro a runa- mucho gusto mi nombre es rin- dijo sonriendo

-yo soy Ryuji suguro- dijo sin mirarla

-mucho gusto- dijo un poco más tranquila- ellos son tus amigos... yami

- si- le dijo sonriendo- y no solo ellos- dijo y miro a los demás dándoles una señal para acercarse.- ellos también.

-como estas?... mi nombre es moriyama shiemi...- dijo la rubia- ella el kamiki izumi- dijo señalándola

- hola... mi nombre es Renzo shima- dijo shima con una sonrisa

-yo soy konekomaru miwa

-vaya tus ojos son distintos- dijo yukio acercándose- yo soy yukio okumura... soy hermano de rin

-espera... yami ellos dos son...- dijo runa mirando a su amiga

- si... ellos son - dijo sonriendo

-Que... ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pegunto yukio

-antes de irme de gehena le conté a runa- respondió Yamiko

-ya veo...

-entonces confías en ella... hija- dijo sora que ya estaba a un lado con Shura

-claro mama... runa en como yukio, rin y yo...

-entonces ella también en mitad humana- dijo Shura curiosa

-no exactamente- dijo Amaimon a lo lejos

-yo doy descendiente de una antigua demonio-humana- respondió runa sonriendo

-bueno, entonces me da mucho gusto conocerte... yo soy la mama de Yamiko- le dijo sora sonriente

-de verdad- dijo runa asombraba- con razón yami es tan bonita...- al decir eso Yamiko se sonrojo

-Runa!

-que,... si es verdad... el tío Yugure sabe elegir- dijo riendo a lo que sora se sonrojo

-esa si es runa - dijo Amaimon de lejos

-Etto... runa- dijo shiemi tímida

- si?- dijo runa ya siendo ella

-te vas a quedar aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-si... eso tengo planeado

-entonces... podemos ser amigas- dijo shiemi nerviosa

-claro- volvió a decir sonriendo- será un gusto ser tu amiga...shiemi

-gracias!-dijo contenta la rubia

-entonces considéranos a todos como tus amigos- dijo shima, quien aprovechaba el momento

- deja de aprovecharte- dijo suguro pegándole en la cabeza a shima

Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, Amaimon también se metió en la conversación. Runa se sentía muy ajunto con todos, comprendía por que Yamiko se sentía tan feliz, hasta mephisto apareció.

-VAYA!... PERO SI EN LA PEQUEÑA RUNA!- dijo mephisto acercándose- pero que te trae por aquí runa. - dijo ya en el suelo

Runa comenzó a recordar por que había venido, ya que con tanta risa se le había olvidado. Cuando por fin recordó por que era, se que inmóvil y mira a Yamiko aterrada.

-en...en gehena... ya saben que estas aquí- dijo con miedo

-lo se... vinieron unos cuantos demonios hace ya tiempo pero cometí el error de dejar un vivo- dijo tranquila

-como... ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?...- dijo runa algo alterada- sabes bien lo que puede pasar... todos están en tu contra... en tas siendo buscada por todos en gehena... tu padre,... esta complejamente destrozado... aun no cree lo que hiciste- eso ultimo quebró un poco a Yamiko. Lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a su papa.- ellos van a venir.

-lo sabemos- dijo suguro así lado

-pero no dejaremos que toquen a Yamiko- dijo shima con una sonrisa

-Yamiko es nuestra amiga y la vamos a proteger- dijo kamiki con una sonrisa. Haciendo que todos afirmaran moviendo la cabeza.

-entre todos la vamos a proteger- volvió a recalcar yukio

-pero también es mutuo... yo también los voy a protegerá ellos. - dijo Yamiko mirando a runa

- es verdad mientras todos estemos juntos no va a pasar nada- dijo rin sonriendo- además lo mas lógico que ellos harán es tratar de llevarla de vuelta

-no...Eso no es lo que él tiene planeado- dijo runa mirando el piso. Eso causo la curiosidad de mephisto y de Amaimon.

-Que piensa hacer él?- dijo Amaimon serio

-si... no logran llevarte... de vuelta a gehena... el..., el- decia runa al borde de las lagrimas

-QUE PIENSA HACER, RUNA?!- le grito Amaimon

-EL LA VA A MATAR!- dijo runa llorando, todos quedaron sin palabra. Amaimon no podía creer esa decisión, y mephisto quedo impresionado por esta misma.

-santa le dijo al tío Yugure que le daba la oportunidad de venir y convencerte de que volvieran a gehena... y si él no ...no lo lograba... el mismo te va a matar- volvio a decir runa- si no vuelves satan te va a matar personalmente... el ... el prefiere verte muerta a que estes ayudando a los humanos...- dijo llorando

Todos quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir pero...

-No me importa cuál sea su decisión- dijo Yamiko sonriéndole

-Yami- dijo runa impresionada por su repuesta

-el sabe que solo intentar tocarme es difícil...ya quiero verlo tratando de matarme- dijo Yamiko riéndose- además si intenta ocupar a mi papa... será peor para el

-pero Yamiko... tu sabes la fuerza que tiene... con solo la ayuda de ellos no puedes hacer nada- dijo runa señalando a rin y a los demás

-la diferencia es que yo también le voy a ayudar- dijo Amaimon serio

-¿QUE?!- dijeron runa, Yamiko y mephisto

-este seguro de eso Amaimon- dijo mephisto asombrado

-claro... recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste hermano

-la de hacerle caso a papa o ayudar a Yamiko?

-si...pues esta es mi respuesta... voy a ayudar a Yamiko

-de verdad estas seguro- dijo yukio

-"que estas planeando"- le dijo rin mentalmente

-no estoy planeando nada "hermano"- dijo Amaimon tranquilo - así que voy a necesitar tu ayuda runa

-mi ayuda...en qué?- dijo asombrada

-si... y también la tuya Yamiko

-en que Amaimon?- pregunto Yamiko

-necesito que rompan mi cadena

-tu cadena dijo runa atonita-mh...está bien..., pero mañana ¿si?- dijo runa riendo

-ESPERA QUE?

-estoy cansada y quiero dormir, además si quieres que la rompa necesito descansar... yami puedo dormir contigo- le dijo a Yamiko con un puchero

-si- le contesto su amiga con una sonrisa

-yo estoy desacuerdo - dijo rin sonriendo- con todo lo que paso hoy, estoy cansado.

-claro hermano- dijo yukio riendo junto a los demás

-claro- dijo Amaimon pasando por al lado de rin -"celoso"

-"Ya Cállate"-le dijo molesto- entonces todos a dormir

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes, cada uno iba a su respectiva habitación. Runa iba junto al trió de demonios humanos muy contenta por ver nuevamente a su amiga, he iba un poco más tranquila. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla. Y lo iba a hacer.

* * *

**_gracias por los comentario y el apoyo que me dan, se los agradesco mucho._**

**_y disculpen el que me haya atrasado con el capitulo._**

**_gracias por leer._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**los presonajes no e pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**mis creaciones son yamiko, runa, sora, yugure y aka**_

* * *

CAPITULO 13

***************EN LA HABITACION DE YAMIKO************************

Ya adentro se encontraba Yamiko, runa y Aka.

-veo que te has adaptado bien... yami- dijo runa tumbándose en la cama de Yamiko

-si... si te das cuenta ellos son muy distintos a lo que nos decían en gehena sobre los exorcistas

-es verdad...- dijo runa cerrado los ojos- ellos no me tuvieron miedo... ¿por qué?

-por que tienen de amigos a dos demonios desde hace ya tiempo, y ahora que yo y Amaimon estamos aquí sean acostumbrado mas

-¿hasta de Amaimon?

-hasta de Amaimon- dijo riendo- la verdad es que les divierte, de repente habla cosas sin razón y son realmente infantiles- decía Yamiko riendo

-que le vamos a hacer... ese es Amaimon- dijo runa también riendo

-"cambiando de tema... ¿de verdad piensas enfrentarte al?"- le pregunto Aka a Yamiko

-es verdad- respondió seria- no voy a dejar que se salga en la suya... y si para lograrlo tengo que enfrentarlo...lo voy a hacer.

-despues de todo tienes el apoyo de los demás... y el mío también- decía runa abrazando a su amiga

-"y la de Amaimon también"- dijo Aka acercándose- "nunca pensé que el se iba a revelar"

-hay muchas cosas que Satán no sabe sobre Amaimon... será su hijo pero eso no significa que sepa todo de él.- dejo Yamiko sonriendo

- es cierto- dijo runa contenta y luego bostezo- bueno a dormir!- dijo para poder acostarse

-en cierto... que duerman bien. -dijo Yamiko y se recostó

-"tu también Yamiko... runa"- dijo Aka cerrando los ojos

-buenas noches- dijo runa

*********************EN LA HABITACION DE LOS GEMELOS*************

-ni-san...deja de mirarme- dijo yukio en su escritorio preparando la clase del día siguiente

-yukio que no te cansas de estudiar- dijo rin mirando a su hermano y con kuro a un lado

-no estoy estudiando...preparo la clase- dijo sin mirarlo

-que aburrido...-dijo bostezando- me voy a dormir

-espera... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo yukio mirando a su humano

-ya me la hiciste- dijo rin sin importancia

-ni-san...- dijo yukio mirando lo serio lo que provoco algo de miedo en rin

-Está bien... era broma- dijo rin nervioso

-bien...queria saber ¿por que no dijiste la verdad?- dijo mirando a su hemano

-la verdad? ¿De qué yukio?

-en serio no te acuerdas

-refréscame la memoria

-paliaste con Amaimon

-a eso- dijo rin mirando el techo

-y... entonces porque mentiste?

-en que mentí?... no me acuerdo

-mentiste en que no te gustaba Yamiko... ¿por qué?

-yo no mentí...- dijo poniéndose de pie alterado- Yamiko no me gusta!

-eso no es verdad- dijo yukio calmado- si te gusta Yamiko

-que no!

-hermano yo sé cuando mientes... y sé que lloque dijiste fue mentira- dijo ya de pie frente a rin y serio

Esta vez rin ya no pudo aguantar más y se rindió- bien- dijo suspirando- ganaste... si mentí- dijo apenado- si... si me gusta Yamiko

-ves no era tan difícil admitirlo- dijo yukio sentándose a su lado

-si lo es... no tienes idea de eso- dijo serio-

-ni-san... ¿te molestas cuando Amaimon se pode cariñoso con Yamiko, no?

-si... me molesta... pero más que eso...no es una simple molestia...-

-que quieres decir?

-cuando lo hace siento ganas de...pegarle y quizás que mas

-a eso se le dice celos

-como digas...- dijo rin sin importancia y se acostó

-"Entonces a rin le gusta Yamiko?"- pregunto kuro

- a si parece kuro- le respondió yukio

-"ya veo...pero ¿en qué sentido?"

-¿sentido?- dijo rin mirando al pequeño

-" si sentido... shiro decía que a una persona le puede gustar otra en dos sentidos... como amiga... o como mujer..."- dijo kuro mirando a rin-"Entonces... en que sentido te gusta yamiko"

A rin la pregunta lo puso algo incomodo. Yukio lo miraba como diciéndose, admítelo... si ya lo hiciste.

-como...como mujer- dijo rin apenado mientras se daba vuelta dandoles la espalda de la vergüenza.

Yukio lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa y dejo el tema de lado para poder seguir trabajo, pero kuro...

-"QUE BIEN!"- gritaba kuro mientras saltaba sobre rin-"YAMIKO ES MUY LINDA...ELLA ES PERFERCTA PARA TI...RIN"- decía kuro muy contento

-kuro deja a rin dormir... debe estar cansado- dijo yukio y kuro le hiso caso, para luego acurrucarse junto a rin.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Yamiko y runa se encontraban caminando hacia la sala de clases muy tranquilas. Yamiko le iba enseñando a runa cada lugar de la escuela para que esta no se perdiera con lo despistada que era. Cuando estas llegaron a la sala ya se encontraban todos, menos yukio quien les iba a hacer la clase.

-hola a todos!- saludo Yamiko muy contenta

-hola ya... ¿Por qué esta vestida así?!- le pregunto suguro algo extrañado

Yamiko estaba vestida con un tipo de uniforme masculino, camisa, chaqueta, la corbata, y la única diferencia es que en vez de pantalones llevaba unos short negros y unos bototos.

-ah esto- dijo Yamiko mirándose

-si... porque tienes el uniforme masculino?- pregunto kamiki

-le pase mi uniforme a runa- dijo Yamiko y runa ingreso a la sala en ese momento. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Yamiko, aunque la parte superior le quedaba algo suelta.

-como están?- dijo runa algo tímida

-hola runa- la saludo shiemi muy contenta- que bueno que ahora tengas clases con nosotros.

-si... gracias shiemi- respondió runa muy contenta

-ah runa le queda bonito el uniforme- dijo shima acercándose pero suguro lo detuvo

-discúlpalo runa- dijo konekomaru disculpándose por la actitud de su amigo

-no te preocupes... puedo defenderme- dijo tranquila

-estás segura de eso?- pregunto suguro desconfiado- shima es algo...

-estoy segura... suguro- le dijo sonriendo

En ese momento yukio entro y pidió que todos se sentaran, shiemi estaba con rin, shima con konekomaru, kamiki con Yamiko y suguro con runa por pedido de Yamiko.

Para runa su primer día de clase fue como el de Yamiko, no encendía nada.

DESPUES DE LA CLASE

-Yami!... no entendí nada!- le decía runa a Yamiko quejándose

-te entiendo... yo tampoco entendía al principio, pero suguro me lo explico... ¿por qué no le pides que te explique?- le aconsejo su amiga

-de acuerdo- dijo nerviosa- me acompañas?

-lo siento tengo que acompañar a rin y a shiemi

-a donde van?

-su mama pidió que fuéramos los dos a verla... así que nos vemos después en la azotea

-está bien... pero llega a tiempo... probablemente nos demoremos en cortar la cadena de Amaimon

-claro... nos vemos- dijo Yamiko y se fue ya que shiemi y rin la estaban esperando

Runa se quedo en la sala con kamiki y el trió de monjes. Gracias a que runa se sentó junto a suguro, se logro ser amiga de shima y konekomaru.

-Etto... suguro- dijo acercándose algo nervioso

-que pasa runa?- dijo este tranquilo

- cuando Yamiko llego... tu le explicaste todo el tema de los exorcistas... no?- pregunto runa

- si... por qué?

-podrías explicarme a mí también- dijo nerviosa

-entonces tampoco entendiste...?- pregunto konekomaru

-no... Ese términos no están en gehena... por los que no los conozco- dijo más tranquila

-Yamiko estaba igual que tú la primera clase- dijo shima riendo

-no te rías de runa!- le dijo kamiki molesta a shima y konekomaru se lo llevo lejos por su bien, pero aun así kamiki los siguió por precaución a que digiera algo de ella como era la costumbre de él.

-ellos siempre son así?- pregunto runa mientras se reía

-la verdad que si- dijo suguro suspirando- no hay caso con shima

-ya veo- dijo para mirarlo-... y entonces...me explicas suguro?- dijo timida y con una sonrisa

-esta...bien- dijo suguro con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara por la sonrisa de runa- pero vamos al patio... necesito aire

-está bien- dijo runa contenta y los dos salieron.

Suguro y runa llegaron hasta una de las bancas que había en el patio y estuvieron allí alrededor de media hora. Y runa se le hacía más difícil entandes todo, por lo que suguro tuvo que explicarle hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-bien... ahora que entiendes... cuál es la especialidad que quieres?- dijo suguro contento por haber terminado de explicarle

-la verdad es que ninguno me interesa- dijo mirando el piso- ninguno se acerca a mis habilidades... hace que no tengo la menor idea- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a suguro

-tus habilidades...- dijo extrañado.- disculpa que pregunte..., pero ¿cuales son tus habilidades runa?

-haber... una es la de mi ojo derecho

-tu ojo derecho?

-el que sea de otro color no es una coincidencia...- dijo sonriendo- con el puedo ver las cadenas que tienen los distintos demonios

-cadenas? ¿Que son las cadenas?

-las cadenas son como unos contratos que te hacen seguir las ordenes de Satán. Todo demonio que tenga cadenas es parte de su ejército.

-entonces tu también tienes?

- no... Yo rompí la mía un años depuse de que conocí a Yamiko,... antes de eso no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

-ya veo... y como Yamiko es especial ella puede romperlas sin problema

-así es!- dijo contenta lo que hiso que suguro se sonrojara

-entonces...a...Amaimon y Yamiko también tienen

-Amaimon si...pero Yamiko nunca ha tenido cadena...- dijo tranquila- Yamiko es una de los pocos demonios libres que hay

-entonces lo que dijo Amaimon ayer sobre lo de su cadena es...

-para que la rompamos y que asi no tenga que seguir mas sus ordenes

-en otras palabras ser un demonio libre.

-exacto…. otra habilidad mia es que puedo hacer algunos conjuros… como magia….- dijo runa sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo-que lindo es

-que cosa?- dijo suguro curioso

-el cielo... es muy lindo

-adivino... en gehena no hay un cielo azul ¿no?

-como...

-Yamiko nos conto como era allá... durante un tiempo estuvo igual que tu

-ahora que no pienso yami dijo que iba con rin y shiemi y hablar con alguien

- sí... tenian que ir a ver a la mama de shiemi...- dijo mirando a runa quien seguia mirando el cielo- quieres ir?

-¿ir?... ¿a dónde?

- a casa de shiemi... estoy seguro de que te va a gustar

-está bien- dijo runa poniéndose de pie- vamos

Después de eso runa y suguro fueron directo a casa de shiemi para juntare con Yamiko, rin y la misma shiemi.

* * *

_**aqui les dejo el cap 13...**_

_**espero que les guste , ygracias por todo su apoyo**_

_**saludos :P**_


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Suguro y runa ya iban llegando a casa de shiemi y justo en la puerta de esta se encontraban kamiki, shima, konekomaru y yukio que acababan de llegar.

-HOLA CHICOS!- grito runa muy contenta

-hola runa- saludo konekomaru y los demás.

-lograste entender lo de los exorcistas?- pregunto shima

-si... suguro me explico

-también vienen a verlos?- pregunto suguro

-si... rin dijo que probablemente necesitaran nuestra ayuda

-ayuda?... porque yukio?- pregunto runa

-la mama de shiemi estuvo buscando en unos libros que tenia sobre cómo se corta la cadena sin que Satán se dé cuenta...- dijo mirando a runa

-para que Amaimon se libere- dijo suguro

-así es... así no se enterara hasta que Amaimon se lo diga- volvió a decir yukio

-eso no importa- dijo runa mirando el piso

-¿por qué, runa?- pregunto kamiki

-Amaimon tiene una cadena distinta a las demás, ya que es un rey del infierno...- dijo mirándolos- aunque tratáramos de cortarla con el mayor cuidado posible... el se daría cuenta de inmediato.

-pero... no puede hacer nada?- pregunto konekomaru

-me temo que no...- dijo Amaimon. Quien había llegado recién- lo que dice runa es cierto... por eso es mejor hacerlo lo más antes posible- dijo tranquilo

-entonces solo falta yami- volvió a decir runa muy contenta

Se quedaron esperando a que rin, shiemi y Yamiko salieran. Cuando por fin salieron los demás se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo dicho por la mama de shiemi, y era lo mismo dicho anteriormente por runa.

-bien... entonces como ahora quedo claro- dijo poniéndose adelante de todos - será mejor comenzar, Yamiko... Amaimon

-si!- dijeron los dos

-les voy a pedir que formen un círculo alrededor de nosotros, por si tenemos alguna complicación- dijo runa sería algo que era raro en ella

Los demás hicieron lo dicho por runa

- tú no rin... - dijo Yamiko mirando al mencionado

-por que no?

- voy a necesitar tu poder...- dijo seria- yo sola no podre romperla ya que es distinta a la que tenia runa, por lo necesitare tus llamas

-o sea una combinación con las tuyas,..No?- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-si- dijo Yamiko algo sonrojada

-está bien- dijo está contento

- bien...COMENCEMOS!- dijo runa y su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar- DEJA VER LO QUE ESTA OCULTO...MUESTRALO... ENSEÑA LA CADENA DE AMAIMON EL REY DE LA TIERRA...MUESTRA LO QUE PUEDO VER... OJO QUE TODO LO VE...OJO DEMONIOACO!- al terminar, apareció un gran sello que debajo de Amaimon y dejo ver una gran cadena de color metálico que estaba atada con un grillete a la mano derecha. Todos quedaron sin palabras al ver que eso era el contrato que todo demonio tenia.

-ahí esta la cadena de Amaimon...- dijo runa calendo de rodillas al piso

-RUNA!- grito suguro que logro atraparla antes de que el golpe fuera más fuerte- te encuentra bien?- dijo este preocupado

-si... solo estoy cansada- dijo sonriéndole a suguro- yami... voy a mantener el conjuro así... pero dudo que sea por mucho... es más complicado que el mío

-no te preocupes- dijo tranquila

-Yamiko y yo la vamos a cortar- dijo rin sonriendo- lista Yamiko- dijo mirándola mientras sacaba su espada y era rodeado por sus llamas

-claro rin- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y saco su guadaña siendo también era envuelta por sea llamas

Rin y Yamiko estaban delante de la cadena, uno al lado del otro. Amaimon solo miraba el piso y se repetía mentalmente que esto era por el bien de Yamiko, el quería protegerla.

Rin y Yamiko, concentraron todo su poder en sus armas y cuando estas tenían una gran cantidad de llamas emanando de ellas se propusieron atacas, tomaron un pequeño impulso, corrieron y saltaron al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de cortarla dijeron los dos a la vez- CORTATE CADENA DE SATAN!

Por el encuentro de las dos llamas se causo una pequeña explosión, pero fue lo sufriente para mover a todos del lugar en el que se encontraban. Runa quien estaba de rodillas no sufrió mucho con la explosión ya que suguro, que estaba a su lado, la protegió pidiéndose el delante de runa. Yukio y los demás solo retrocedieron un poco. Amaimon termino de espalda en el piso, sorprendido por el poder que se libero. En el lugar donde estaba la cadena solo estaban las armas de los dos demonios, pero estos no estaban allí.

Al darse cuenta de eso comenzaron a buscarlos desesperadamente, pensando que la explosión los había matado ya que se encontraban en el mismo lugar de inicio de esta.

-YAMI!- gritaba runa tratando de levantarse

-quédate aquí...- dijo suguro mirándola serio

-pero yami. -dijo runa con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

-yo la busco... tu descansa- dijo suguro tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de runa. Esta quedo muy sorprendida y comenzó a sonrojarse

-NI-SAN!- gritaba yukio

-RIN!- grito shiemi

-DONDE ESTAN!- dijo konekomaru

-OKUMURA.! YAMIKO!- grito suguro

-que pasa si la explosión los...los- dijo shima aterrado

-NO DIGAS ESO IMBECIL- dijo kamiki mas que enojada

-pero ellos- volvió a decir shima

-CALLATE!- le dijeron todos

-ellos están vivos- dijo Amaimon poniéndose de pie- solo se encuentran algo cansados... no están muy lejos

- pueden sentirlos?- pregunto shiemi

-claro... la energía de los demonios es distinta y entre demonios se puede percibir... tu también puedes yukio...- dijo mirándolo- solo concéntrate

- está bien- dijo yukio asiéndole cado a Amaimon. Cerró los ojos y se concentra. Al hacerlo logro encontraros, no estaban muy lejos pero la explosión los tiro lejos- están por allá.- dijo señalando el lugar de donde previa la energía.

-vamos a buscarlos-. Dijo shiemi preocupada

Amaimon tomo las armas de rin y Yamiko para que estas no quisieran allí con sus llamas aun a la vista. Suguro fue por runa y la llevo en su espalda. Mientras todos los demás, incluidos ellos, seguían a yukio

-este es el lugar- dijo yukio serio

-entonces busquemos por acá- dijo shima ya buscándolo

-si- dijeron todos-

Amaimon solo se quedo de pie mirando los alrededores. Runa seguía en la espalda de suguro y este buscaba solo con la miraba, hasta que...

- ahí- le dijo runa a suguro mientras apuntando a unos arbustos- están detrás de eso

-vamos a ver- dijo suguro dirigiéndose al lugar señalado por runa-

Cuando llegaron los dos querando impresionados. Ninguno podía hablar, era algo muy tierno, por lo llamaron a los demás sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando todos se acercaron quedaron igual que los otros dos. Yukio sonreía muy feliz por su hermano, mientras los demás estaban boquiabiertos.

En el momento de la explosión, rin y Yamiko fueron tirados más lejos que los demás. Antes de caer Yamiko se desmayo y rin logro tomar su mano y acércala a él, por lo que rin la abrazo y actuó como un escudo.

Así es como los encontraron, Yamiko rodeada por los brazos de rin y al ser más pequeña que él, esta tenía el rostro oculto en el pecho de rin, mientras esta tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre Yamiko.

Ninguno de los presente quería despertarlo, ya que se veían muy tiernos juntos. Yukio en ese momento saco su teléfono y...CLICK! yukio habia tomado uno foto, para despues mostrarsela a rin.

-me la vas a enviar después... Okumura-sensei- dijo suguro mirándolo

-a mi también- dijo shima

-son malos- dijo runa con un puchero-... pero yo también la quiero- dijo riendo

-despertémoslos... deben estas cansados y algo adoloridos- dijo shiemi sonriendo

-yo lo despierto- dijo Amaimon muy tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa- le dije que Yamiko era mía

-quizás que va hacer- dijo yukio suspirando

-despierta... "hermano rin"- dijo Amaimon mientras movía a rin. Al ver que este no respondió le dio un golpe en la pierna, a lo que rin reacciono de inmediato y los demás solo rieron.

- A TI QUE TE PASA!- dijo rin molesto

-te dije que Yamiko es mía.- dijo Amaimon sonriendo

-Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!- volvió a decir rin, pero esta vez estaba algo molesto por el comentario de Amaimon

-tiene que ver... mira quien está a tu lado- dijo Amaimon señalado a Yamiko

-quien está a mi la...- dijo rin extrañado y giro para poder ver-. YAMIKO!

- SIP... Yamiko. -volvió a decir Amaimon y fue con los demás

-hace rato que la están abrazando... ni-san- dijo yukio sonriendo, asiendo que rin se sonrojara en presencia de todos, provocando la risa de ellos.

-Que pasa?- dijo Yamiko quien despertó por las risas. Solo que al levantarse y al estar de lado quedo frente a rin, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Los dos se pusieron como tomate, y se alejaron drásticamente uno del otro, haciendo que todos rieran aun más

-"lo siento rin"- dijo Yamiko mentalmente apenada

-"NO...No te preocupes... Yamiko"- respondió rin- "Estas bien?"

-"si... Y tu rin?"

-"estoy bien"

-"que bueno... Gracias rin"

Después del lisado espectáculo, cada uno se fue a su habitación, el cansando los volvió a invadir.

Lo que nadie tono fue que desde la oscuridad otras "personas" había visto el espectáculo, y no se encontraba muy contentos.

- Hijo o no de Satán- dijo con los puños cerrados- NADIE TOCA A MI HIJA!- dijo molesto- COMO SE ATREVE A ESTAR TAN CERCA DE ELLA...CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS EN CIMA...HA!

-siempre tan celoso... nunca cambian Yugure- dijo otra persona detrás del. Era otro demonio de pelo plomo y ojos verdes.

-pero...el estaba tan... tan cerca de Yamiko... yo...yo HA!- volvió a gritar- además el otro chico tenia a runa en su espalda- dijo sin mirarlo

-QUE!- Dijo alterado- ESE MALDITO...NUNCA TOQUEN A MI RUNA!

- y yo soy el celoso... eres peor que yo Yoru

-cállate Yugure- dijo yoru dándose vuelta

Los dos quedaron viendo hasta que los jóvenes se fueron.


	15. Chapter 15

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autorade ao no exorcist**_

_**solo me pertenecen yamiko, yugure, runa, sora, yoru y aka**_

* * *

CAPITULO 15

****************EN GEHENA**************

(En el mismo momento en que cortan la cadena de Amaimon)

Todo estaba normal en gehena. Preparaban a los escuadrones de demonios para un próximo ataque a assiah, cuando...

-HAA!- se escucho un grito en todo gehena- COMO...COMO ES POSIBLE... TU TAMBIEN- decía un demonio totalmente molesto

Unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abrió de golpe dejando ver a unos cinco demonios preocupados por el grito.

-Que ha pasado, Satán-sama?- pregunto un demonio de cabello plomo

-te encuentras bien, Satán?- pregunto Yugure

-NO... NO ESTOY BIEN- dijo furioso- ESE IDIOTA TAMBIEN...TAMBIEN NOS TRAICIONO

-quien nos traiciono?- pregunto otro demonio (1)

-AMAIMON!- dijo y los miro- CORTO SU CADENA...

-pero él no puede cortarla...- dijo demonios (2)

- a menos que...- dijo Yugure mirando a su lado donde estaba su amigo yoru

-Runa...- dijo este sorprendido- runa es el único demonio que puede ver las cadenas- dijo para mirar a Satán

-entonces es eso- dijo Yugure - las dos... Yamiko y runa... ellas rompieron la cadena de Amaimon

-ENTONCES...- dijo Satán dando la vuelta a su trono- USTEDES DOS, YUGURE Y YORU... IRAN A BUSCAR A SUS HIJAS SI NO QUIEREN QUE ALGO LES PASE.

-PERO...- grito yoru- ELLAS...ELL

-LO HARAN... Y ME VAN A TRAER TAMBIEN A AMAIMON... ¿DE ACUERDO?- dijo mirándolos molestos

-SI- dijeron los dos rindiéndose a sus órdenes

Al salir tanto Yugure como yoru lucían muy dudosos de seguir las órdenes de Satán, el hacerle daño a sus hijas les aterraba, ellas eran su propio tesoro, su luz dentro de un mundo oscuro.

-Yugure... de verdad vamos a- dijo yoru

-no tenemos otra opción...

-pero... si ellas no quieren

-yoru... cuando Satán supo que Yamiko estaba en assiah me pidió ir a buscarla

-y su no quieren venir con nosotros?

-el las va a matar

-Que?- dijo yoru sorprendido

-por eso mejor vamos... ¿no?

-claro

Al terminar su conversación se pusieron en marcha a assiah.

********************EN ASSIAH*******************

En la escuela no se movía ni una hoja. Todos seguían descansando, después de todo era domingo y ninguno tenía ánimos de despertar ya estaban muy agotados por el día anterior, menos claro, runa. Ella no se cansaba nunca, por lo que despertó a todos los que habitaban en el dormitorio antiguo.

-ARRIBA TODOS! YA ES DE MAÑANA! DESPIERTEN!- repetía runa corriendo por todo el edificio y no se detuvo hasta que vio que los tres semi-demonios, kuro y Aka aparecieron en la cocina, todos molestos.

-que bueno que despertaron!- dijo runa contenta- pensé que iban a dormir todo el día- volvió a decir con una sonrisa

-Tenia planeado eso- dijo rin bostezando

-hasta yo lo pensé... iba a dejar todo de lado- dijo yukio sentándose

-y tu yami?- dijo acercándose

Yamiko dijo algo muy bajo por lo runa no escucho y se acerco un poco

-que dijiste yami?

- dije que...

-"runa corre"- dijo Aka

-corre

-TE VOY A MATAR RUNA!- dijo Yamiko gritando a lo que runa salió corriendo por toda la cocina con Yamiko detrás de ella- ESTAMOS CANSADOS NO ESTIENDES?- decía mientras la perseguía

-ha- suspiro yukio- son unas niñas pequeñas

-"pero se ve divertido"- dijo kuro

-"si quieres terminas con un moretón ponte en medio"-le dijo Aka

-"he... no gracias"- dijo riendo

De un momento a otro la puerta de la cocina de abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un grupo de jóvenes algo molestos.

-SE PUEDE SABER DE QUIEN TUVO LA BRILLANTE IDEA?!- dijo kamiki molesta

-idea?- dijo yukio intrigado

- si...- dijo suguro bostezando- alguien programo una alarma en el teléfono de cada uno para despistar

-nosotros queríamos dormir!- dijo shima como un niño pequeño

-FUERON USTEDES!- volvió a decir kamiki alterada

-Kamiki tranquila- decía shiemi tratando de calmarla

-no fuimos nosotros- dijo yukio tranquilo- por lo menos yo no

- y tu okumura- dijo konekomaru a rin

-...

-okumura- volvió a decir

-...

-RIN!- gritaron todos

Rin no respondía. El solo miraba el espectáculo que runa y Yamiko tenían, pero mas estaba atento a esta ultima- Yamiko se ve muy bonita- dijo sin darse cuenta

-que?- dijeron todos al escuchar

Al escuchar la pregunta rin se dio cuenta que todos estaban ahí-lo... lo dije en voz alta- pregunto completamente rojo

-si lo dijiste, en voz alta... pero yami no te escucho- dijo Amaimon quien había llegado hace unos segundos- podrías decirlo de nuevo... pero más alto para que yami te escuche... ¿no?

-CALLATE!

-podrías hacerle caso...- dijo suguro riendo

- después de todo ya la abrazaste... ¿no?- dijo shima pegándole en la espalda a lo que rin solo se sonrojo

-entonces a rin si le gusta Yamiko- dijo shiemi contenta

-he lamento interrumpir con la "declaración de amor" pero...QUIEN FUE?!- dijo kamiki

- probablemente fue runa- dijo Amaimon- ella fue la me despertó

-a nosotros también por eso Yamiko la esta persiguiendo.- dijo yukio apuntando a las dos chicas

-son niñas pequeñas- dijo suguro suspirando

-quien las va a separar?- pregunto shiemi inocentemente

-estas locas...- dijo shima- meterse en medio es muy arriesgado

- yo las separo- dijo Amaimon levantando la mano y abriéndola frente a ellas haciendo que aparecieran dos raíces las que contuvieron solo a Yamiko que estaba alterada- tranquila yami...respira profundo

-gracias Amaimon- dijo runa tranquila

-vas a ver lo que te voy a hacer- dijo Yamiko mirándola "feo" lo que hizo que runa corrió y se encendiera detrás de suguro

-no te muevas... suguro- dijo detrás de el

-hai- dijo este nervioso

-ya suéltame - alego Yamiko

-de acuerdo-dijo Amaimon

Todos se dieron por vencidos a su deseo de domar todo el día ya que con tanta emoción en la mañana terminaron despertando.

Como ese día lo tenían libre quisieron salir todos juntos como amigos al centro de la ciudad y podre conocerla, aunque solo eran runa, Yamiko y Amaimon los que no la conocían.

Pasaron un rato caminando en el parque, y los chicos propusieron la idea de ir a la tienda de juegos donde hubo una que otra competencia para saber quién era mejor en los juegos de lucha. Ninguno se daba por vencido.

Luego decidieron pasar a comer algo, y decidieron entrar a una cafetería.

yukio, shiemi, konekomaru y kamiki pidieron un te común trozo de torta, mientras que rin, shima y suguro compitieron por quien podía comerse la hamburguesa mas grande del menú, Yamiko y runa pidieron una copa de helado y Amaimon no dejo de lado su afán por lo dulce así que solo pidió chocolates.

Ya alrededor de las 7 de la tarde pasaron de nuevo por el parque y descansaron un rato.

-ya no puedo mas- dijo shima sentándose en una banca- no debí comer tanto me duele el estomago

- a mi también- alego suguro

-tontos... quien los manda a comer tanto- dijo kamiki riéndose de los dos

- les dijimos que no lo hicieran- dijo konekomaru suspirando

-pero aun así suguro gano- dijo runa contenta

-es verdad... fue el que más comió-dijo shiemi sonriendo

-mina...han visto a rin y a Yamiko?- pregunto yukio

-quizás donde están- dijo shima riendo -haciendo quien sabe que

-shima!- dijeron runa y shiemi

-que?... pero si es verdad... después de todo rin admitió que le gusta Yamiko o ¿no?- dijo inocente

-no seas idiota- dijo kamiki

-a rin le gusta Yamiko?- pregunto runa

-si...en la maña dijo que yami era bonita- dijo shiemi a su lado

-por que runa?- pregunto suguro

-por nada- dijo riendo recordando lo que le dijo a Yamiko antes que esta se fuera.

-ellos están allá- dijo Amaimon apuntando hacia la derecha

En un pequeño claro cerca de donde estaban los demás, estaban rin y Yamiko hablando tranquilamente.

-son realmente unos idiotas- dijo Yamiko riendo- como hicieron una compendia así

-solo es por diversión- dijo rin riendo- aunque no pensé en las consecuencias

-así veo- dijo Yamiko riendo

-pero fue divertido... hoy la pasamos bien- dijo rin sentándose en una banca- hace tiempo que no reí tanto

- es verdad...- dijo Yamiko sentándose a su lado- sabes rin...mientras más conozco este mundo...más me gusta estar aquí

-no digas eso... gehena también debe tiene lo suyo o no- dijo mirándola

- lo se...pero aquí es distinto... tan colorido- dijo y le sonrió

-y...también te gusta pasar tiempo con todos?-dijo rin nervioso- o sea con los chicos... tu mama... y conmigo... ¿No?- dijo sin mirarla por la nervioso que se encontraba

-por supuesto...me divierto muchos con todos... y más contigo rin- dijo contenta

-ya veo- dijo rin contento por su repuesta

-ahí están!- dijo runa quien venía con todos detrás de ella

-ya es hora de volver- dijo yukio mirando la hora

-eres un aguafiestas yukio- dijo Yamiko con un puchero

-parece que el yukio de esta mañana ya no está- dijo rin riendo- ¿no Yamiko?

-te refieres al relajado que quería dormir todo el día?- pregunto esta

-si- volvió a decir rin

-es verdad ya no está- dijo Yamiko riendo junto a rin, lo que hiso que todos comenzaran a reír

-ya vámonos- dijo yukio ya algo molesto

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo. Cuando ya estaban llegando al ala principal vieron que había algunos profesores recorriendo la escuela, haciendo una especie de patrullaje en la zona

-Shura que sucede?- le pregunto yukio

-creemos que hay otro demonio en la escuela- dijo mirándolos a todos

-otro...pero cómo?- dijo suguro extrañado

-si hubiera llegado uno nos hubiéramos dado cuenta...-. Dijo Yamiko dudosa

-eso es cierto... durante todos estos día no hemos sentido nada raro- apoyo runa

-estás segura de eso Shura?- pregunto rin

-es seguro okumura- dijo sora acercándose al grupo

-por que sora-sensei?- pregunto kamiki

-en la tarde fuimos con Shura al bosque y habían algunos árboles en el suelo quemados y otros totalmente destrozados- volvió a decir sora

-eso no lo puede hacer una persona común- dijo shima pensando (algo raro en el)

-entonces hay que estar alerta- dijo Amaimon- probablemente sea una presencia común para que no nos a hayamos dado cuenta.

-es verdad... si es hace para ustedes puedo ser algo totalmente normal- dijo konekomaru apoyando a Amaimon

-pero quien podría ser?- pregunto shiemi

-el que sea... ya está en problemas... mira donde se vino a meter- dijo Shura riendo

-SHURA, SORA!- gritaban otro profesor- VENGAN ENCONTRAMOS ALGO

Todos lo siguieron y llegaron al ala trasera de la escuela cerca del bosque.

En el suelo había una escritura algo extraña ninguno exorcista podía leerla.

-que dice eso, no entiendo nada- dijo Shura molesta

-que es esto, no hay ninguna letra así en los libros- afirmo suguro

-eso en letra demoniaca- dijo runa

-letra demoniaca?- dijo yukio

-es un dialecto antiguo...no todos los demonios lo saben... solo los que son cercanos a Satán saben leerlo- dijo Amaimon

-eso quiere decir que alguien fuerte- dijo rin- esto va hacer divertido

-yami tu sabe lo que dice?- pregunto shiemi

-...

-Yamiko?- dijo su madre

-"por favor vuelvan...no quiérenos pelear con ustedes"... eso dice- dijo Yamiko mirando la escritura

-las vienen a buscar?- dijo yukio mirando a Yamiko

-pero quien?- dijo sora

-no lo sé- dijo runa

-no dejaremos que se las lleven- dijo suguro

- Yamiko- dijo rin viendo como esta avanzaba al bosque mirando a un punto fijo, y...

-EL TE PIDIO QUE VINIERAS ¿NO?- dijo Yamiko en voz alta

-...

-CUANDO VAN A ENTENDER QUE NO VOY A VOLVER...NINGUNA DE LAS DOS... LO UNICO QUE HICIERON TODOS ESTOS AÑOS FUE ENGAÑARNOS...NOS OCULTARON LA VERDAD...ADEMAS... TU DEBES SABER QUE CUANDO ALGO SE ME METE A LA CABEZA NADA ME HACE CAMBIAR DE OPINION. -finalizo Yamiko

-lo sé.- respondió una voz- se que no vas a cambiar de opinión ni tú, ni runa- dijo saliendo de la oscuridad un demonios de cabello blanco tomado en una trenza sin dejar ver sus ojos. - pero si no vuelves sabes lo que el hará?- pregunto

-lo se... pero no tengo miedo- dijo sonriendo

-entonces tendré que obligarte... hija- dijo esta vez abriendo sus ojos dejando ver un rojo brillante igual a los de Yamiko. Esta vez todos quedaron sin palabras, sora no creía que fuera él.

-inténtalo...papa- dijo Yamiko con su guadaña en la mano

* * *

_**aqui es dejo el capitulo 15,y en poco tiempo subo el 16 ya que esta en proceso.**_

_**gracias por leer **_

_**saludos :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**mis creaciones son yamiko, runa, sora, aka, yugure y yoru.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 16

-inténtalo...papa- dijo Yamiko lista para atacarlo

En ese momento todos supieron quien era. El parecido era indudable, solo con sus ojos era suficiente para saber que eran padre e hija.

-yu...Yugure- dijo sora avanzando cerca de su hija.

-no te acerques sora- dijo esta para mirarla- es peligroso

-pero...per- intento alegar

-hazle caso mama... esto no será bonito- dijo Yamiko sin mirarla

-tu no vas a pelear sola- dijo rin acercándose haciendo que el momento de familia se acabara- prometimos apoyarte - dijo sonriendo- así que- saco su espada y la dirigí a Yugure- no dejare que te llevas a Yamiko

-parece que yo también me voy a divertir hoy- dijo otra voz que se dejo ver, este era un demonio de pelo plomo y los ojos verde claro

-tu...tu también papa- dijo runa mirando a yoru

-así es... como Yugure dijo... las llevaremos de vuelta- dijo y en un segundo estaba frente runa, nadie vio cuando sucedió- vas a volver con nosotros- dijo con la intención de tomar su brazo pero suguro llego en el momento justo y se puso delante de runa protegiéndola

-ya escucho a rin... las vamos a proteger- dijo este serio

-ha... a mí no me importa- dijo este riendo y tomo el hombro se suguro, movió si brazo torrando a suguro contra un tronco.

-BON!- gritaron sus amigos

-su...suguro- dijo runa mirándolo y salió corriendo a verlo- suguro... estas bien... suguro- dijo está preocupada

El padre de runa esta acercándose un poco pero un disparo delante de él lo detuvo.

-entienda que no lo vamos a dejar- dijo yukio apuntando a yoru. Ya tomos los exorcistas estaban con arma en mano preparados para todo. En ese momento todos estaban preocupados de yoru y runa, incluso Yamiko y rin. Por lo que Yugure se aprovecho y ataco a rin.

Dándose impulso con sus alas tomo a rin del cuello haciendo que este soltara su espada. Lo elevo sobre la escuela.

-RIN!- dijo Yamiko- SUELTALO!

-NI-SAN!

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS!- dijo yoru y golpeo a yukio en el estomago tan fuerte que este se doblo. Por el golpe todos los dragoon presentes comenzaron a disparar, pero para yoru no fue nada este esquivo todo y e unos segundos lid dejo a todos sin arma, destruyo todas las armas de fuego.

Yugure por su lado aun tenia a rin tomado del cuello.- no me importa que seas hijo de Satán...no permitiré que te acerques a mi hija...- dijo serio

-no me...voy...a retractar- dijo rin aguatando- yo...yo voy a...proteger a Yamiko

Al escuchar eso Yugure se altero más y tiro a rin al suelo provocando una nube de polvo. Su enojo fue tan grande que Yugure se transformo por completo.

Su piel era muy blanca, su cabello se oscureció, sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos, aparecieron garras, cuernos, cola y dejo ver su arma, una espada de filo ancho de color negro.

-rin!- volvía a decir Yamiko- por favor DETENTE!

-YUGURE BASTA!- dijo sora

-NO!- dijo cuando el polvo seso, se encontraba de pie con uno de sus pies sobre el rostro de rin- el está en mi camino...- dijo y preparo su espada para un golpe final, pero...

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblad todos quedaron en silencio. De esta salió un golem de piedra quien tiro tanto a yoru como a Yugure lejos apartándolos de los demás.

-nunca a ataquen a mis "hermanos"... y menos a Yamiko- dijo Amaimon quien bajo del golem. Este ya tenía sus brazos transformados y sus orejas más largas (como en la serie)

En ese momento Yamiko fue corriendo a ver a rin. Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su rostro, tenía muchos arañazos y heridas en el cuerpo.

-rin...por favor rin... reponedme- dijo Yamiko muy preocupada-

Shiemi...SHIEMI! AYUDAME!

-si- dijo esta y corrió a verla

Shiemi comenzó a curar a rin, yukio estaba a su lado viendo a su hermano inconsciente. Suguro se puso de pie con la ayuda de shima, los profesores, incluida sora, estaban haciendo una especie de escudo alrededor de ellos.

-Como puedes hacer esto Yugure?- le pregunto sora triste por la actitud de este

-eso no te incumbe sora- respondió este

-eres una humana tu no sigues ordenes- dijo yoru quien también se encontraba transformado. Muy parecido a Yugure, pero sin alas.

En ese momento rin abrió los ojos, y tanto yukio como shiemi respiraron tranquilos.

-ni-san como te encuentras?

-adolorido- dijo rin quejándose

-rin- dijo una voz tímida y su lado- yo...lo...siento rin... toma- dijo Yamiko nerviosa entregándole su espada

-está bien...- dijo sonriendo- se ve que tu papa es fuerte

-lo es... pero no será tu problema- respondió sonriendo

-entonces tu también piensas hacerlo- dijo runa

-que piensas hacer, runa?- dijo suguro

-protegerlos...- dijo mirándolo- ustedes están saliendo heridos por nuestra culpa.

-pero runa... tu- decía con algo de miedo

-voy a estar bien- respondió esta sonriendo

-olvídalo... no lo van a hacer- dijo rin tomando a Yamiko de la mano- prometimos que las ayudaríamos

-lo sé rin...pero con tu nivel de pelea no puedes hacer nada...aun eres muy débil

-yami

-confíen en nosotras... así como lo han hecho todo este tiempo- volvió a sonreír

-pero hija- decía sora

Yamiko y runa no hicieron caso de los alegatos que todos hacían, sus padres las habían echo enojar, nunca debieron hacerle daño a sus amigos. Sin tomar en cuenta ningún comentario se pararon delante de sus papas dándole la espalda a todos incluido Amaimon.

-Amaimon- dijo Yamiko

-dime

-puedes protegerlo mientras tanto- dijo sin mirarlo

-de acuerdo... pero si se pone muy difícil no esperen que me resista... ni ellos

-claro- dijo runa

-no sé si lo que querían era hacernos enojar... pero lo lograron- dijo Yamiko seria con su guadaña en la mano

-no los vamos a perduran - dijo runa sacando un báculo blanco con una piedra de color azul en la punta.

En un segundo, esta vez ellas se transformaron, y no era lo que sus amigos habían visto antes, esta vez no era tan simple.

La piel de runa se volvió oscura de un tono purpura y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, tenia cola y unos cuernos enroscados en la cabeza (como los de un ternero), su vestimenta también cambio, era el traje de una bruja de colores morados y rosados (como el de su ojo)

En cambio en Yamiko era parecido al de su padre, piel clara casi blanca, sus ojos completamente rojos, en su cabello se formaron pequeñas puntas, tenía garras, cola, sus cuernos, aparecieron marcas en su cara que salían de sus ojos y cubrían sus mejillas. Su ropa también era distinta, un top, mangas anchas y largas que comenzaban el sus codos, unos short algo rotos y con más de una cadena, y unos zapatos planos, todo de color negro. Cuando termino fue envuelta por sus llamas las cuales llegaban por lo menos a un metro más que ella.

Las dos eran irreconocibles, no parecían la runa y Yamiko que ellos conocían. Eran dos verdadero demonios. En un segundo estaban paliando. Cada una con su papa. Pero se separaron Yamiko y Yugure fueron al bosque, mientras que runa y yoru se dirigieron al patio central de la escuela.

**********************RUNA v/s YORU*****************************

Runa provoco a su padre para que este la siguiera hasta el patio central. Cuando esta llego justo en el centro levanto su báculo e invoco un sello, una especie de cúpula donde yoru entro provocando que este no pudiera salir hasta que uno de los dos se diera por vencido.

-parase que ha mejorado un poco...runa- decía yoru mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba su hija- pero no es suficiente.

-quizás tengas razón...pero durante 3 malditos años tu no estuviste presente para saber cuáles son mis habilidades- decís runa enojada- y te lo voy a demostrar.

-a si- dijo riendo

Runa en su segundo se abalanzo sobre su padre, este predijo su movimiento y lo esquivo e intento golpearla pero era solo una ilusión...

-fallaste- decía una voz en el aire. En ese momento muchas runas aparecieron, donde yoru mirara había una runa- dime papa... ¿cual es la verdadera?

-no sabría desiste... pero- dijo yoru tranquilo e invoco una espada de filo delgado pero muy larga - ESPADA REMOLINO!-comenzó a girar y puedo golpear a todo las runa y le dio a la verdadera, esta salió volando y se golpeo contra una pared de la escuela

-RUNA!- grito suguro quien la había seguido. Al verla en el piso este corrió a verla muy preocupado- runa! Estas bien? respóndeme!

-su...suguro- dijo runa abriendo los ojos de a poco- que... QUE HACES AQUI? TE DIJE QUE NO SE METIE...

-YA CALLATE ESTUPIDA DEMONIO!- Dijo este furioso- DEJA DE PENSAR QUE LO PUEDES HACER SOLA! YO TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUI Y TE VOY AYUDAR!- además...no... No quiero que te vayas- volvió a decir sonrojado sin mirarla

-suguro...- dijo runa sorprendida más que nada por lo ultimo- gracias- volvió a decir y beso su mejilla haciendo que suguro se pusiera como un tomate

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJA!- se escucho a yoru quien ya venía a atacar a suguro pero...

-ESCUDO OSCURO!- dijo runa y apareció un escudo medieval entre ella y yoru provocando que se le devolviera la velocidad del ataque tirándolo hacia atrás - tienes que irte...

-qué? Olvídalo ya te dije que no!- dijo suguro molesto

-pero...

-confía en mi- dijo sonriendo- además no vine solo- dijo apuntando a shima, konekomaru, kamiki y Shura

-chicos...

- no te vamos a dejar que hagas esto sola- dijo shima muy feliz

-todos somos amigos... por lo que nos tenemos que proteger entre nosotros- dijo kamiki

-tu también Shura?- pregunto runa

-por quemo... no me gustaría que se fueran mis compañeras de entrenamiento- dijo guiñando el ojo

-Shura no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en pelear- dijo konekomaru riendo

-gracias... a todos- dijo runa contenta-Etto antes de pelear... ¿no les doy miedo?- dijo esta apenada

-claro que no... Esta eres tu- dijo shima mirándola

-runa es runa... no importa como luzca- agrego konekomaru

-de verdad?- volvió a preguntar

-claro... además te... te vez bonita- dijo suguro sin mirarla

- oye...no es momento para coquetear- dijo kamiki molestándolo

-CALLATE!- alego suguro enojado pero completamente rojo

-eje... si dejaron de charlar... les recuerdo que ESTAMOS EN UNA PELEA!- dijo yoru gritando- CORTE TERRESTRE!- volvió a decir esterando su espada en suelo provocando que esta se abriera cosa que por muy poco pudieron esquivar

-esto será divertido!- dijo Shura quien saco su espada y comenzó a atacar a yoru

-shima, konekomaru, ayúdenme... vamos a rescatar la oración de la luz (no tengo idea si existe pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre)- dijo suguro serio- kamiki puedes protegernos hasta que terminemos

-claro- dijo kamiki segura y en instantes invoco a sus dos familiares

Shura se encontraba luchando muy parejo a yoru, ninguno cedía, pero aun asi se veía una ventaja para yoru, el era un poco mas rápido que Shura.

-una simple humana no me va a vencer!- dijo yoru en tono de burla

-claro... pero yo soy lo una distracción- dijo riendo

-que?- pregunto yoru atónito

En ese momento suguro y los demás comenzaron la oración y en unos segundos comenzó a afectar a yoru, se hizo un poco más lento. Intento atacar a los tres monjes para que se detuvieran pero kamiki lo detuvo y Shura lo ataco.

Cuando la oración termino yoru se encontraba muy débil. Con una simple patada hecha por Shura, yoru cayó al piso casi sin moverse y...

-SHURA MANTENLO AHI POR FAVOR!- dijo runa

En un instante un gran sello apareció alrededor de yoru y...

-HECHIZO DEMONIO QUE ENCIERRAS CUALQUIER PODER, SELLA A YORU; DEMONIO SE LA NOCHE ETERNA!- al terminar el conjuro un brillo de color purpura envolvió a yoru provocando que este se desmallara, pero ya no había peligro, todo su poder estaba sellado hasta que runa decidiera romperlo.

-lo logramos- dijo shima atónito

-de verdad lo hicimos- dijo konekomaru

- lo logramos runa!- dijo suguro contento

-si... eso creo- dijo runa con una sonrisa

-bien hecho runa...por fin venciste a tu padre- dijo Amaimon acercándose a ellos junto con shiemi

-si... pero no lo hice sola- respondió runa riendo

-están todos bien Cierto?- pregunto la rubia

- si- respondieron todos a la vez

-será mejor que vayamos a ver a yami... las cosas están muy complicadas allá...- dijo Amaimon mirando hacia el bosque- y no te preocupes por tu papa... yo lo llevo- volvía a decir y salió el mismo golem de la tierra y tomo a yoru.

-eso es verdad vámonos!- dijo Shura poniéndose a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba Yamiko y Yugure, haciendo que todos la sugieran

-vamos runa- dijo suguro ofreciéndole su mano a runa

-si- dijo está tomando su mano y saliron detrás e los demás juntos

**********************YAMIKO v/s YUGURE***********************

-aquí vamos...papa- dijo una demonio cubierta de llamas rojas frente a otro demonio con alas negras

-Cuando quieras- respondió este riendo- la pelea va a comenzar

* * *

**_aqui les dejo el cap 16_**

**_espeto que les haya gustado._**

**_saludo a todos y gracias por leer_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lospersonajes no me pertenecen, son de la autorade ao no exorcist**_

_**mis personajes con yamiko, yugure, yoru ,sora, runa y aka.**_

* * *

**********************YAMIKO v/s YUGURE***********************

-aquí vamos...papa- dijo una demonio cubierta de llamas rojas frente a otro demonio con alas negras

-Cuando quieras- respondió este riendo- la pelea va a comenzar- volvió a decir con una sonrisa malévola

De un instante a otro comenzó la pelea entre padre e hija. Su velocidad era impresionante, difícilmente se veían y era de esperar de dos demonios como ellos, la mano derecha de Satán y la portadora de llamas rojos.

En uno de los diversos ataques que Yamiko le hacía a su padre con su guadaña este la detuvo con su espada.

-NO SABES CUANTO ESPERAVA ESTE MOMENTO PAPA- dijo Yamiko sonriendo

-ASI! ENTONCES PENSAMOS IGUAL- dijo su padre tranquilo y de un salto los dos se separaron- quiero ver tu verdadero poder, quiero ver cuánto has aprendido.-

Al terminar de hablar Yugure ataco de sorpresa, iba de frente, algo que era muy simple de esquivar para Yamiko, pero todo era una vil trampa. Yugure se desvaneció y reapareció en su espalda golpeándola en el centro de esta provocando que se golpeara de frente contra un árbol a lo que igual sonto su arma.

-pero aun así yo no quiero pelear contigo...- dijo triste.

-ese es tu problema- decía Yamiko de manera cortante por el golpe y tratando de levantarse- eres muy blando por yo ser tu hija...- termino por levantarse y en su rostro se vio un hilo de sangre que comenzaba en su frente- porque no me tratas como cualquier otro demonio... como un subordinado a tu mando... YU-GU-RE- decía de forma burlona.

-si tu lo pides... TE TRATARE COMO CUALQUIER OTRO DEMONIO TRAIDOR!- dijo y se lanzo en al ataque.

Yamiko intento llegar hasta su arma, pero Yugure fue mas rápido y la golpeo en todo el pecho haciendo que esta se fuera muy lejos y con tanta fuerza que del golpe recorrió por lo menos 20 metro derribando cualquier árbol a su paso.

Yugure comenzó a caminar donde había caído Yamiko. Ya no se veía tristeza en su rostro, ni preocupación por su hija. Estaba peleando con una traidora y la trataría como tal y como ella le pidió. Y aun así este quedo realmente impresionado cuando logro verla.

-eso...eso no es...todo tu poder... demonio del crepúsculo- decía Yamiko apenas de pie. Su uniforme ropa se encontraba casi totalmente destruida y sangraba por los diversos rasguños que tenia.

-COMO?...COMO SIGUES DE PIE?- decía sorprendido por la resistencia de Yamiko

-simplemente...no quiero irme- decía Yamiko con una sonrisa- voy a pelear por este mundo... peleare por mi hogar y por quienes viven aquí- volvió a sonreír

*****************NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI****************************

-YUKIO APRESURATE!- decía un alterado rin. Se encontraba muy preocupado por Yamiko. El mismo pudo darse cuenta de una poco de poder que tenía su padre, hasta le provoco algo de miedo.

-YA LO SE... YO TAMBIEN ESTOY PREOCUPADO...-decía yukio quien corría detrás de su hermano.- sora-sensei... todo va a salir bien... confié en nosotros.

-gracias... yukio- respondió con una sonrisa, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por su hija.

Al llegar al lugar vieron las marcas del primer encuentro entre ellos. Rin y yukio se concentraron para poder saber donde encontraba Yamiko, al terminar se encontraron con un camino de arboles rotos. Cuando estaban a punto de ir hacia donde está el camino se escucho la voz de sora.

-ya...Yamiko- decía sora en el suelo frente la guadaña de Yamiko

-esa...esa su arma...- dijo shiemi atónita

- rin... esto no está bien

-...

-rin- volvió a decir yukio. Cuando iba a repetir el nombre de su hermano, este salió corriendo en direcciona Yamiko

-"si la toca... lo mato"- se repetía rin mentalmente

**********************VOLVIENDO CON YAMIKO************************

Yamiko se encontraba tambaleándose, no podía seguir de pie, sus heridas la habían debilitado mucho.

-lo siento...- decía su padre volviendo a ser el Yugure preocupado por ella- pero no quiero que Satán te haga daño...- volvió a decir girando su espada con la parte sin filo y fue directo hacia Yamiko y dejarla inconsciente. Su hija ya había previsto el ataque y al no tener como defenderse ni esquivarlo solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero antes de que este llegara a ella, otra espada lo detuvo. Un demonio cubierto con llamas azules estaba frente a Yugure deteniendo su ataque.

-NO...NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES!- dijo rin furioso, pero aun así Yugure no se detuvo y comenzó a presionar más a rin.

-ALEJATE DE ELLOS!- grito una voz en direcion a Yugure y esta persona disparo contra el demonio, haciendo que este retrocediera.- NII-SAN TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- dijo yukio acercándose quien también estaba rodeado por llamas azules.

-si...-respondió rin y giro para ver a Yamiko

-YAMIKO!- se escucho a sora quien corría en dirección a su hija. Yugure desvió la mirada y vio lo preocupada que estaba sora.

-por qué? ...porque están aquí?- dijo Yamiko quien se encontraba entre los brazos de sora y levanto su vista con mucho esfuerzo.

-por qué no te vamos a dejar sola- dijo yukio sonriente

-yami... tienes muchas heridas...- dijo sora viendo sus heridas- déjame curarte

-pero...- intento reclamar

-no me importa lo que digas-la reto sora.

Rin solo miraba como estaba Yamiko. Se sentía muy impotente al no poder ayudarla desde el principio y el poder evitar esta situación.-ya...Yamiko- dijo rin e intento tocarla pero...

-NO LA TOQUES!- dijo Yugure serio- SI LA TOCAS LE HARAS MAS DAÑO

-que?- dijeron todos a la vez

-tus llamas son azules, son contrarias a Yamiko... si la tocas le harás daño- hizo una pausa- y no solo a ella... a ti mismo también. ¿Por qué crees que Satán la quiere de vuelta?-volvió a decir con preocupación- Yamiko es su debilidad... y también la de ustedes dos al ser sus hijos... si me la llevo él no le hará daño.

Tanto shiemi como sora se quedaron pensando en esa idea, pero los hermanos okumura no pensaban igual que ellas.

-aun así... eso no justifica todo lo has hecho- dijo yukio mirando a Yugure- tu como padre debes apoyarla

-y también tengo que cuidarla- respondió Yugure- y es lo que hare si me la llevo de vuelta

-PERO ELLA NO QUIERE- grito rin- YO YA SE LO DIJE UNA VEZ... NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVE A YAMIKO- volvió a decir rin, pero esta vez fue con tanta furia que sus llamas aun mentaron y al igual que la pelea contra Amaimon en el bosque, rin comenzó a tener la misma energía que Satán . El mismo Yugure quedo impresionado, el demostraba ser el hijo de su rey.

-R...Rin- dijo Yamiko sorprendida por la energía que provena de rin- es igual... a él.

-hermano- pronuncio yukio

Además de yukio y Yamiko. Runa, Amaimon y hasta yoru, quien había despertado, estaban en la misma situación, su energía era igual a la de Satán.

Esta vez rin comenzó el ataque, Yugure casi no podía defenderse pero aun no era todo su poder.

-ESTO VA A HACER DIVERTIDO!- dijo Yugure y ataco con mayor fuerza.

Los dos estaban al mismo nivel, ninguno cedía un solo centímetro. en un ataque de rin¡, Yugure logro esquivarlo e hizo lo mismo que con Yamiko , desapareció y reapareció a unos 10 metros de rin mientras volaba, sin embargo no fue suficiente y rin utilizo sus llamas contra un árbol para darse el impulso suficiente y llegar a donde estaba Yugure. Al llegar frente a él fue tanto el asombro de Yugure que no pudo evitar el golpe de rin tirándolo contra el suelo. Desgraciadamente no sirvió de nada, Yugure aumento más su poder y de un solo impulso llego donde rin, y como este estaba decidiendo, Yugure se aprovecho para aumentar su golpe, siendo esta vez rin quien cayó contra un árbol.

En ese momento llegaron los demás. Runa, kamiki, shima y shiemi fueron a ver a Yamiko quien está siendo curada por spra, solo que yami no le tomo importancia cuando sus amigos llegaron. Suguro, Shura y konekomaru se acercaron a ellos, mientras que Amaimon se quedo de pie a lo lejos sosteniendo a yoru. Ellos dos solo miraban la pelea entre los dos demonios.

-Yamiko... estas bien?- dijo runa arrodillándose junto a su amiga

-yami.- dijeron kamiki, shima y shiemi

Yamiko no respondía, ella solo miraba la pelea al igual que yukio y sora.

-sora... despierta- le dijo Shura a sora sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Shura- dijo sora mirando a la mencionada

-yukio que...como llegan roña eso?- pregunto suguro sorprendido por la pelea

-no lo sé...- dijo es te sin mirarlo

-"Hay que detenerlos... yukio"- dijo kuro quien había llegado con suguro y los demás

-"es muy peligroso que sigan así... Yugure esta elevando cada vez más su poder y rin ya no tiene control de sí mismo"- dijo Aka junto a kuro

-al parecer están muy sorprendidos- dijo yoru mirando a al grupo de exorcistas

-padre- dijo runa mirándolo

-a que se refiere runa- pregunto shima

-simple...esa es la naturaleza de su amigo... recuerden que es un demonio... y es tan despiadado como cualquier otro demonio existente.- dijo yoru serio- se pueden imaginar que va a paras si no se detiene ¿no?

Al terminar de hablar todos se preocuparon. Ellos sabían que si rin se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos esto no terminaría bien.

-rin- se escucho antes de ver como Yamiko se ponía de pie aun con sus heridas a flor de piel- ese no es rin... rin no es así- decía mientras se acercaba a la pelea

-YAMIKO QUE HACES! TODAVIA ESTAS HERIDA- le grito su madre pero este no tomo importancia

-"runa... detenlos...por favor"- le dijo a su amiga mentalmente

-está bien- dijo runa, provocando que todos la miraran. Esta se puso de pié y avanzo unos pasos, levanto su báculo y repitió el hechizo que hizo al comenzar su batalla contra yoru, de esa forma ningún otro denomino podía interferí.

Yamiko se acercaba poco a poco a rin. Su padre intento detenerla, pero esta le pidió que confiara en ella, a lo que Yugure hizo caso y confió en su hija.

Cuando ya está a unos 2 metros de rin, este la miro y no podía diferenciar entre amigo y enemigo por lo que rin se puso en guardia. Cuando la miro Yamiko recordó una de las peleas que tuvo contra Satán. Al principio sintió miedo el acercarse más, pero recordó que ese era rin, su amigo y no dejaría que el poder lo consumiera.

-Rin...soy yo...Yamiko- decía sonriendo

La única respuesta que tuvo fue un gruñido de parte de rin.

En ese momento Yamiko decidió sacar sus llamas. Si ella la protegían de Satán, también lo iba a hacer de rin.

-rin...- volvió a decir acercándose un poco más, pero esta vez rin se lanzo a atacarla con su espada elevada sobre su cabeza para llevar a cabo un corte vertical. Yamiko solo cerro sol ojos y cuando esta rin esta justo en frente de ella,... esta se impulso y abrazo a rin lo mas rápido que pudo, evitando también el ataque.

El contacto entre ellos les causo daño, haciendo que automáticamente las llamas disminuyeran. Pero aun así rin seria descontrolado, al sentirse aprisionado por el abrazo de Yamiko, este soltó su espada he intentaba alejarla de él, pero mientras más lo intentaba, Yamiko mas se aferraba a él.

-por favor...rin vuelve...este no eres tu- decía llorando- rin...por favor... vuelve... te...te necesito... vuelve conmigo- dijo para poder mirarlo a la cara y besar su mejilla.

El beso de Yamiko logro traer a rin de vuelta. Su voz logro alcanzar a rin y poco a poco este comenzó a volverla a ser el mismo de siempre.

Cuando volvió a ser el, vio que en frente del estaban todos sus amigos y luego se percato que alguien lo abrazaba, cuando se giro logro ver una cabellera negra. Sabía perfectamente quien era y comenzó a sonrojarse. Intento separarse, pero Yamiko lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

-ya...Yamiko- dijo tranquilo.

Al escuchar su voz Yamiko se separo de el sorprendida- rin...- dijo y comenzó a llorar- rin... volviste- volvió a decir y lo abrazo nuevamente

-volví?... pero donde fui- pregunto extrañado

-aun lugar donde no te podíamos sacar- dijo su hermano quien está frente a él con los demás detrás del.

-eres un idiota!- le dijo suguro molesto

-no nos vuelvas a preocupar rin- dijo shiemi molesta

-eres un tonto... Yamiko estaba muy preocupada por ti. -dijo runa al lado de shiemi.

Rin por su parte comenzó a recordar lo que hizo y su pelea con Yugure. Luego separo a Yamiko y la miro a la cara. Vio que esta tenía unas cuantas lagrimas. Rin solo sonrió y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Yamiko - perdona...siento haberte preocupado...yami- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Yamiko... tu arma- le dijo yukio y Yamiko la tomo

Amaimon se integro al grupo descuidando a yoru, y este aprovecho para ir junto a Yugure.

-ya no podemos seguir Yugure- dijo yoru serio- estas muy débil ya no puedes seguir peleando y yo tampoco- dijo mirando a grupo de amigos

-adivino... runa te sello- dijo Yugure mirándolo con una sonrisa

-así es...ni siquiera me di cuenta-respondí tranquilo- debemos irnos

-ellos estarán bien...el...la cuida- dijo Yugure mirando como Yamiko y rin seguían hablando...vámonos

-si-

-ESPERA! YUGURE!- se escucho a sora. Todos desviaron su mirada.

-Amaimon... - dijo runa - lo soltaste

-no me di cuenta- respondió sonriente como si fuera una broma.

-papa. Dijo Yamiko mirando a su padre

-lo siento sora... pero ya no podemos seguir peleando

-pero...pero

-estarán bien... estamos seguros...no yoru?

-claro- respondió y miro a sora con gran confianza

En el momento en que ellos se iban Yamiko alzo la voz

-PAPA!-grito Yamiko

-Yamiko…que suced….- iba a preguntar Yugure pero un tierno abrazo lo detuvo

Yamiko había saltado lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a su padre antes de que este se fuera nuevamente – por favor… cuídate- le dijo en un susurro al oído. Lo abrazo muy fuerte mostrándole todo su cariño.

Yugure correspondió el abrazo muy contento, en sus brazos tenía a su pequeño tesoro, la luz dentro de todo ese mundo de sombras. –No te preocupes….estaré bien- respondió muy contento

Momentos después la puerta de gehena se abrió y los dos desaparecieron. Yamiko decenio y quedo frente a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-se ve que te quiere mucho- dijo yukio con una gran sonrisa viendo a su amiga.

-yami… no crees que es tiempo se volver a la normalidad- dijo runa acercándose a su amiga. Las dos seguían transformadas como demonios

-la verdad… es que así somos normalmente….- dijo con una gotita al estilo anime- lo anormal es que nos veamos como humanas- por lo dicho todos rieron muy contentos ya que todo volvía ser como antes.

-bien… vuelvan cada uno a su habitación y descansen- dijo sora muy animada- aun tienen clases mañana

-pero- dijeron todos a la vez

-NADA DE PEROS…..TIENEN CLASES Y PUNTO- dijo Shura

-bien- volvieron a decir todos

Cada uno fue a su habitación, para poder curar sus heridas y descasar después de la pelea. Amaimon por esa noche se quedo junto asas "hermanos" ya que no quería darle explicaciones a mephisto. Runa iba muy cansada después de todo el poder que uso, algo que era muy raro en ella. Por otro lado Yamiko seguía mal herida y rin la llevaba en su espalda para que esta no se cansara más.

-chicos?- dijo Yamiko tímidamente

-que sucede yami- dijo Amaimon al lado de yukio

-que les parece si empezamos a entrenar todos juntos- propuso muy alegre

-Yamiko tiene razón…. Después de todo vendrán más demonios….quizás tan fuertes como yoru y Yugure- dijo pensativo

-concuerdo con yukio- dijo runa con una sonrisa- aun hay demonios muy fuertes en gehena.

-entonces desde mañana… VAMOS A ENTRENAR TODOS JUNTOS Y NOS HAREMOS MAS FUERTES- termino de decir rin muy contento y saltando

-RIN ¡! NO SALTES….RECUERDA QUE ESTOY EN TU ESPALDA- alego Yamiko aferrados mas a su espalda

-lo siento- se disculpo algo rojo

-eres muy inconsciente hermano- dijo yukio riendo junto a runa y Amaimon

-No sean así con rin!-alego Yamiko.- solo es un poco distraído

-y ahora yami lo defiende- dijo runa riendo

-vaya que son iguales-agrego Amaimon con una pequeña sonrisa. Por tanta diversión tanto Yamiko como rin estaban completamente rojos. Al llegar a su edificio se fueron a sus habitaciones y descansaron hasta el día siguiente dejando en el pasado toda la pelea.

* * *

**_para aclarar el significado de los nobre de cada uno:_**

**_yamiko: niña oscura._**

**_yugure: crepusculo (demonio del crepusculo)_**

**_yoru:noche ( demonio de la noche)_**

**_sora: cielo_**

**_runa: luna_**

**_aka: rojo_**

**_pronto subire el siguiente_**

**_gracias por leer . muchos saludos a todos._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**mis personajes son : yamiko, runa, sora,yugure, yoru, aka y una sorpresa**_

* * *

CAPITULO 18

*******************EN GEHENA***********************

-SON UNOS INUTILES!- le grito Satán a yoru y Yugure - COMO ES QUE LOS DERROTARON! SON PATETICOS!

-lo lamentamos- dijeron los dos

-FUERON MUY BLANDOS!

-quizás tenga razón...pero- dijo Yugure poniéndose de pie- yo no luche exactamente contra yamiko...

-entonces contra quien? si tu eres de unos de los demonios más fuertes y te derrotaron... contra quien peleaste Yugure?- dijo Satán serio

-contra su hijo mayor...rin- respondió mirando el suelo

-así que mi hijo te derroto... y el otro?

-el estuvo a su lado y lo apoyo... aunque más estuvo con sus amigos- dijo yoru

-y Amaimon?- volvió a preguntar

-el solo vio...no hizo nada-respondió yoru

-la verdad es que se deja llevar por sus emociones...aun no sabe controlarse- recalco Yugure

-pero durante la pelea...su nivel de energía era similar a la suya...Satán-sama-vivió a decir yoru

-así que se parece...que interesante- dijo intrigado

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

-saliendo del tema...como se encuentra yamiko?- dijo con un tono triste, a lo que los dos demonios no le quisiera tomar importancia.

-se encuentra bien... y feliz- respondió Yugure

-¿feliz?

-así es le gusta estar en assiah...-dijo yoru- y no solo a ella a runa y hasta Amaimon están felices... de estar allá.

-así...-dijo Satán sentándose en su "pequeño" trono.- ya pueden irse... si algo ocurre los llamare.

-SI!- respondieron los dos

Ya fuera se encontraban los dos.

-no tengo un buen presentimiento- dijo Yugure

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto yoru intrigado

- tiene un plan entre manos...y no creo que sea bueno-respondió

-no creerás que el...

-es lo más seguro

-entonces que vas a hacer?

-si hace lo que creo...no tendré otra opción...le pediré a runa y a yami que la rompan- dijo serio

-si tu lo dices...- dijo en un suspiro- recuerda que siempre te apoyo... yo te sigo Yugure- lo alentó yoru

-gracias- respondió con una sonrisa por la confianza de su amigo.

************************DE VUELTA EN ASSIAH*******************

Ya eren alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y las clases habían terminado, aunque ninguno se acordaba mucho de lo visto ya que se encontraban en otro mundo.

Al salir a almorzar se reunieron en grupos para poder hablar sobre los entrenamientos que iban a tener desde ahora en adelante. Debían hacerse más fuertes para poder soportar y ganar contra cada demonio que podía amenazar a assiah.

-Bien...y ¿que opinan?- pregunto runa sonriente

-mhhh. La verdad es que runa tiene razón- dijo shima

-si vendrán mas enemigos fuertes hay que estar preparados- opino kamiki

-y nos queda claro que todavía nos falta mucho...eso fue evidente - hablo suguro

-entonces hay que entrenar muy duro- dijo rin alegre

-así que hay que preparar los horarios y todo eso- agrego yamiko

-entonces hay que esperar que lleguen todos...- dijo shiemi- falta yukio y Amaimon

-yo estoy aquí- dijo un demonio de pelo verde el cual estaba colgando se cabeza desde un árbol detrás de el grupo de amigos.

-AHHH- gritaron shiemi y konekomaru

-cuando llegaste?- le pregunto suguro

-hace unos momentos... ¿por qué?- pegunto inocente

-en serio preguntas porque- dijo kamiki - no te das cuenta que nos asustaste!

-yo no te veo asustada, kamiki- molesto shima

-cállate!- le grito la peli-morada

-entonces solo falta yukio- dijo yamiko

-no sé si llegue... en la mañana dijo que tenía mucho que hacer - hablo rin

-lo más probable es que tenga que darle un informe a mephisto...después de todo el no vio la pelea- dijo Amaimon- de lo que me salve

Todos quedaron pensando un momento sobre como lo harían sin la "ayuda" de yukio...ninguno de ellos era tan calculador como él.

Terminaron por sentarse un rato y descansar. Aun se encontraban muy cansados.

-yami...?- dijo shiemi

-si dime

-tu papa quiere mucho a tu mama... ¿no?- pregunto intrigada

-por que lo dices?- dijo yamiko

-es por cómo se comporto el antes de la pelea- agrego kamiki

-es verdad... y después se veía triste cuando sora-sensei se despidió- agrego konekomaru

-la verdad es que si...- respondió yamiko con una sonrisa- ellos se conocieron por casualidad...ocurrió una vez que mi mama fue e ver a Yuri al bosque... según me conto mi papa el había ido a assiah para darle un reporte a Satán, y coincidió con la visita de mi mama. Al principio quisieron matarse como cualquier demonio y exorcista. Pero Yuri los detuvo, así tuvieron que soportarse un tiempo y las cosas pasaron naturalmente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta se enamorando uno del otro.- dijo yamiko muy contenta

-que tierno!- dijo shiemi

-pero las relaciones entre ellos no es algo..."prohibido"- hablo suguro

-la verdad es que una parte de los demonios que hay en gehena son herencia de algunas "relaciones prohibidas"...pero pasaron hace siglos.- le dijo runa con una sonrisa

-además en ese momento Yuri ya estaba esperando a rin y a yukio...así que Satán no le tomo importancia a su relación- dijo yamiko molestando a rin

-QUE!?- dijo rin alterado- el estuvo presente!?

-claro...como no iba a estarlo- dijo yamiko asustada por el grito de rin

-la verdad es que yo tampoco lo creo...- dijo shima

-ya se los dije una vez...Satán de verdad amaba a Yuri- dijo yamiko enojada- hasta el tiene sentimientos

-YA!- grito runa haciendo que todos se callaran-SUFICIENTE CON EL TEMA...ahora quien me acompaña, tengo hambre- dijo con un puchero

Las risas comenzaron a sonar, no había caso con runa, algo que ella no perdonaba era la comida.

-está bien... yo te acompaño runa- dijo suguro poniéndose de pie

-ahora que ninguno vaya...- dijo kamiki- tienen que aprovechar el momento que tienen a "solas"- volvió a decir molestando a suguro

-NO DIGAS ESO!- dijeron los dos completamente rojos, luego se miraron y al darse cuenta de sus sonrojados rostros se dieron la espalda

-yo también voy... quiero dulces- dijo Amaimon arruinando el momento

-si tu vas se van a asustar - le dijo konekomaru

-pero quiero dulces- volvió a decir como un niño pequeño

-que tal si te disfrazamos- opino shima- shiemi y kamiki nos pueden ayudar como la vez que salimos a la ciudad.

-shima tiene razón...no ¿kamiki?- dijo shiemi

-bien- suspiro esta

-yami...vienes?- pregunto runa

-no...- contesto

-por qué?

-voy a ir a hablar con mephisto...yukio no le puede decir todo... hay cosas que yo solamente sé...- respondió yamiko- así quías terminamos antes y planeemos el entrenamiento- sonrió

-ya veo... ¿y tu okumura?- le pregunto suguro

-creo que acompañare a yamiko- contesto mirándola- creo que yo también tengo algo que decir- respondió con una sonrisa

-entonces- dijo yamiko poniéndose de pie- vámonos- y se fue en dirección a la oficina de mephisto

-claro - dijo rin y la siguió- "Amaimon...no hagas problemas"- dijo de forma "hermanal"

-"claro "ni-san"...- respondió como si nada- y tu aprovecha el rato para declararte"- le dijo haciendo que rin se molestara y se sonrojara

-que le dijiste Amaimon- le pregunto suguro

-a que te refieres? y no dije nada- respondió de forma inocente

-son demonios...se hablan mentalmente- agrego shima

-bueno...le dije que se declarara - respondió con una media sonrisa

-eres tan...sincero- dijo runa lo abrazo. A lo que suguro se molesto un poco pero lo suficiente para que kamiki los notara

-celoso- le dijo en un susurro

-cállate- respondió molesto

Mientras que ellos fueron a disfrazar a Amaimon y a comer algo, rin y yamiko se dirigían a hablar con mephisto. Solo que de camino rin tenía algo planeado.

-oye...yami, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto rin

-te refieres a las heridas

-he...si

-si ya estoy bien...ya se curaron- respondió con una sonrisa

-te puedo hacer una pregunta...con respecto a lo que paso ayer- dijo algo nervioso

-claro...porque no

-bueno...veras- decía nervioso

-me vas a decir o no- dijo yamiko mirándolo y riendo, para luego seguir avanzando

-porquemebesaste?- dijo muy rápido

-q...qué?- dijo yamiko parando en seco por la pregunta

-eso...porque me diste un beso en la mejilla- volvió a decir un poco menos nerviosos

-bueno...yo...la verdad es que- trata de decir yamiko pero ni ella sabía bien el por qué- yo... sololointenteparaversirepondiasoalgo- dijo ella muy rápido

-que?

-dije que solo fue para ver si servía de algo- dijo mirando el suelo ocultando su sonrojo

-yami...bueno...yo...- intentaba decir rin-...gracias

Yamiko levanto la cabeza y vio que rin le sonreía haciendo que se pusiera mas roja-...de...de nada

Se quedó el silencio un rato. No sabían que decir. Aun le faltaba para llegar a la oficina de mephisto y el estar al lado del otro los ponía algo nervioso.

En ese momento rin recordó lo que Amaimon le dijo:

"aprovecha de declararte"

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía razón. Si espera un poco más las cosas iban a empeorar y no tendría oportunidad de decirlo.

-yamiko- dijo llamando su atención

-que ocurre?- dijo ya un poco más tranquila

-bueno...veras...-decía nervioso- ya es un tiempo en que nos conocemos y todo eso...y la verdad es que yo...ósea...tu...me...m...

-PERO QUE HACEN LOS DOS HAY!- se escucho un demonio muy extravagante junto a yukio, quienes se estaban acercando a rin y yamiko

-"te voy a matar"- le dijo rin mentalmente a mephisto

-"y a mí porque"- le pregunto

-"nada"

-bueno... y que hacen aquí los dos-pregunto contento

-"rin se...se me iban...a.- de decía yamiko- no, no, no, no... Eso no puede pasar...yamiko solo te estás haciendo ilusiones...ya deja de pensar en eso"- se repetía una y otra vez

-solo veníamos a hablar contigo por lo que paso ayer- respondió rin

-a si...eso era- agrego yamiko sonriendo

-no se preocupen ya le conté todo- respondió yukio- donde está el resto

-comiendo- dijeron los dos, se miraron y luego se sonrojaron

Yukio y mephisto se dieron cuenta y solo rieron para ellos.

-vamos con los demás...aun tenemos que planear el entrenamiento- dijo yukio y se los llevo

-BUENA SUERTE...MIS QUERIDOS DEMONIOS Y CUIDEN A AMAIMON!- decía mephisto despidiéndose

Los demás los estaban esperando. Dejaron claro el entrenamiento. La primera semana iban a concentrase en sus habilidades por separado. Shura y sora también los iban a ayudar.

Konekomaru, shima, suguro y runa iban a ser un grupo y sora los iba a supervisar

Shiemi y kamiki eran otro, yukio estaría a cargo de ellas

Mientras que Amaimon, rin y yamiko eran los últimos, siendo Shura quien les enseñaría.

En la segunda semana empezarían los entrenamientos en grupo.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando yamiko y rin no cruzaron palabra alguna, y cuando aparecía la ocasión uno de los dos terminaba sonrojándose.

*******************EN GEHENA****************************

-NOS LLAMO!- dijeron dos demonios

-si...- respondió Satán- les tengo una nueva misión. Volvió a decir de forma maléfica

-cual es?- pregunto Yugure

-necesito que lleven un mensaje- respondió

-¿un mensaje? -se pregunto yoru

-así es...ahora ARRESTENLOS!- ordeno Satán

En un segundo una cantidad de demonios aparecieron y aprisionaron a yoru y Yugure.

-que QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?- decía yoru contra el suelo sin poder moverse

-SATAN QUE HACES?- pregunto Yugure frente a el

-verán ya no puedo confiar en ustedes... y si lo pienso mejor...si ustedes están en peligros ellas vendrán.- dijo riendo- cuando vengan a rescatarlos no podrán salir de nuevo.

-Y COMO PIENSAS LOGRAR ESO...TU MAS QUE NADIA SABE QUE PUEDO LIBERARME SIN PROBLEMA- le dijo Yugure alterado- COMO PIENSAS RETENERME

-de eso me preocupo yo- dijo una voz que comenzó a salir desde las sombras

-tu...como...porque llegaste- decía Yugure sorprendido

-quizás por que... quiero recuperar...- decía mientras a Yugure y se acercaba a su oído- a mi...prometida

* * *

_**disculpen que me haya demorado en subir el capitulo, estuve algo ocupada.**_

_**y tambien discupen ya que cometi unos errores en el cap pasado.**_

_**bueno espero que les guste el cap 18...**_

_**ahora vendraun nuevo personaje que como se habran dado cuenta es el prometido de yamiko**_

_**¿como va a reaacionar rin cuando sepa esto?**_

_**saludo a todos y gracias por leer**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist_**

**_mis personajes son; yamiko, runa, yogure, yoru,sura,aka y un nuevo personaje_**

* * *

CAPIULO 19

Comenzaron los entrenamientos, y según lo acordado yukio entrenaría a shiemi y kamiki, sora ha konekomaru, shima, suguro y suguro, mientras que Shura entrenaba junta a Amaimon, yamiko y rin.

*******GRUPO DE YUKIO***********

Durante los primeros días lo único que hacían era discutir. Kamiki no estaba conforme y pasaba retando a shiemi. Yukio por su parte trataba de calmarla, y shiemi solo se disculpaba.

En un momento yukio ya estaba dándose por vencido, no lograba que se llevaran bien. Pero el cuarto día de entrenamiento les puso una prueba de reacción rápida. Haría ataque consecutivo, y ellas debían responder a tiempo, para luego atacar a yukio.

De esa manera, si él las atacaba, shiemi con la ayuda de nii hacia una barrera de hierbas y cuando esta bajaba kamiki lo atacaba con sus familiares. Al principio eran algo torpes pera ya después iban codo a codo.

-listas...es la última vez que lo hacemos!- dijo yukio quien se encontraba oculto en unos arboles

-SI!- dijeron las dos

Un segundo después comenzaron los disparos y...

-NII BARRERA DETRAS DE NOSOTRAS!- le dijo shiemi

-AHORA! ATAQUE HACIA ARRIBA!- ordeno kamiki

-no está- dijo uno de sus familiares

Se escucha otro disparo.

-NII RODEADOS- volvió a decir shiemi

-donde esta?- se dijo kamiki

-no te preocupes...escucha los disparan y sabremos donde esta...- dijo shiemi confiada.- yo me preocupo de protegernos

-está bien- le respondió kamiki. Se concentro durante unos segundos y...- ataquen a la izquierda.

Esta vez sí encontraron a yukio.

-por fin lo lograron bien...- dijo este saliendo de su escondite- las felicito!

-BIEN!- dijeron contentas

***************GRUPO DE SORA***************

En este caso la convivencia era excelente, después de todo eran buenos amigos. Pero aun así tenían dificultades debes en cuando.

Uno de ellos fue el primer e día para que sora viera que tenían que mejorar, por lo que les pidió a los tres monjes pelear contra runa, siendo esta última con su apariencia de demonio.

Para shima y konekomaru no hubo problema, confiaban en que runa iba a estar bien, después de todo era un demonio "fuerte". Pero el problema fue suguro quien se negaba a combatir contra runa. No quería hacerle daño.

Sora al principio entendió bien su posición y dedujo una que otra cosa por ahí.

Ya los días siguientes fueron el repasar oraciones y con la ayuda de runa vieron cuales eran más efectivas para cada tipo. Casi como en el quinto día runa propuso la idea de enseñarles a ellos y a sora algunos conjuros básicos que podían usar sin ser demonios. Ellos aceptaron, todo servía para la pelea.

-BIEN! EL ÚLTIMO DIA!- dijo runa muy energética

-así es... hoy vamos a repetir lo del primer entrenamiento- dijo sora contenta- por lo que los tres van a pelear contra runa... y sin escusas- dijo lo ultimo para mirar a suguro

-está bien...solo que...ruan no nos hagas daño- le rogo shima a runa

-en ese caso yo digo lo mismo, shima- le dijo runa

-tu no tienes que cuidarte...ya eres muy fuertes y nuestros ataques los resistes sin problema- le dijo konekomaru

-es verdad- dijo runa y saco la lengua

-bien suficiente!- le grito sora- todos a sus puestos... van a hacer un triangulo alrededor de runa... ¿Bien?

-está bien!- dijeron dos monjes

-Yo no voy a hacerlo- hablo suguro algo molesto- no voy a atacar a runa

-por favor no otra vez suguro- le dijo sora algo molesta- quieras o no tienes que hacerlo...como vamos a ver si has mejorado o no?

-yo sé que he mejorado y con eso me basta...además no qu

-ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grito runa molesta, a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos- SI TIENES MIEDO EN HERIRME...ERES UN IDIOTA...Y SI NO QUIERES PELIAR MEJOR VETE Y NO NOS AYUDES NI A YAMIKO NI A MI...SUGURO-BAKA- le volvió a decir molesta

-NO...NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO...

-TINES MIEDO DE HACERME DAÑO... ¿NO?

- Y SI FUERA ASI QUE TIENE?

-eso significa que no confías en mi...no confías que soy capaz de defenderme. Dijo runa triste

-esp...espera yo...no quise decir eso- respondió apenado- no creo que seas débil

-entonces...POR QUE NO QUIEREN PELIAR CONMIGO

- QUE NO QUIERO- dijo y se dio media vuelta

-Si tú no me atacas... YO LO VOY A HACER...- dijo y se transformo, levanto su báculo- GOLPE RAPIDO!

Del báculo salió una esfera de energía que empujo a suguro y lo hiso caer al suelo.

-PERO QUE TE PASA

-ya te lo dije...so tu me atacar...yo lo hare- dijo seria- hasta que no me ataques.

-está bien...- dijo poniéndose de pie- TU LO PEDISTE...

Después de eso suguro empezó a tacarla con algunos conjuros que aprendió de ella. Sora se dio cuenta de las intensiones de runa y le dijo a shima y konekomaru que atacaran. . Cuando terminaron, todos estaban exhaustos, hasta sora quien había ingresado en la mitad de la lucha.

-bien es todo por hoy- dijo sora cansada- vayan a despasar...maña comenzamos los entrenamientos en grupo-

-ves que igual peleaste conmigo- le dijo runa con una sonrisa a suguro

-tu me atacaste primero- le respondió este

-no se van a poner a discutir con eso- les alego shima

-después de todo fue un trampa.- dijo konekomaru

-¿una trampa?- pregunto suguro

-no te diste cuenta...runa lo hiso a propósito para que te dignaras a pelear- le respondió shima y junto con konekomaru se rieron

-eso...eso es cierto runa?- le pregunto a ella un incrédulo

-claro- le respondió sonriendo- y caíste redondito

-pero...pero...-se decía- soy un idiota

-EL LO DIJO!- dijeron sus dos amigos

-HEy!- les llamo la atención. Los iba a seguir pero runa lo sorprendió colgándose de su cuello en una especie de abrazo.

-llévame- le susurro al oído

-e...e. está bien- le respondió nervioso

Cuando ya se iban shima y konekomaru quedaron boquiabiertos. Suguro paso por su lado con runa en caballito y o les dijo nada.

**************GRUPO DE SHURA****************

Aquí el caso era un poco más tranquilo, o mejor dicho no se notaba si alguien se llevaba mal o bien.

Shura todavía no soportaba el hecho que Amaimon los ayudaba. Rin y yamiko casi no se hablaban, después de lo ocurrido.

Así que los entrenamientos fueron casi siempre igual. Hacían grupos y se atacaban.

La mayoría de las veces eran rin y Shura, contra yamiko y Amaimon, u otra opción era shura y yamiko contra rin y Amaimon. Pero nunca de otra manera.

A pesar de que Shura y Amaimon no se llevaran bien, ya como en el tercer día comenzaron anotar que rin y yamiko no se hablaban (par de despistados).

Durante los entrenamientos todos aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza.

- se puede saber que les ocurre?- le dijo Amaimon a rin mientras se acercaba donde este estaba sentado.

-a que te refieres?- le pregunto

-yami y tu no se hablan...eso es raro- le contesto

-a...eso

-desde cuando no hablan?

-desde una semana

-y por qué?

-no te incumbe

-es mi mejor amiga y tu...aunque odie decirlo... mi hermano le dijo sacando dos dulces- ¿quieres?

-bueno- tomo un dulce- está bien te voy a decir...in...intente declararme

- ¿que?

-que intente declararme

- y lo hiciste?

-no- respondió desilusionado

-por qué?

-mephisto llego y nos interrumpió

-idiota-dijo y se puso de pie- no pierdas las esperanzas

-por que lo dices?

-si conozco bien a yamiko... no te habla por que se puso nerviosa...lo que quiere decir...que...

-que quiere decir?- se levanto y se uso frente a él, cosa que Amaimon no tomo importancia y se fue- oye REPONDEME

-"averígualo"- le dijo mentalmente

En otro lado se encontraba yamiko mirando el cielo cuando se le aproximo Shura.

-despierta niña- le dijo Shura

-estoy despierta...y me llamo yamiko- le dijo seria

-deberías ser más segura al entrenar

-lo soy...no tienes que decírmelo

-te equivocas...estas dudando

-¿que?

-estas dudando tu mente y tu corazón no están en el mismo lugar.- le dijo de forma maternal- resuelve tus sentimientos y aclara tu mente- termino y se fue junto con rin y Amaimon quienes las estaban esperando

-mis sentimientos- dijo bajito y miro al frente, donde puedo ver a rin sonriendo ya que los demás se acercaban. Hizo que yamiko se sonrojara- será...que...

-"te gusta"- le dijo Amaimon quien la sorprendió

-"probablemente"

-"no es probablemente...te gusta... por eso te pusiste nerviosa"

-"te conto"

-"algo así"- le dijo de forma inocente

-"lo obligaste"- le dijo riendo

-"exacto"

-" no tienes remedio"

-"lo se...pero...TE GUSTA!"

-"ya cállate"- le respondió tranquila y le sonrió. Luego fue con sus amigos

Estaban regresando a sus habitaciones cuando se siente un gran estruendo. Todos quedan inmóviles por lo fuerte del sonido. Cuando comienzan a sentir una energía conocida.

-¿yoru?- dijo Amaimon

-es la misma energía...pero- decía yukio

-se...encuentra débil- termino rin

-o no- dijo yamiko sorprendida y miro a su amiga

-pa...PAPA!- grito runa y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba

Todos la siguieron y al llegar vieron una nube de polvo. Cuando la se podía ver algo, vieron a yoru en suelo mal herido y sangrando.

-PAPA!

-TIO YORU!

Yamiko y runa fueron de prisa a verlo.

-PAPA...PAPA DESPIERTA RESPONDEME!- le decía runa llorando

-SHIEMI!- le grito yamiko

-SI!- respondió esta y fue a curar de inmediato a yoru

Todos comenzaron a hacercarse y no creían como el mismo demonio que hace una semana los ataco esta en tan malas condiciones.

-como...es posible?- de preguntaba suguro

-quien lo habrá atacado- decía yukio

-si el...esta así...entonces...Yugure- decía sora aterrada. A lo que yamiko la miro algo asustada

-eso no puede ser.- dejo rin para poder calmarla- yo pele contra él y no es débil.- al terminar le sonrió a yamiko y logro calmarla un poco

-Ru...Runa- dijo yoru entre susurros y logro abrir los ojo poco a poco- el...el nos ataco

-cálmate papa...descansa un poco.- le runa sonriendo- suguro me ayudas a llevarlo a un árbol

-claro- sigo sin dudar- shima ayúdame

Cuando yoru ya está algo mejor logro abrí los ojos por completo y sintió un gran alivio por estas en assiah.

-te encuentras mejor...papa?- le pregunto runa

-ahora si...gracias... a todos

- que le ocurrió?- le pregunto Amaimon mas serio de lo normal

-vaya...hace tiempo que no veía tu cara tan seria.- dijo riendo

-no se ría...- lo reto shiemi- aun está muy débil y si se ríe se le pueden abrir las heridas

-e...está bien- dijo sorprendida por la determinación de la rubia

-y que ocurrió...ti yoru?- le pregunto yamiko

-me temo que nada bueno- dijo serio

-que quiere decir?- le pregunto rin

-cuando ya habíamos vuelto y llevábamos el reporte de la pelea a Satán el...nos traiciono.-

-que?...pero... ¿como?- dijo sora

-el nos llamo de vuelta para otra misión y de un momento a otro nos tomo prisioneros. Yo logre escapar ya que Yugure hizo que se preocuparan mas por el... solo que Yugure no logro salir.- al terminar de hablar yamiko estaba sorprendida pero no asustada.- estuve un tiempo esperando a tener fuerzas para venir. Y mientras lo hacía supe lo que le están haciendo a Yugure- esta vez yamiko comenzó a alterarse al igual que sora mientras que los demás estaban atentos- lo atacaron hasta que se desplomo... lo tienen colgado de manos y pies en medio de las cuidad, cuando sientes que tiene fuerzas para salir, lo atacan dejando débil, con suerte no lo matan.

-pero...PERO...ESO NO PUEDE SER...ES SU MANO DERECHA...COMO- decía yamiko alterada poniéndose de pie. Por reflejo sora se acerco un poco pero antes de llegar rin la tenia sujeta de los hombros para que no se cayera de rodillas.

-su plan es que al dejarlo en esa situación...vas a ir a rescatarlo, yami

-CLARO QUE LO VOY A HACER...NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAN ESO...ADEM

-VAS A HACER LO QUE EL QUIERE- le dijo Amaimon- EL ESTA JUGANDO CONTIGO Y TU LE HACES CASO

-eso es verdad...no te dejes engañar yamiko- le volvió a decir yoru

-pero...pero

-tu padre es fuerte...el no se va a dejar vencer de esa manera- decía sora confiada

-y si es necesario todos iremos a gehena y te ayudaremos- le dijo rin quien esta detrás de ella con una sonrisa

-de...de acuerdo- dijo más tranquila

-pero no entiendo- dijo runa

-que cosa runa?- le pregunto suguro

-el tío Yugure en muy fuerte... no cualquier demonio lo puede dejar en esas condiciones

-runa tiene razón- dijo shima apoyándola

-el problema es que no fue cualquier demonio- respondió yoru

-¿quien fue?- pregunto Amaimon

-YA LO HICE- dijo un demonio de cabello rubio casi blanco, lacio hasta los hombros, llevaba en torso descubierto, y unos pantalones de cuero negro con una cadenas al costado, tenía unas alas, garras y unos cuernos largos hacia arriba.- HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?- volvió a decir con una sonrisa malévola

-Ra...Raidon- dijo yamiko atónita

* * *

_**aqui dejo el cap 19...**_

_**como me senti ispirada lo escribi de inmediato y hay dos cap en proceso.**_

_**ademas que es como una disculpa por haberme demorado en el anterior.**_

_**espero que les guste y gracias por leer**_

_**saludo a todos.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**mis personajes son yamiko, sora, yugure, runa, yoru, aka y raidon**_

* * *

CAPITULO 20

-YO LO HICE- dijo un demonio de cabello rubio casi blanco, lacio hasta los hombros, llevaba en torso descubierto, y unos pantalones de cuero negro con una cadenas al costado, tenía unas alas, garras y unos cuernos largos hacía arriba.- HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?- volvió a decir con una sonrisa malévola. Mientras sus ojos color verde brillaban con maldad.

-Ra...Raidon- dijo yamiko atónita

-como…Como estas aquí?- pregunto runa

-la pregunta no es como...- dijo Amaimon mas serio se de lo normal- sino...POR QUE?

-por favor no tienes que alterarte tanto...Amaimon- dijo descendiendo a la altura de ellos- además que tiene de malo que este aquí?... después de todo ya va a ser tiempo... ¿no, yamiko?- dijo para mirar a la mencionada

-tu...tu lo atacaste, Raidon?- le pregunto yamiko seria

-así es...yo lo hice- respondió de forma malévola

-si NO SERAS...-dijo yamiko con rabia y en un segundo saco su guadaña y lo ataco, pero este ni se inmuto. Detuvo el ataque y tiro la guadaña lejos. Tomo a yamiko de la mano y la acerco a él, luego tomo su barbilla y se acerco a ella.

-es increíble...- dijo inspeccionando su rostro- te has vuelto muy bonita...a pesar de verte como una humana- termino he intento besarla, lo que causo un gran asombro y rabia en el caso de rin. Pero no fue este quien lo detuvo, si no que lo hizo Amaimon.

-NO LA TOQUES!- le grito y golpeo en el rostro algo que no puedo evitar- YA TE LO DIJE MUCHAS VECES...NO TOQUES A YAMIKO!- le volvió a gritar y lo ataco con su golem de tierra. Amaimon se estaba transformando. No aguantaba ver a Raidon.- NO VOY A DEJARTE...NO DEJARE QUE TE CASES CON YAMIKO!- y se lanzo nuevamente a atacarlo. Algo que a Raidon no le causo problemas.

-no te metas- le dijo al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el ataque y lo golpeara en el estomago tirándolo contra un árbol.

-A...AMAIMON!- grito yamiko y fue verlo

-COMO TE ATREVES!- le dijo rin sacando su espada, mostrándole sus llamas y no solo rin yukio también estaba envuelto en ellas.

-así que son ustedes dos...los hijos "bastardos " de Satán- les dijo con una sonrisa- que decepción.

-sora-sensei... cuide a mi papa- dijo runa seria

-a...Si- contesto esta.

-me imagino por que estas aquí, Raidon- dijo runa avanzando y levanto la mirada- pero...NO TE ENTRAGAREMOS A YAMIKO...YA TE DIJIMOS CON AMAIMON UNA VEZ...- le grito y saco su báculo

-cuanto tiempo runa...- la saludo- lástima que no me importa lo que digan... mientras no me venzan en una batalla...NO ME IMPORTA!- le contesto y se lanzo hacia ella. Pero era muy rápido y runa no podía esquivarlo...a menos que...

- ESFERA DE CEGADORA!- dijo suguro. Era un conjuro básico que runa les enseño, la cual pudo detener el ataque de Raidon

-MALDITO HUMANO!- grito enojado en lo alto

-si quieres a yamiko- dijo kamiki sacando sus familiares

-tienes que pasar por nosotros- continuo shima

Ya todos estaban con sus armas en la mano para defenderse y Raidon no dudaría en atacarlos.

-no puedes contra todos Raidon- dijo Amaimon quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

Yamiko por su parte se encontraba estática viendo a Raidon y a sus amigos. Todo esto pasaba por ella.

-YA ME HARTE!- les dijo Raidon enojadísimo. Sus manos fueron cubiertas por unas esferas formadas con rayos y desde ellas se escavan algunos, los que golpeaban la tierra.

-alto...ALTO! DETENTE RAIDON!- gritaba yamiko, pero este no la escuchaba.

-SUFICIENTE!- dijo un demonio detrás de Raidon al cual a escucharlo se detuvo en seco- no quiero ninguna otra pelea aquí... ellos no están en condiciones para eso...- dijo de forma seria- ahora vete por donde viniste... y ni se te ocurra llevarte a nadie...estas en mi territorio. Me entendiste?

-Si...mephisto- le respondió ya tranquilo y se retiro, pero antes de desapareces por completo...- Alcudia...yamiko...no lo podrás evitar- y termino por sonreírle.

-todos se encuentran bien?- pregunto mephisto serio

-si- contesto la mayoría

-llame al escuadrón medico para que se lleven a yoru, tiene que descansar- dijo serio y se fue- es mejor que hablen - dijo y miro a los tres demonios de gehena

Se fue junto a yoru y personalmente, mientras que el grupo de amigos, Shura y sora se fueron al jardín de shiemi para descansar. El silencio invadía el lugar nadie decía una palabras, Amaimon se veía serio, ruan se encantaba preocupada mientras que suguro se quedo a su lado apoyándola. Yamiko se encontraba lejos, estaba apoyada en un árbol liándole la espalda a todos, incluso a su madre, quería estar sola. Rin la miraba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Todo estaba así hasta que kamiki rompió el silencio.

-quien era él? pregunto en voz alta

-ra...Raidon- contesto runa al lado se suguro

-escuchamos su nombre...mi pregunta es quién es él? que hacia aquí?- volvió a peguntar algo enojada

-kamiki calma- le dijo shima

-todos tenemos la misma duda pero no te enojes- agrego konekomaru

-es algo complicado- contesto runa triste

-Runa- le dijo suguro- podemos entenderlo.

-suguro- lo miro sonriente

-es verdad- afirmo shiemi

-confía en nosotros runa...- le dijo yukio- si él es enemigo de ustedes...

-también es nuestro.- termino rin serio

-es más que eso...no es un simple enemigo. -les respondió Amaimon

-entonces que relación tiene con ustedes- le dijo Shura alterada al igual que kamiki

-Shura calma- le dijo sora- entonces quién es?

-bueno...raidon...es- dacia runa indecisa

-Raidon es mi prometido- respondió yamiko acercándose al grupo- Raidon es mi futuro esposo- termino mirando a sus amigos que no lo podían creer.

-QUE!?- se dijeron todos

-pero yami...tu eres muy joven aun- decía su madre sin creerlo

-es cierto es imposible que estés comprometida con el... tú tienes 15 y e tendrá unos...- decía shiemi incrédula

-tiene mi edad...- dijo Amaimon- aparenta 25

-peor todavía...como es que estas comprometida con él?- le preguntaba shima

-fue Satán quien lo eligió así- contesto runa

-el puede elegir eso?- le pregunto suguro

-no lo se...pero lo hiso- contesto runa

-y porque él?- pregunto yukio- digo si fuera por eso hubiera elegido a Amaimon

-es por fuerza- contesto el mencionado- Raidon es fuerte... mas que yo y que muchos

-quien lo entreno?- pregunto sora

-Yugure...lo entreno hace mucho tiempo...Raidon es fuerte... y como yamiko es tan importante para santa... los comprometió.

- a la vez el piensa que si tuviéramos "hijos" serien realmente poderosos, ya que los dos lo somos.- agrego yamiko

-"es enserio...de verdad estas comprometida"- le hablo rin a yamiko mentalmente

-"si...lamento no haberlo dicho...lo siento"- lo miro con tristeza

-se que esto no me incumbe...pero... como llego a eso?- volvió a preguntar sora

-Pues...

FLASH BACK

En los jardines del castillo de gehena se encontraban dos niñas de 9 años corriendo de un lado a otro ya que estaban jugando a las atrapadas. Cuando de repente salió un niño que aparentaba unos 15.

-hola...- saludo alegre

Al principio las dos se asustaron .pero la de cabellos negros se aproximo

-hola...me llamo yamiko- dijo con una sonrisa- ella es runa- señalando a su amiga

-mi nombre es...

-Raidon hay estas- dijo Amaimon quien se había acercado- ah hola yami...runa

-Amaimon!- dijeron las dos y lo abrazaron

-suéltenme...no estoy de humor

-por que- le pregunto runa

-perdió- contesto el desconocido

-le ganaste a Amaimon- le pregunto yamiko

-si...por cierto me llamo Raidon- le dijo con una sonrisa

Los cuatros pasaron el resto del día junto hablando y aunque Amaimon y Raidon fueran más grandes que ellas, en todo sentido de la palabra, jugaron.

-YAMI! ES HORA DE IR A CASA! RUNA TU TAMBIEN!- dijo Yugure desde la puerta del castillo

-SI PAPA!- contesto yamiko

-YA VAMOS TIO YUGURE!- le grito runa y se fue corriendo -ADIOS!- le dijo a los dos demonios

-adiós Amaimon,... Raidon- les dijo yamiko y se fue

Los dos demonios se quedaron un rato en el jardín y luego entraron al castillo

-así que ella es la hija de Yugure?- pregunto Raidon

- si

-me parece bien

-que?...no entiendo

-nada Amaimon...no es nada

-habla Raidon- dijo serio

-digamos que es una sorpresa- dijo rain sonriendo maliciosamente

A la mañana siguiente yamiko, runa, Yugure, yoru y Amaimon fueron llamados ante Satán. En el lugar ya se encontraba Raidon.

-bueno ahora que están todos aquí...tengo una noticia

-cual?- pregunto Amaimon

-por qué no la dices Raidon

-esta de acuerdo

-claro

-bien...lo que sucede es que, desde ahora yamiko me pertenece- dijo como si nada

-que?- preguntaron todos

-que está pasando aquí Satán?- pregunto Yugure

-eso...desde hoy Raidon y yamiko están comprometidos- respondió santa sin rodeos

Ninguno sabio que decir. Yamiko por su parte aceptaba eso ya que era su "querido santa" quien lo dijo. La reunión se tomo por terminada, las niñas fueron a jugas un rato aunque no se encontraban del todo cómodas. En cambio Amaimon fue a enfrentar a Raidon.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN PLANIANDO!- le grito a Raidon

-simple...es para conquistar assiah... no te das cuenta... tu también estarías feliz

-bueno si...pero...a costa de la felicidad de yamiko

-su felicidad...JA! A quien le importa su felicidad...es un demonio y debe servir a Satán.

-ere in imbécil... tú piensas solo en el servirle a el

-y en el poder...te imaginas el poder que puedo conseguir con yamiko a mi lado- dijo riendo- ni Satán podría tocarme... ningún portador de llamas azules puede.- seguía riendo

- lo que piensa ella?

-no me importa

-que? se supone que va ser tu esposa en unos años y no te importa sus sentimientos- decía enojado

- y a ti te importan- respondió sin importancia

-claro que me importan...es mi mejor amiga

-amiga... de verdad piensas llamarla amiga...a una mitad humana

-eres un desperdicio

-lo sé- sonrió maléficamente- pero las cosas son así, por lo que tu ni nadie puede hacer nada

-Yo si puedo- dijo yamiko de sorpresa

-YAMIKO! NO ESTAS FELIZ POR NUESTRO COMPROMISA!- dijo Raidon alegre

-me importa un comino- respondió seria- no pienso casarme con un imbécil como tú.

-para tu mala suerte...así lo dijeron

-entonces peleare por mi libertad... en unos años iré a assiah con mi madre y no pienso volver si me tengo que casar contigo- le respondió seria

- si...claro- decía riendo.- tú sola me vas a detener- seguir riendo se forma enfermiza

-ella no está sola...yo también la voy a ayudar...- decía runa valiente- no dejare que te cases con ella...no te entregaremos a yamiko

-yo también la voy a ayudar- dijo Amaimon serio

-de acuerdo han lo que quieran- decía mientras reía y se acerco a yamiko- en unos años serás mas grande... y te voy a hacer "sentir muy bien" yamiko

FIN FLASH BACK

-después de eso... Raidon se fue- dijo runa

-y se ha vuelto más fuerte- decía Amaimon con rabia

-ese imbécil- decía sora enojada- como se le ocurre tratar a mi hija como un objeto... yo...yo...AH!- grito de rabia y golpeo un árbol

-y yo soy la alterada- dijo Shura en voz alta

-si el es así como dicen...no se merece a yamiko- dijo shiemi con mas manos echa puños

-entonces planeemos algo- propuso shima

-es cierto debemos rescatar al papa de yami- dijo suguro

-primero hay que esperar que yoru esté mejor...con su ayuda será mas fácil- dijo yukio- y también podríamos hablar con mephisto

-estoy de acuerdo - apoyo kamiki

-no hermano- le pregunto yukio a rin

-ah...si- respondió rin. El se encontraba más preocupado por yamiko- qué opinas tu yami?

-vean ustedes...yo los apoyo- respondió sin ganas y dio media vuelta para volver al árbol donde se encontraba al inicio

Rin intento seguirla y ninguno le dijo nada ya que todos sabían porque rin lo hacía, hasta que...

-"NO VENGAS RIN"- le grito yamiko mentalmente

-"yo...lo...lo siento"- le contesto asombrado por su grito

-"rin... perdona... no queria gritarte"- dijo apenada-" solo necesito estar solo... tengo muchas cosas que pensar"

-"está bien"- dijo entendiendo su situación-" cualquier cosa...estoy aquí para ti... ¿bien'"- le dijo con una voz tranquila

-"gracias rin"- contesto con más calma. Por alguna razón que no entendía bien, las palabras de rin siempre la tranquilizaban. Sentía seguridad en sus palabras.

* * *

_**ahora sin retraso el capitulo 20...**_

_**espero que les guste...por que las sorpresas van a continuar**_

_**ahora la pegunta **_

_** que hara yamiko?**_

_**que piensa rin del tal raidon?**_

_**saludos a todos y gracias por leer**_

_**pd: raidon significa dios del rayo...en honor a sus poderes **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist_**

**_mis personajes son: yamiko, runa, sora, yugure, yoru, raidon y aka_**

* * *

CAPITULO 21

Durante tres días yoru estuvo durmiendo. Sus heridas eran muy graves y debían tener mucho cuidado. Runa no se despego de su lado, lo cuidaba día y noche.

Sus amigos iban a verla cada vez que tenían tiempo, ya que también debían entrenar.

Suguro era el que más se quedaba con ella, le iba a hacer compañía hasta el último momento, y también habían ocasiones en las que runa se quedaba dormida y el terminaba cuidándola a ella y a yoru.

De vez en cuando yoru abría los ojos y no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a runa hablar con suguro, shima y konekomaru, se veía muy feliz.

También se daba cuenta cuando llegaba kamiki y shiemi, ya que la primera siempre retaba a shima por hablar tan fuerte, mientas que shiemi intentaba curar más rápido sus heridas.

A los que no veía mucho en la habitación era al grupo de demonios, pero cuando iban se daba cuenta que yamiko no se encontraba muy tranquila.

Por otro lado yukio no dejaba se planear estrategias de ataque y rin intentaba ponerle atención a los demás, pero solo se concentraba en yami.

Ya después de cuatro días yoru despertó. Al principio no se acordaba donde estaba hasta que escucho la voz de runa y la de suguro aproximándose.

Cuando se abrió la puerta runa, quien llevaba unas hojas en sus manos, se sorprendía y alegro dejando todo de lado para poder abrazar a su padre.

-PAPA!- le grito runa, corriendo a abrazarlo

-runa...lo siento- decía yoru correspondiendo el abrazo- te preocupe mucho...lo lamento

-ya esta bien...ya despertaste- le respondió runa con una sonrisa

-que bueno que se encuentra bien- dijo suguro quien recogió las hojas que se le habían caído a runa- runa no se despego de su lado...a menos que la sacara

-bueno...yo...- decía runa apenada

-así- dijo yoru mirándola- tú la cuidaste... ¿no?- miro a suguro

-he... si- respondió nervioso

-te lo agradezco...-sonrió yoru- por cierto...tu nombre es?

-Ryuji suguro... señor- respondió de inmediato

-dime yoru...no hay problema

-de acuerdo- respondió tranquilo

-QUE BUENO QUE SE LLEVAN BIEN!- decía runa alegre- y eso que tu lo atacaste papa...- mirando acusadoramente a su padre- y lo lastimaste

-ha...eso- decia yoru nervioso- bueno...yo...lo lamento

-no se preocupe...yo también lo ataque en ese momento- intentaba arreglar la situación

-y protegiste a runa

-SI!- dijo runa parándose al lado se suguro- siempre me cuida...en como mi niñera

-por supuesto...eres muy descuidada- le respondió suguro-

-solo un poco- le dijo con un puchero

-runa di la verdad- le dijo su padre- no yo te la creo

-PAPA!- le grito con las mejillas infladas haciendo que yoru y suguro se rieran de su expresión

Poco después llegaron sus amigos, como era costumbre, y se presentaron formalmente.

Yoru se encontraba contento por fin conocer a las personas que hacia sonreír a su hija. El mismo se daba cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con su hija. Se sonrojaba, algo raro según el.

Su hipótesis de que a runa le gustaba alguien ahí se corroboro cuando kamiki, como es costumbre, molesto a suguro con runa haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Por otro lado, un tanto alejado des lugar, se encontraban yukio, sora y Shura intentando tener una idea de que harían con Yugure, especialmente porque ninguno quería que yamiko cometiera alguna locura, en especial sora.

-y bien?- pregunto Shura

-hay que esperar a que yoru se encuentre en perfecto estado- le respondió sora- una vez que sea así intentaremos ir a gehena

-será difícil...deben estar esperando que hagamos eso- le dijo Shura

-lo bueno es que yoru ya despertó- le dijo yukio

-seguro?- le pregunto sora

-si... su energía ya esta estaba- le dijo seguro de sí mismo- pero aun no está completamente recuperado.

-habrá que hablar con el... así nuestro plan será mas seguro- le dijo Shura confiada

*****************EN El DORMITORIO ANTIGUO***************

En el techo de la torre, donde se encuentra la campana se encontraba rin mirando el cielo, perdiéndose en el. Su mente se encontraba en otro sitio. No podía dejar de pensar que yamiko está comprometida, y con un demonio lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Yugure-

-"rin... despierta..."- le decía un gato negro -"estas muy distraído"

-lo siento kuro esto bien

-"si fuera así no tendías esa cara"- le contesto un ave rojiza que estaba sobre kuro

-esa cara...no entiendo Aka...me siento bien, no tengo nada raro

-"eso no es cierto...estas preocupado"- respondió molesta

-"Aka tiene razón... que te ocurre rin"- le pregunto kuro

-estoy molesto conmigo mismo- le respondió a los dos

-"se puede estar molesto con uno mismo"- pregunto kuro inocente

-"CLARO QUE SE PUEDE...ERES PEOR QUE AMAIMON"- le grito Aka

-que yo me haga el tonto en una cosa...no soy como ese gato- dijo Amaimon apareciendo de la nada

-"ME LLAMO KURO"- le respondió molesto-" REPITE CONMIGO...KURO...TU TURNO"

-kuro- le dijo Amaimon- bien..., entonces estas molesto contigo...por...

-por débil- le respondió rin- no puedo hacer nada. Soy inútil.

-vaya tonto.- le dijo Amaimon sin mirarlo

-QUE DIJISTE?!- le grito rin

-vez...ese es rin...no el idiota deprimido de antes- le contesto - no tienes que ponerte así por yami

No...No estoy así por yamiko- le dijo escondiendo su cara

- claro que es por yami...te gusta, y no te parece justo que este comprometida- lo molesto

-"ESPERA AHI"- grito Aka- " TE GUSTA YAMIKO RIN"- le pregunto esta

-bueno yo...- decía nervioso

-no solo le gusta...le encanta yami- contesto Amaimon haciendo que rin se sonrojara

-"A RIN E GUSTA YAMI! QUE BUENO!"- grito kuro saltando por todo el lugar-"FELICIDADES RIN"

-no se lo he dicho- le contesto apenado

-"eres cobarde"- le dijo Aka

-"díselo, rin!"- lo alentaba kuro

-yo lo apoyo...- le dijo Amaimon- no puedes nada...no pierdas esperanza.

-pero...yo-

-en este minuto es donde yamiko mas te necesita- le dijo Amaimon seria- por alguna razón ella se tranquiliza cada vez que le hablas

-que'!?- pregunto rin sorprendido

-"eso es cierto...yamiko confía mucho en ti "- le dijo Aka-"AHORA NO PIERDAS TIEMPO...VE A HABLAR CON ELLA!"- le grito nuevamente y le lanzo unas pequeñas esperas de fuego para que este se parara y se fuera

-está bien...- dijo rin y salió corriendo- GRACIAS POR TODO!- les grito a los tres- "no pienso darme por vencido... yamiko me necesita y no la abandonare"- se decía rin con una sonrisa

-"desde cuando tu eres así, Amaimon?"- le pregunto Aka

-no lo sé...- dijo en un suspiro- pero quiero lo mejor para yami... y si es junto a el...para mi estará bien- sonrió

-"si tienes corazón"- le dijo kuro- "y eso que yo pensé que no"- le dijo a Aka

-"muchos piensan eso"- le contesto

-saben que los escucho no?- les dijo Amaimon serio

-"he...CORRE KURO"- le dijo a su amigo y salió volando

-"OYE ESPERAME! NO QUIERO MORIR!"- dijo este y se fue corriendo

-ya verán- les dijo Amaimon tranquilo

************EN LA OFICINA DE MEPHISTO****************

Yamiko no se encontraba muy clara el último día. Estaba muy preocupada por su padre.

-entonces...que me aconsejas?- le pregunto a mephisto

-mhhh. No sabría que decir...es algo complicado- le día de espaldas a yamiko

-tengo dos opciones...o voy a gehena o me quedo aquí

-lo se... y la primera es arriesgada...tendrías que estar muy segura de lo que hacer yamiko

-por eso vine... ¿que me dices tú?

-mi padre es fuerte, y Raidon también...no hay duda se eso- decía serio- pero tu también lo eres yamiko

-si...pero

-que te de miedo es otra cosa...debes aceptar que eres un demonio... no puedes retener toda tu fuerza...algún día tendrá que salir y mientras antes mejor- le contesto seguro

-entiendo.-le dijo mirando el piso

Hubo un silencio y...

-yamiko.- le dijo mephisto llamado su atención.- no se qué contestarte...como ya te dije es complicado

-no te preocupes mephisto...- dijo parándose y lista para irse

-yamiko...sigue lo que te dice tu corazón...aun eres libre...hazle caso- dijo viendo por la ventana

-Gracias mephisto- termino y se fue

-después todo...son tus decisiones las que te han llevado lejos- dijo para sí. Orgulloso de ella

No muy lejos de ahí estaba rin corriendo en dirección a yamiko, mientras que esta estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, se encontraba muy pensativa y no se había percatado que rin le gritaba.

-YAMIKO! ESPERA!- le grito rin tan fuerte que logro sacar a yamiko de sus pensamientos

-ah- dijo y volteo- rin...eres tú- le sonrió

-pensé...que...no...Ibas a parar- decía sin aliento

-lo lamento no te escuche- se disculpo

-te parece si vamos a caminar fuera de la escuela- le propuso rin con una sonrisa

-claro...porque no - le devolvió la sonrisa

Durante ese tiempo fueron el mismo que antes del incidente de "declaración". Y aunque aún estaban algo nerviosos, no era tanto como los días anteriores.

Rin llevo a yamiko a distraerse a la cuidad, le mostro la iglesia donde creció con shiro y cada historia graciosa de su infancia. Yamiko miraba a rin muy contenta de que su vida haya sido tan bonita, ya que comparada con la suya era maravillosa.

-bueno y te gusta?- le pregunto rin mostrándole la iglesia por dentro

-si...es hermosa- decía yamiko contenta- es muy iluminado...y tiene tantos colores- sonrió

-si...aquí fue donde el...- dijo rin con tristeza

-fue donde shiro...murió... ¿no?- le dijo yamiko con timidez

-si...aquí fue- volvió a decir rin

-lo lamento...- se disculpo- rin...vamos no pongas esa cara...no...No me gusta verte así

-ah...lo siento- se disculpo- ya estoy bien...mira- le dijo sonriendo

-ese es el rin que conozco- le devolvió la sonrisa

Los dos estaban riendo muy contestos, hasta que un grupo de monjes de acercaron al escuchar risas dentro de la iglesia.

-QUIEN ESTA AHI?- se escucho un grito haciendo que yamiko se asustara y se tomara del brazo de rin, mientras este sabia quienes eran.

-HOLA! COMO ESTAN!?- les grito rin contento

-RIN!- dijeron los cuatro exorcistas y fueron abrazar a rin

-cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo un de cabello castaño con los ojos cerrados

-si...a parase mucho- dijo rin apenado

-Etto...que está pasando?- pregunto yamiko nerviosa

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta y se quedaron viendo a yamiko de pies a cabeza.

-veras...ellos son los que te conté...ellos viven aquí - dijo rin acercándose a yamiko

-ah...ahora si entendí- dijo yamiko riendo

-rin- pregunto uno algo rechoncito- quien es ella?

-ella es yamiko...una amiga de la escuela- dijo contento

-mucho gusto en conocerlos...rin me ha contado mucho de ustedes...mi nombre es Kirigaku yamiko- dijo sonriendo

-mucho gusto...yo soy murata- dijo en mas gordito

-yo soy kyodo- dijo en de el tatuaje en la mano

-mi nombre es izumi- respondió el de los ojos rasgados

-un gusto yamiko... yo nagatomo- dijo el ultimo

- rin tu le contaste de nosotros?- pregunto kyodo

-si...Estábamos paseando por aquí y pasamos ver la iglesia...yamiko nunca ha visto una- le dijo con una sonrisa

-nunca?..Eso es raro...- dijo nagatomo- son muy comunes creo yo

-de donde vengo no...- respondió yamiko

-y de dónde vienes yamiko- pregunto izumi

-bueno yo...soy de gehena- dijo dudosa

-de gehena. -dijo mutara tranquilo- DE GEHENA!

-pero como...- decía nagatomo

-eso quiere decir que eres un...demonio- dijo izumi

-bueno si...- decía yamiko nerviosa- pero solo la mitad...mi mama es humana- volvió a decir algo dudoso

-así es - la apoyo rin- es sora-sensei

-sora- dijo kyodo- ahora que recuerdo shiro una vez dijo que sora tuvo una hija con un demonio

-esa niña es yamiko- le dijo rin sonriendo

-eso explica mucho...- dijo murata tranquilo- non nos vas a hacer nada... ¿verdad?

-no...Yo no soy así- respondió yamiko

Rin y yamiko les contaron lo que sucedía y las cosas que habían pasado. Quedaron impresionados de como yamiko hablaba de Satán, mientras que rin des contaba de sus entrenamientos y batallas.

-vaya que te has vuelto fuerte rin- le dijo izumi

-shiro estaría muy orgulloso- le dijo nagatomo

-si- les sonrió rin

-ahora...si ustedes estaban paseando por la ciudad...-decía kyodo- no será que estaban en una...

-Cita- termino murata

Rin y yamiko se miraron y en un segundo ya parecían tomate- no, no, no, no...rin y tú solo somos amigos- decía yamiko nerviosa

-y no era una cita...solo salimos para distraernos un rato- le dijo rin

-pero salieron juntos- les dijo izumi

-YA BASTA!- grito rin

Estuvieron un rato más y luego se fueron a la escuela. Pero antes de salir yamiko vio una flores que crecían en la entraba de la iglesia y fue e verlas muy contenta, mientras que rin se quedo hablando un rato con los cuatro exorcistas. Ellos lo seguían molestando con yamiko, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían tan feliz con una chica.

-bueno ya...poniéndonos serios- le dijo kyodo- ¿te gusta?

-si...si me gusta- dijo rin rindiéndose a sus comentarios

-de ve que es muy buena... ¿no?- dijo izumi en vos alta y se junto unos segundos con sus compañeros. Cuando terminaron de hablar, miraron a rin y...

-APROBADA!- dijeron los cuatro con los pulgares en alto

-tontos- dijo rin muy sonrojado- pero un así...ella está comprometida por orden de Satán

-y eso que- dijo murata- shiro siempre decía que el amor verdadero es más fuerte.

-no te rindas rin...- le dijo nagatomo- lucha!

-luchar porque- dijo yamiko quien estaba detrás de rin

-na...nada yami...no es nada- dijo rin nervioso- nos vamos

-está bien- le sonrió- adiós chicos...fue un gusto

-el gusto fue nuestro yamiko- le dijo murata- adiós rin

En resumen el paseo lo disfrutaron, rieron.

Cuando ya estaban volviendo a la escuela, rin, quien le hizo caso a sus amigos, tomo la mano de yamiko, algo nervioso y ocultando su rostro. Yamiko al principio se sorprendió, pero luego de le correspondió. Se sentía segura con rin a su lado. Ya cuando hubo un poco mas de frio yamiko se abrazo al brazo de rin, como en la iglesia cuando se asusto, pero esta vez rin si se puso nervioso y contento a la vez. La miro de reojo y sonrió al verla más tranquila.

Ya de vuelta, rin recibió un mensaje de yukio diciendo que de juntarían en la oficina de mephisto para hablar del tema de Yugure.

-yo voy después...tengo que ir por algo a mi habitación- le dijo yamiko a rin

-voy contigo- respondió rin

-no te preocupes...mejor ve a la reunión o nos vas a retar a los dos- le sonrió- ¿bien?

-de acuerdo... nos vemos- le dijo rin y se fue

-si...nos...Vemos rin- dijo yamiko en una susurro- y ahora...seguiré a mi corazón- dijo para sí y fue al bosque

******************EN LA OFICINA**************

-ya llegue- dijo rin entrando

-tarde como siempre- le dijo kamiki

-y yami?...pensé que estaba contigo- le dijo runa

-fue buscar algo y viene- les respondió

-la esperamos entonces- dijo shiemi

-creo que eso no será posible- dijo mephisto serio mirando por la ventana en dirección al bosque

-por que hermano?- le pregunto Amaimon

-concéntrate en su energía- le contesto- tu también runa

-bien - dijeron los dos

-no...No puede ser- dijo runa asombrada

-que te sucede runa?- le pregunto suguro preocupado

-rin...seguro que yamiko fue a su pieza- dijo runa alterada

-si...eso em dijo- le repondio intrigado- por que

-te engaño- le dijo Amaimon serio

-espera...qué?- le pregunto rin

-eso te engaño...ella...ella- decia amaimon

-se fue a gehena- dijo mephisto- no hay rastro de su energía- volteo a verlos. Todos estaban sin palabras

***************EN ALGUN LUGAR DE GEHENA**************

-esta fue tu mejor decisión...yami- le dijo un demonio rubio

-cállate Raidon- le respondió enojada- no estoy aquí por ti...mi opinión no ha cambiado- le dijo seria- ahora llévame ante Satán...AHORA!- le ordeno

-como ordenes...el te está esperando- le dijo sonriendo

-"lo siento... amigos,...a todos,...lo siento...rin"- se dijo a si misma derramando una lagrima

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**esto cada vez se pone mejor!**_

_**yamiko ya esta en gehena...**_

_**que pensaran los demas?**_

_**que va a hacer satan?**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**saludos**____** :P**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**disculpen la demora, estoy con muchos certamenes y la u me tiene estresada.**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de ao no exorcist**_

_**mis personajes son: yamiko, runa, sora, aka, yugure, yoru y raidon**_

* * *

CAPITULO 22

-bien aquí estoy como querías….- dijo yamiko muy segura frente a Satán

-no pensé que iba a ser tan rápido- dijo este con una sonrisa-como estas yami?

-estaré bien… cuando liberes a mi papa- le respondió seria

-está bien…TRAIGANLO- ordeno

A los pocos segundos las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a un Yugure mal herido. Lo traían arrastrando, este no teína fuerzas para estar de pie. Unas vez que llegaron al centro de la habitación lo soltaron haciendo que cayera de cara al piso sin moverse.

-Bien…ahí esta- le dijo Satán serio parado al lado de yami

-PAPA!- grito esta y fue a verlo- estas bien…papa….papa- le decía mientras lloraba a su lado

-que…que haces aquí-le dijo Yugure con mucho esfuerzo

-vine a salvarte- le respondió

-ERES UNA TONTA YAMI!- la reto con mucho esfuerzo- serás encadenada….el no te dejara salir mas...y…y...te obli

-YA CALLATE- grito Raidon y lo ataco tirándolo a unos 5 metros de ahí

-PAPA…. RAIDON COMO Se TE OCURRE…. TÚ MALD- no puedo terminar ya que Raidon el tomo de la muñeca obligándola a verle a los ojos

-no me importa…. tu será mi esposa desde ahora en adelante- le decía con una sonrisa para luego besar su cuello.

-SUELTAME! RAIDON!- decía yamiko luchando contra su agarre

-ya deja de perder tiempo, Raidon- dijo Satán

-está bien- le contesto y miro a yamiko- ahora no escaparan- la tiro haciendo que esta callera al suelo.

Aparece un sello debajo de yamiko, el cual la dejo inmóvil. De este salieron múltiples cadenas que la aprisionaron- quizás una cadena normal no te haga nada….pero esta si- le dijo Raidon.

Luego yamiko fue colgada de manos ya con las cadenas en su lugar, manos, pies y cuello. Ahora Satán comenzó a acercársele y poso su dedo índice en su frente- ahora estarás sellada…serás un simple cascaron que seguirá mis órdenes- una luz oscura de colores azules salió de su dedo y envolvió a yamiko.

Cuando ya no había luz se vio una yamiko con su forma demonio, la diferencia es que en sus ojos ya no había ese brillo especial, no tenia pupila. Como Satán dijo, era un simple cascaron.

-que…que le HICISTE SATAN?!- le grito Yugure de pie

-ya verás- le contesto sonriendo. Se acerco a el oído de yami y le susurro- ve hacia él, si se mueve atácalo

-si…Satán- le contesto sin ánimo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a Yugure, cuando levanto la vista, este vio sus ojos y quedo sin habla. Esa no era su hija.

-yami- le dijo y levanto su mano para tocar su rostro pero esta lo ataco con un golpe en el estomago.

-mis órdenes es atacar- le dijo sin animo

-yami…ven aquí, quiero que vayas con tu prometido a dar un paseo y que te muestre tu habitación, si? – le dijo y esta solo lo miro-ñ y tu Raidon- le dijo acercándose- ni se te ocurra tocarla…de acuerdo?- le dijo serio

-como diga- le contento- yamiko vámonos- le dijo sonriendo

-si- le contesto y se acerco. Raidon la tomo de la cintura y se fue con ella.

-por que lo hiciste?- le pregunto Yugure

-por miedo- le contesto a Yugure- LLEVENSELO A LAS MASMORRAS!

*********************EN ASSIAH******************************

Ya habían pasado dos días de que yamiko se fue, y el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Runa cuidaba a su papa con ayuda de suguro. Este la intentaba animar pero runa cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza.

Amaimon se la pasaba en el techo, estaba en la misma situación que runa. Se culpaba por no estar con su amiga cuando más lo necesito. El sabía que yamiko podía cometer locuras por sus seres queridos pero nunca pensó que volvería a gehena.

Konekomaru, shima y kamiki ya no paliaban. No tenían animo de hacerlo, cuando sucia la posibilidad de una pelea o hacían enojara kamiki esta simplemente no tomaba atención. Daba media vuelta y se iba.

Shiemi durante un tiempo atrás comenzó a plantar unas flores con yamiko, pero cuando esta se fue shiemi solo las iba a mirar recordando a su amiga.

Yukio hablaba constante mente con sora y Shura, para ver cómo podían rescatara yamiko y Yugure. También le preguntaban cosas a mephisto pero este solo contestaba cosas sin sentido. El seguía pensando que yamiko tomo esa decisión por algo, sabía que o sedaría por vencida fácilmente.

Rin por su parte no era el mismo, estaba solo en su habitación, no iba a clases, y con suerte comía algo. Su depresión era mucha, recordaba su sonrisa y los momentos que pasaron antes de que se fuera. Se lamentaba el no haberse declarado antes de lo sucedido. Quizás si lo hubiera echo ella no se hubiera ido.

-"RIN…..- le dacia kuro a su lado-despierta…rin"

-ya déjame tranquilo kuro- le contesto sin animo

-"deja de estar así- lo reto Aka- en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada podrías pensar la manera de salvar a yami"

-"es cierto….si te gusta tienes que salvarla"- le dijo kuro contento

-y como- dijo levantando su rostro- como quieren que la salve

-"habla con yoru, con tu hermano o algo"- hablo la pajarita

-"no te quedes con los brazos cruzados" – lo alentó kuro

-pero

-"si tú te muestras bien y confiado para ir por ella los demás te apoyaran"- le dijo Aka

-quizás tengas razón Aka- le dijo poniéndose de pie- salvare a yamiko… nos vemos- salió corriendo para encontrar a sus compañeros

-"claro que tengo razón"- le dijo y fue junto a él y kuro

********************en el patio central*****************

Los demás se habían reunido. Yoru ya está mejor y fue junto a runa. Yukio comenzó a hablar sobre un posible plan, siendo apoyado por sora y shiemi.

-no sé si funcione…pero sí lograron abrir una puerta de gehena con la sangre de mi hermano…con la mi también- les dijo

-en eso… entramos a gehena y vamos por ella- siguió sora

-no se funcione- les dijo yoru

-por qué?- le pregunto suguro

-las energías en gehena son muchas y no se podrán soportarlas- les dijo Amaimon serio.

-entonces que vamos hacer- dijo konekomaru

-YO QUIERO QUE YAMI VUELVA!- grito shima

-no solo tu….todos queremos- le grito kamiki

-yukio ¿Cómo ha estado rin?- le pregunto runa

-no ha estado muy bien…pasa tirado en su cama- le contesto – él se echa la cul

-YUKIO! TODOS!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos. Era rin, todos quedando impresionados de cómo es que rin se veía tan animado después de lo que dijo yukio

-NI-SAN!... pero tu…que hacer aquí- le dijo yukio sorprendido

-vengo a ayudar…quiero salvar a yamiko a toda costa- le contesto con una sonrisa

-menos mal que reaccionaste- le dijo suguro golpeando su espalda

-ya te íbamos a ir a buscar- le dijo shima

-nos tenias preocupados rin- hablo shiemi

-lo lamento….- dijo mirando el piso- pero ya se acabo esa faceta… vamos a salvar a yamiko

-SI!- dijeron todos

-entonces tenemos que entrenar mas todavía- dijo runa

-es cierto…yo les ayudare esta vez- apoyo yoru- pero antes…runa rompe mi cadena

-claro papa…- le contesto runa- rin, yukio necesito su ayuda

-está bien- contestaron los dos.

Ya luego de cortar la cadena de yoru comenzaron nuevamente a entrenar. Esta vez era en grupo, todos aumentaron su nivel se pelea.

Ya habían pasado 5 días y decidieron, con riesgo y todo abrir la puerta a gehena e ir por yamiko y Yugure.

-entonces comencemos-dijo Shura animada

-mientras antes sea…mejor- apoyo sora

Rin y yukio se cortaron la malta de la mano y llevaron a cabo el conjuro.

La puerta aparición pero esta no se abría. La atacaron y trataban de abrirla pero no serbia. Se dieron por vencidos, culpándose por no ser fuertes, cuando de repente la puerta comenzó a elevarse.

Ya en lo alto esta se abrí y se ella salieron muchos demonios pequeños que rodearon al grupo de exorcistas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos?- se escucho una voz saliendo de la puerta.

-Raidon- dijo Amaimon con rabia

-donde está yamiko?!- le grito rin

-ella está aquí- dijo Raidon sonriendo- ven aquí "querida"

Detrás del salió una demonio vestida con un vestido algo revelador. Era sin tirantes que se amoldaba a su busto dejando ver lo proporcionado que era, seguía con unos cuantos vuelos sobre las rodillas, era de color negro con unos detalles de flores rojos y azules. Unos botas negras. Tenía alas rojas y sus garras eran negras, en sus bravos llevaba una especie de manga ancha que partía desde su codo y terminaba más allá de sus manos.

-YAMI!- le grito runa

-yamiko que dices- hablo Raidon- los conoces?

-no-dijo sin ánimo- no se quienes son "querido"

-querido?- dijo suguro- a que se refiere con querido?

-no lo sé – le contesto Amaimon- que le hiciste Raidon?

-yo nada- dijo riendo y acercando a yamiko a su cuerpo y le besaba el cuello frente a ellos

Quedaron asombrados de cómo yamiko se dejaba, rin en cambio estaba enfurecido ya no aguantaba más, quería matar a ese imbécil por tocar a su yamiko.

-YA SUELTALA!- le grito

-por no que debería- le dijo riendo- ella es mi prometida

-Yo te digo que no te pases – dijo una nueva vos detrás de ellos la cual se aproximo paraqué lo pudieran ver.

-como…COMO ESTA AQUÍ SATAN?- le grito yoru

Al terminar de hablar todos miraron a ese nuevo individuo. Aunque no eran cuerpo material, sino que era solo una simple imagen que aun así este podía atacar. Este tenía el cabello blando hasta los hombros y los ojos azules.

-simple…este tema también me concierne- dijo serio- en un gusto vernos en persona, rin, yukio- dijo sonriendo

-para ti…- dijo yukio apuntando y listo para dispararle… pero…

-ALTO YUKIO!- dijo runa poniéndose delante de él y tomando su pistola

Yamiko se había puesto delante de Satán, siendo si escudo.- si lo dañas….te mato- le dijo a yukio sin animo

-que…YAMIKO DESPIERTA- le grito shima

-ESA NO ERES TU YAMI-le grito konekomaru

-YAMI!- le gritaron sus amigas

-que QUE LE HICISTE PAPA- le grito Amaimon

-un sello….yamiko ahora sigue mis órdenes – dijo sin emociones

-es...un cascaron- dijo yoru

-cascaron?- que es eso yoru?- le dijo sora

-un cuerpo sin voluntad propia – dijo serio

-así es…ahora es el momento decisivo- dijo Satán sonriendo

-ya saben que hacer….ATAQUEN!- dijo Raidon y los demonios pequeños atacaron pero no se concentraron en rin, yukio ni Amaimon. Sino que en sus amigos dejando a ellos para los otros tres

-Raidon elije- le dijo Satán

-el de lentes…no sé como lucha y quiero averiguarlo- al terminar de hablar de lanzo hacia yukio y lo ataco

-YUKIO!- le grito rin para poder ayudarlo pero alguien apareció en frente de el

-Yamiko luchara contigo…rin- le dijo Satán

-que?...- decía impresionado

-entonces yo contra ti…papa-le dijo Amaimon y lo ataco

-YAMIKO ACABA CON EL!- le ordeno Satán

-HAI!- dijo y saco su guadaña. Sus llamas aumentaron su energía era más que la que rin conocía.

-Espera….yamiko no lo ha- no pudo terminar. Yamiko le había hecho un corte horizontal en el estomago y al ser con sus llamas esta herida dolía mucho mas y no cerraría rápido.

-yamiko….esa…no eres tu…REGRESA!- le grito rin

* * *

_**buenoo aqui esta el cap.**_

_**quizas es un poco corto pero espor lo mimsmo que escribi el inicio ( la U )**_

_**saludos a todos y gracias por leer**_

_**PD: voy a empezar otra historia de otra serie... si alguen sabe de que se trata la serie y quiere aportar. bienvenido sea.**____** :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_yamiko: por fin... ya te estabas tardando mucho_**

**_nemuru: ya lo se...y lo lamento_**

**_yamiko. eso te pasa por estar concentrada en esa "mafiosa"_**

**_kaori: a quien le dijiste mafiosa?- enojada_**

**_yamiko: a nadie...lo siento_**

**_kaori: agradece que no te hago nada..._**

**_nemuru: ya cálmense...yami presenta_**

**_yamiko: claro...los personajes no le pertenecen, sonde la autora de ao no exorcist_**

**_kaori: le pertenecen la loca que esta a mi lado, su amiga, su familia, y el imbécil ese_**

**_yamiko: por fin congeniamos en algo_**

**_nemuru: y ahora al cap :)_**

* * *

CAPITULO 23:

-Yamiko ...esta no eres tu...REGRESA!- le grito rin.

cuando intento volver a decirle algo, esta lo ataco, pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-yo soy yamiko..- le dijo a los ojos- un demonio a disposición de satán

-eso no es verdad...tu eres nuestra amiga- volvió a decir rin

-eso..no..N! AH! MI CABEZA!- dijo tomándose la cabeza. le vino un dolor punzante y comenzó a encobrarse-"que..que pasa""- pensaba

-yamiko ...vuelve..-se acerco

-NO! TORNADO ARDIENTE!- levanto su mano y de ella salio un "tornado" de fuego que mando a rin lejos..

mientras que en otro lugar se encontraban sus amigos exorcistas...

-ESCUDO OSCURO!- gritaba runa

-CORTE TERRESTRE!- ataco yoru

-no se queden ahí...ataquen!- les grito shura

-SI- respondieron

-shiemi...como lo entrenamos- le dijo kamiki

-si!...nii...escudo a la izquierda- le ordeno

-bien..ahora...ataquen por arriba y la derecha- ordeno kamiki a sus familiares

-ESFERA CEGADORA!- ataco konekomaru con la técnica que runa les enseño

los pequeños demonios eran mucho...y eran del tipo que se multiplicaban con cada golpe, por lo que debían tener mucho cuidado. llevaban a cabo todo el entrenamientos de los días anteriores y los de equipo. hasta que los demonios se unieron y formaron un mucho mas grande. esta vez su fuerza no era suficiente.

shima y konekomaru fueron heridos, shiemi por ir a verlo también fue atacada. kamiki y sora se quedaron frente a ellos para protegerlos. mientras que yoru, runa, shura y suguro seguían peleando contra el demonio.

-AH!- grito suguro quien fue tirado contra el suelo.

-SUGURO!- le grito runa quien dejo todo de lado para ir junto a el.- -esta bien...respondeme!

-estoy ..bien...no te preocupes- le contesto mientras sostenía su hombro. esta sangrando

-no estas ben! mira tu hombro!

-te dije que no te preocuparas!

-Cuidado!- le dijo yoru quien detuvo un ataque del demonio que iba directo a los dos- ya no se distraigan ...estamos en medio de una pelea- los reto- shura! llevalo con el grupo de heridos- le ordeno

-esta bien- contesto de mala gana- ven aquí- tomo a suguro con ayuda de runa y lo llevo con los demás-

-te quedas aquí con los demás- le ordeno runa a suguro- sora...vigilalo

-si-le respondió

-deprisa runa...tu papa no puede solo- le dijo shura

-si! ya voy- repondio y se puso de pie, pero alguien la detuvo.

-espera ! yo también voy- le dijo suguro poniéndose de pie

-olvídalo! quédate aquí...ya no puedes pelear

-que voy a ir...!

-que no!

-que si voy y pun...

suguro se callo...o mejor dicho su callado por runa, quien lo beso por sorpresas. sus amigos estaban ya despiertos y quedaron boquiabiertos con la acción de runa, y suguro aun mas.

-por favor..quédate aquí- le dijo runa cariñosamente- no quiero que te pase nada- acaricio su mejilla- esta bien?

-y...y...yo..esta bien- le dijo sonrojado

-bien- sonrió- después de todo esto...tenemos que hablar- lo volvió a besar y se fue

-ahora si no me puedes alegar si te molesto con runa- le dijo kamiki riendo por la cara que este tenia, aun viendo como runa se iba con shura y yoru.

su pelea no duro mucho, los tres ya estaban cansados y el demonio aun tenia la mayoría de su fuerza. en el momento en que ya estaban dándose por vencidos se escucho una voz arriba de ellos.-

-"Ein, Zwei, Drei"- dijo mephisto, y al terminar el demonio fue invadido por fuego y se destruyo por completo.

-LLEGAS TARDE MEPHISTO!- le dijo yoru

-de nada...pero esta viendo- le dijo alegre- sera mejor que vayan a ver a los demás...eso si esta interesante- volvió a sonreír

-tienes razón- le contesto yoru- vamonos!

no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba raidon vs yukio y amaimon vs satan.  
estas dos batallas iban mal para el par de "hermanos".

*************RAIDON VS YUKIO***************

yukio se encontraba disparando apenas lo veía, pero raidon era lo suficientemente rápido para salir del camino un instante antes de que las balas lo impactaran.

-"maldición"- pensó yukio ya que no le quedaban muchas balas

-parece que estas mal- le dijo raidon riendo- ahora es mi turno

raidon fue directo a el, haciendo que yukio no tuviera oportunidad de esquivar su ataque. raidon lo golpeaba constantemente puñetazos eléctricos.  
cuando se detuvo yukio se encontraba en el piso dando peque os saltos por la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo.

-de verdad eres hijo de satan?...que decepción, hasta amaimon es mejor oponente que tu - se burlaba

- cierra la boca- le dijo con esfuerzo

-ni siquiera tienes sus llamas ...y eres su hijo- volvió a burlarse y se le acerco y lo pateo en el estomago aun en el suelo- Inútil, inútil, inútil. ERES UN INUTIL!- el ultimo golpe saco volando a yukio.- mejor me voy a divertir con tu hermano.

-NI SE TE OCURRA!- dijo gritando completamente envuelto en llamas - TU ERES OPONENTE!- lo ataco

-ESO ESPERABA!- ataco raidon

su pelea continuo y esta ves de veían casi al mismo nivel, pero aun así raidon lo superaba...  
en un momento yukio se distrajo al ver que sus amigos se acercaban y raidon, al percatarse de eso, lo ataco de tal manera de dejarlo casi inconsciente . cuando raidon se proponía a atacarlo con su "ESPIGA RELAMPAGO" cuando...

-MURALLA DE ROCA!- dijo yoru protegiendo a yukio

-ustedes...- dijo raidon mirando al grupo de amigos

- yuki!- shiemi hiba corriend a ver a yukio al igual que los demás

-te las vas a ver con nosotros...- le dijo shua enojada

-mas diversión...que bi...- no pudo terminar ya que los columnas de fuego se levantaron a lo lejos dejándolo sorprendido por la cantidad de poder que provenía de el .

***************AMAIMON VS SATAN******************

( en el mismo momento que la batalla anterior)

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A SELLAS A YAMIKO?...NO QUE TANTO LA QUIERES?- le decía amaimon mientras peleaban

-di lo hice es justamente por que la quiero...- le respondió, golpeando su estomago- no quiero matarla...pero no me quedo otra opción que sellarla

-seguro que es por que la quieres?- se levanto del golpe

-que quieres decir?

-que es eso..o LE TIENES MIEDO A SU PODER?- le grito y de suelo salio una mano proveniente del golem de amaimon que tomo a satan y los apretaba, pero este ni siquiera mostraba expresión.

-quizas tengas razon...quizás le tengo miedo- le contesto

-no es quizás...- dijo acercándose - TU LE TIENES MIEDO...ELLA ES TU DEVILIDAD!

-puede ser- sonrió y se desvaneció

-DONDE ESTAS?

-detrás tuyo- le susurro y con su mano atravesó su hombro envolviéndolo en llamas.

-AH!- gritaba amaimon mientras era quemado

-ahora que vas a hacer amaimon?

-TE MATARE!- le grito echo una furia

se iban a atacar mutuamente cuando las mismas columnas se levantaron y los dos quedaron sorprendidos, mas amaimon que satan.

*************RIN VS YAMIKO*************

(momentos antes)

- eres dedil...- le dijo yamiko

-ya lo se...ya me lo has dicho

-yo no te conozco...no te lo he dicho

-claro que me conoces...soy tu amigo- le dijo alterado

-yo no tengo amigos...solo a satan y raidon

-ellos no...no son tus amigos- se le acerco - satan te manipula y raidon...raidon ...es un imbécil!

-NO HABLAS A SI DE EL !- lo golpeo con la base de su guadaña volviendo a tirar lejos

-YA ME HARTE! SI TENGO QUE PELEAR CONTIGO PARA TRAERTE DE VUELTA LO VOY A HACER!

-menos mal que te decidiste- sonrió

así comenzó su batalla. rin esta dispuesto a todo para traerla de vuelta, pero a se veía obligado a atacarla lo mas fuerte posible, ya que yamiko no media su fuerza y esta era mucha mas de la que rin recordaba.

en un momento de distracción de parte de yamiko, por su dolor de cabeza, sin la golpeo en el hombro logrado que soltara su guadaña. luego comenzó a hacer estocadas con su espada, las que yamiko no podía esquivar bien.

en uno de esos ataque rin logro hacer que tropezara y la dejo con la espalda en el suelo mientras el esta sobre yamiko sosteniendo sus brazos.

-de verdad...piensas que asi puedes detenerme- le dijo yamiko

-intentar no tiene nada de malo

-te digo algo...la única forma de liberarte de mi...- se le acerco al oído- es matandome!

-ya cállate!- le volvió a dejar contra el suelo- CUANDO VAS A ESTENDER QUIERO QUE LA VERDADERA YAMIKO VUELVA.

-...Por que?

-por que un eres un cascaron de yamiko...la verdadera siempre sonríe y tu eres una simple imagen.

-noticia...yo soy yamiko...una demonios...A DISPOCISON DE SATAN!- lo empujo con sus rodillas causando que saliera de encima de ella

su batalla continuo. yamiko aumento sus llamas obligando a que rin también lo hiciera. hasta que liberaron por completo su poder, pero sin el descontrol que tenia rin en ocasiones pasadas. esta vez su mente estaba clara. su velocidad aumento al igual que su fuerza, mientras que su apariencia era la de un demonio completo. orejas largas, garras y dientes a la vista, sus ojos ahora eran de un color rojo con la pupila delgada y envuelto completamente en llamas.

por otro lado yamiko, que ya estaba en forma demonios, sus llamas aumentaron y su guadaña que aumenta de hojas mientras esta sea mas fuerte, termino teniendo seis hojas a cada lado.

estos hicieron un ataque directo y al momento en que sus armas se encontraron, fue cuando estas columnas se energías chocaron provocando una liberación de poder que no cualquier demonio puede soportar.

en unos segundo llegaron sus amigos, amaimon, raidon y satan. al verlos quedaron impresionados que hayan llegado tan lejos, en unos minutos.

-se tienen que detener- dijo yoru en un susurro

-esto sera un problema si siguen peleando- dijo amaimon

-que vas a hacer ahora "padre"- dijo mephisto en lo alto- si esto sigue así tanto rin como yamiko quedaran sin energía y...morirán- le pregunto

-tks...RAIDON...ABRE LA PUERTA, NOS VAMOS- le ordeno

satan se puedo en medio de los dos demonios, haciendo parar a yamiko en un segundo, mientras que a rin lo empujo para que se detuviera

- nos vamos yami- le dijo fue unto a raidon

rin estaba algo adolorido por toda la pelea y se encontraba de pie ya junto a su hermano y amigos. por un instante yamiko se le quedo mirando y tuvo una especie de recuerdo:

se vio a ella y a...rin caminando de la mano a la escuela. se encontraba aferrada al brazo de rin con una sonrisa.

"yo...yo si lo conozco...el...es...okumura...rin"- comenzó a cercarse cuando

-YAMIKO!- le grito satan- VEN AQUI!

-no- dijo bajo

-que!?

-QUE NO!- lo miro y se puedo ver un peque o brillo en sus ojos.

-COMO...SE ESTA LIBERANDO!- le dijo raidon a satan

satan no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hacer el mismo conjuro que cuando la sello. amaimon y runa intentaron tomar a yamiko antes que el conjuro comenzara pero no alcanzaron.

el sello se estaba haciendo nuevamente. yamiko se encontraba colgada de mano y con las canes en sus muñecas, talones y su cuello. al ver eso todos intentaban interrumpir e conjuro ..pero no servia de nada.

- esta ves...no escapara del sello- le dijo satan- sera permanente... te quedaras en gehena para siem...

un dolor punzante en el pecho no lo dejo continuar... tenia una espada de filo ancho y negro . aunque satan fuera una simple imagen este sentir en dolor ya que era un demonio en especial que lo había atacado

-te lo advertí...- le dijo- nunca toques a mi hija- raidon intento pegarle pero este solo levanto su mano en dirección a el, lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro dentro de la puerta a gehena.- ESPINAS NEGRAS!- de su espada salieron muchas puntas filosas parecidas a una espinas, haciendo que la "imagen" de satan se desvaneciera.

al desvanecerse, el conjuro de yamiko también desaparecido y cayo al suelo inconsciente. yugure logro llegar antes de que esta se golpeara fuerte contra el piso . los demás se aproximaron, y al ver que esta ya esta bien y de vuelta en assiah, ademas de que también esta yugure, se relajaron.

la puerta de gehena desaparecido y al los pocos minutos llegaron los demás profesores. los primero que hicieron fue llevarlos a todos a la enfermería y curar sus heridas. suguro, rin, yukio, yugure y yamiko debían guardar reposo, siendo esta ultima la que todavía no despertaba. pero por lo menos ya estaban mas tranquilos.

* * *

_** hasta aquí por ahora el cap**_

_**espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente**_

_**saludos**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Yamiko: disculpate**_

_**Nemuru: ya lo se...lo siento (reverencia). perdonen el haberme retrasado tanto**_

_**kaori: los estudios te tienen mal**_

_**Nemuru: estudios y trabajos- SUSPIRO- como se AL CAP!**_

_**Yamiko: los personajes no le pertenecen...solo los OC**_

_**Kaori: disfruten!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 24:

Habían pasado dos días del incidente y durante todo ese tiempo todos se concentraban en Yamiko, quien todavía no despertaba. Por otro lado sus amigos ya estaban recuperados completamente, salvo Yugure que le faltaba un poco, pero era lo mínimo.

-ni-san…. Es mejor que descanses- le dijo Yukio a Rin quien durante todo ese tiempo se quedó al lado de Yamiko- no puedes estar todo el día aquí…. ¿has comido algo?- le pregunto

-si… pero no mucho- le respondió- los nervios no me dejan

-por qué no vienes con nosotros un rato y te despejas- le propuso Shima

-yo me puedo quedar a vigilarla- le dijo Sora- no es necesario que estés aquí todo el día

-tú también tienes que relajarte…. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días….además que estás perdiendo clases- lo reto Shura

-no te preocupes…si despierta les avisare de inmediato- sonrió Sora

-está bien…- dijo de mala gana- pero por favor avíseme cualquier cosa

-claro Rin- le sonrió nuevamente

Shura, Yukio, Shima y Rin se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron. Ellos tenían razón, durante esos dos días él no se había despegado del lado de Yamiko, estaba día y noche con ella esperando que despertara. Cuando estaban por abrir la puerta apareció Yugure, quien venía a la misma hora todos los días para ver a su hija.

Los dejo salir primero, después de todo era muy educado. Y fue a sentarse junto a su Sora.

-Como lograste que se fuera?- le pregunto- no se movió de ahí en dos días

-le pedí ayuda a Yukio…él lo saco- sonrió

-que intenciones tiene?

-¿intenciones?...con que Yugure

-hay Sora- suspiro- con Yamiko…. ¿qué intenciones tiene con Yamiko?

-haaa…. Era eso- se rasco el mentón- la verdad es que le gusta Yamiko…. O eso he notado

-le….le gusta- dijo nervioso- ¿no has salido a una cita o sí?

-parece que si… pero ellos dijeron que no era una cita- le dijo sonriendo- no me digas que…. ¿te molesta?

-claro que me molesta…..al….le…gusta mi niñita!- le dijo sentándose a su lado- De verdad quieres que está tranquilo

-no tienes por qué preocuparte…Rin no es malo…- acaricio su mejilla- él se preocupa mucho por Yamiko

-¿así?...ejemplo- le demando

-el desde el día en que Yamiko se fue a gehena, a Rin le dio una depresión grande- rio- no iba a clases…se quedaba en su habitación todo el día… y solo por Yamiko

-tan así es- dijo incrédulo- tanto la aprecia

-si…..así de enamorado esta- rio

-no digas esa palabra de nuevo- dijo serio

-por qué?... – dijo mirándolo- hay Yugure…que voy a hacer contigo- suspiro

-déjame ser

-Yugure…mírame- le dijo y este le hizo caso- está bien que reacciones así…es tu hija y te preocupa…. Pero Yamiko ya es grande y sabe que hacer… no puedes elegir por ella... ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien- se rindió- pero… voy a hablar con él personalmente- se parto salió de la habitación el busca del peli azul, sin antes claro despedirse de su hija y Sora con un beso en la frente a las dos.

-mira como tienes a tu papa…hija- le dijo acariciando su rostro

Mientras que en el patio de la escuela se encontraba ya el grupo de amigos tratando de relajarse. Shura en cambio se fue a descansar a su habitación.

-menos mal que saliste a tomar aire Rin- le dijo Kamiki

-ya nos estábamos preocupando- dijo Shiemi

-Yamiko sigue dormida?- le pregunto Konekomaru

-si - dijo triste- Sora-sensei se quedó a cuidarla

-no te preocupes tanto Rin… Yamiko es muy fuerte- le dijo Suguro

-ella despertara pronto- le dijo Runa

-ahora que recuerdo- dijo Shima- en la pelea que tuvimos nosotros…. Suguro salió herido y runa le dijo que se quedara con nosotros…y como no quería hacerle caso….Runa….

-que hizo Runo?- pregunto Yukio

-RUNA LO BESO!- grito Kamiki provocando un que departe de parte de los hermano y un gran sonrojo de parte de Runa y Suguro

-es enserio?- pregunto Yukio

-si…lo malo es que lo pudimos grabar- dijo Shima riendo- hubieran visto la cara de bon… fue épica

-escuchaste eso Yoru?- le pregunto Yugure quienes habían llegado en el momento en comenzó el relato de Shima

-si….si lo escuche- respondió serio mirando mal a Suguro

-Etto…yo- decía runa- SUGURO VEN CONMIGO- le grito tomando su mano y salió corriendo con el

-ESPERA RUNA!- le dijo sin opción de negarse

-no la vas a seguir?- le pregunto Yugure a Yoru

-no….yo no soy desconfiado como tú- le dijo burlándose

- como digas.- Respondió sin importancia- Okumura Rin- lo llamo

-si?

-quiero hablar contigo…en privado- dijo serio

-Está bien- respondió nervioso

Los demás quedaron….marcando ocupado. A rin se lo llevo Yugure quien sabe porque, y a Suguro se lo llevo Runa. Aunque esa razón era más que obvia.

*******************CON RUNA Y SUGURO********************

Habían corrido hasta salir del establecimiento y para ser más exactos estaban ya en la plaza de la ciudad. Estaban completamente exhaustos y en el piso mirando el cielo.

-por…que esa….reacción…con tu…padre- le pregunto Suguro entre cortado por el cansancio

-era…por…prevenir cualquier….cosa- le respondió la peli plata

Se quedaron mirando el cielo unos minutos hasta que se sintieron mejor. Cuando surgió la gran pregunta.

-oye...Runa… ¿Por qué fue…el…beso?- le pregunto nervioso

-bueno…- decía runa sonrojada y sentándose- como decirlo….

Suguro la imito y se sentó. Le veía dudosa con su repuesta por que se adelantó a los hechos- no te preocupes….si fue por…el simple intento de que te hiciera caso…no hay problema- dijo con un tono de decepción y se paró para poder dar una vuelta y despejarse.

Runa en cambio quedo en estado de shock. ¿Cómo es que él pensaba eso? Lo que ella hizo fue por que quiso…no por el "intento de detenerlo". Se quedó viendo como este se alejaba cada vez más, y no puedo aguantar más… salió corriendo detrás de él, pero en vez de abrazarlo como es lo lógico, esta le dio un empujón, haciendo que se cayera de rodillas y de diera vuelta para mirarla.

-ERES UN IMBLECIL!- le grito- YO NO LO HICE POR ESO!...lo hice…porque… lo hice porque me gustas- le dijo ya más tranquila

-¿Qué?- dijo casi sin palabras y sorprendido

-DIJE QUE LO HICE POR QUE ME GUSTAS RYUJI SUGURO- le grito sin pelos en la lengua completamente roja

Suguro no sabía que responder, estaba igual de sonrojado que runa y a la ves sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera. Se sentó un rato en el piso y luego se puso de pie frente a runa, sin despegar la vista del suelo, no tenía aun el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara. Sentía la necesidad de decirle que era correspondía pero no encontraba las palabra adecuadas.

Como era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, y siendo la una persona que no le cuesta decir lo que piensa, se encontraba en una batalla interna. Runa en cambio permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza baja y las manos echas puño. Y fue así, hasta que Suguro tomo la iniciativa de hablar.

-Ru…Runa… de...verdad fue por…eso?- le pregunto nervioso

-crees. Crees que miento- pregunto asombrada levantando la vista- de verdad eres UN IDIOTA….- le grito con unas lágrimas asomándose- YO NO MENTIRIA CON ALGO COMO ESO…TU DE VERDAD ME GUSTAS…. TE QUIERO!- le grito y luego lo miro

Suguro le estaba sonriendo de una manera tan tierna que Runa no puedo evitar sonrojarse aún más, mientras que Suguro avanzo y la rodeo con sus brazos. Era un abrazo cálido lleno de cariño y de…amor.

-Runa…- le susurró al oído- ¿Qué pasa si te digo…que…también me gustas?

Runa ya no puedo aguantar más, su llanto se hizo más fuerte…pero no era de tristeza sino de una gran felicidad, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Ya sin perder tiempo le correspondió el abrazo, se aferró a él y durante unos 3 minutos, que se hicieron eternos para ellos, escucharon un sonido muy peculiar así alrededor.

-qué lindo!...no lo crees…querido- dijo una mujer que estaba en la plaza

-si….una bella declaración de amor- le sonrió su marido

Al escuchar esa palabras los dos vieron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que todo lo sucedido fue visto por todas las personas allí presentes, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Su…Suguro- le dijo nerviosa- quiero irme

-yo…también- le dijo completamente rojo. Tomo su mano al igual que runa los hizo antes y salió corriendo con ella.

********************RIN Y YUGURE***********************

-¿de qué quiere hablar?- le dijo rin

-te tengo unas preguntas… y quiero que respondas con la verdad que seas completamente sincero- le dándole la espalda

-¿Y eso sería?

-¿Qué piensas de mi hija?- lo miro serio

-de …Yamiko- dijo nervioso- bueno, que es muy fuerte, siempre está sonriendo, es amable y cariñosa…a demás es… muy bonita- dijo cada vez con una sonrisa más grande

-¿te gustas?- le pregunto de frente

-a…Etto….yo- tartamudeaba

-decídete hombre….- le dijo algo molesto- te gusta o no?

-si me gusta!- le dijo serio – porque cree que me preocupa tanto

-y cuando piensas decirlo?- sonrió

-de…decírselo?- se puso nuevamente nervioso- pues…yo…no he…tenido la…oportunidad. Y…bueno

-nunca hablaste de esto con tu padre, no?- le pregunto de forma tranquila y vio como rin bajo la cabeza algo triste- aunque creo que Shiro te hubiera dado un buen concejo- rio

-co...conocí a Shiro?- dijo asombrado

-claro que lo conocí… cuando conocí a Sora, Shiro también estaba allí… y anqué al principio nos llevábamos mal, nos hicimos buenos amigos…- le sonrió- cuando quería declararme a Sora, le pedí ayuda, que me aconsejara como hacerlo.

-y…que le dijo?

-primero. Que no tuviera duda con mis sentimientos… segundo, que la llevara a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiéramos hablar sin ser interrumpidos, y como último… aunque me dio risa cuando lo dijo… es de decir todo lo que se viniera a la mente cuando está a su lado…- rio- de esa manera, aunque no lo creas le dije que la amaba

-crees que funcione si lo hago?

-no pierdes nada con intentarlo- respondió y revolvió su cabello- por mí no hay problema…. Sora tiene razón… eres el indicado para Yamiko- sonrió y se fue dejando a rin solo.

Se quedó un rato pensando en lo que Yugure le dijo, cuando sonó su secular y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿SI?... de verdad!... ya voy!- dijo contento y salió corriendo. Paso por al lado de Yugure y – YA DESPERTO!

Todos fueron avisados y llegaron en unos minutos. Estaban esperando en la puerta ya que dentro estaba en doctor principal revisando el estado de Yamiko con Sora y Yugure.

El doctor salió de la habitación y le dijo que ya podían entrar.

Cuando lo hicieron vieron que Yamiko estaba sentada en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

-cómo estás?- dijo sonriente

-YAMI!- le grito su amiga y corrió a abrazarla al igual que Shiemi

-nos tenías…muy preocupados. Le dio la rubia

-lo siento…no quería preocuparlos

-por qué tuviste que irte así como así?- le pregunto Yukio

-la respuesta es muy lógica….no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras que mi papa le hacían daño

-después vamos a hablar de eso- le advirtió serio

-amigo ya cálmate. Ella está bien… y eso es lo que cuenta- le dijo Yoru

-NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!- la grito rin retándola- NO SABES COMO NOS TENIAS DE PREOCUPADOS!

-Okumura cálmate- le dijo Suguro

-la cosa es que era el mas preocupado por ti- rio Shima

-es verdad…no se despegó de tu lado durante dos días- completo Konekomaru

-qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-lo que quieren decir es que durante los dos días que dormiste…Rin se quedó contigo día y noche- le aseguro Kamiki

-Rin…lo…lo siento- dijo apenada

-ya…ya no importa…estas bien…con eso basta- sonrió

-no!... se lo que hice mientras está sellada…. Lamento haberte herido…. Esa…esa no era yo…yo no controlaba mis acciones…yo. Yo…lo si

-no te preocupes…sé que esa no eras tú- sonrió

-gracias….Rin- le devolvió la sonrisa

-ahora dejémonos de juegos- dijo Amaimon quien recién había llegado

-Amaimon… que te ocurre?- le pregunto Sora

-Yami...- dijo sin tomar importancia de los presentes-es ese tu verdadero poder…o todavía faltaba?

-no es todo…aun me falta…mi guadaña lo demuestras...tú lo sabes

-Entonces…TE RETO A UNA BATALLA….QUIERO QUE ME MUESTRES TODO TU PODER….NO QUIERO QUE TE CONTENGAS!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nemuru: lo siento... siento el retrazo**_

_**Yamiko: ya no importa... lo bueno es que ya lo subiste**_

_**Kaori: falto yo**_

_**Yamiko: callate mafiosa**_

_**Kaori: Vamos a comenzar**_

_**Yamiko: claro..cuando quieras**_

_**Nemuru: Suficiente!... Yamiko presenta**_

_**Yamiko: los presonajes no le pertenecen... solo los oc...ahora puedo pelear**_

_**Kaori: di que si!**_

_**Nemuru: no... suficiente... AL CAP!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 25

-Entonces…TE RETO A UNA BATALLA….QUIERO QUE ME MUESTRES TODO TU PODER….NO QUIERO QUE TE CONTENGAS!- le dijo Amaimon algo enojado

-ESTAS LOCO!- Le grito Rin- YAMIKO VIENE RECIEN DESPERTANDO DESPUES DE DIAS Y TU QUIERES QUE PELEE!

-DISCULPA, PERO CONCUERDO CON EL – le dijo Yugure al lado de Rin

Ninguno podía creer lo que sucedía, o mejor dicho nadie entendía la reacción de Amaimon. En esos momentos fue cuando entro Mephisto.

-por favor… cálmense- dijo sonriendo- la que tiene que responder aquí es Yamiko… no ustedes

-a mí no vengas con esas estupideces Mephisto, soy su padre y sé que es lo mejor para ella… y una pelea no lo es- contesto serio

-por qué quieres pelear…Amaimon?- le pregunto su amiga

-ya lo dije…. Ese no es todo tu poder

-es verdad…. No te puede engañar- suspiro

-no entiendo- dijo Suguro extrañado

-la guadaña de Yamiko aumenta sus hojas dependiendo el poder que tenga- le contesto runa

-pero…en ese caso- dijo Shima- ¿Cuántas hojas tiene?

-si no mal recuerdo… eran 6 a cada lado- contesto Kamiki

-eso quiere decir que eran 12- concluyo Yukio

-pero no es a lo que llega- le dijo Amaimon- en unas de tus cartas hace 5 años, mencionaste que podías ocupar un total de 14 hojas en tu guadaña- le volvió a decir acusadoramente

-eso…eso es verdad Yamiko?- le pregunto su madre

-"Dengen kama", guadaña de energía,… cualidad?... aumentar la cantidad de hojas dependiendo el poder de su portador, forma máxima… 14 hojas más un cuchillo en la punta- dijo Yoru describiendo el arma

-a cuanto has llegado?- le pregunto su padre

-al…máximo… eso fue hace 3 años- contesto seria

-por eso quiero una batalla….además- dijo Amaimon acercándose – prometimos que cuando nos viéramos nuevamente tendríamos una batalla, y hay que cumplir con nuestra promesa- sonrió

-de acuerdo… dame cinco minutos y listo- le devolvió la sonrisa

-ESTAS LOCA!- le grito Suguro – VIENES RECIENDESPERTANDO Y VAS A LUCHAR

-CONCUERDO CON EL !- dijeron Yugure y Rin

-lo hare les guste o no – les respondió seria

-en ese caso… procuren no sobrepasarse- les dijo sora a los dos amigos

-quiero que Yami me muestres todo su poder… así que no se si puedo prometer eso- le respondió el peli-verde

-aun así- sonrió Sora

-vaya ayuda que tengo de mi esposa- dijo Yugure mirando a sora de forma acusadora

-sí, soy muy buena ayudando- le dijo riendo

-yo soy la juez!- dijo Runa contenta

-Runa, en serio los vas a apoyar- la miro Kamiki

-si… siempre me divierto al ver una buena batalla- rio

-no está ría tan mal verla- dijo Shura acercándose al grupo

-pero de seguro que Amaimon gana- afirmo Shima

-claro que no… Yamiko va a ganar- le devolvió Kamiki

-chicas ya es suficiente- intento calmarlo Shiemi- pero la verdad es que Yamiko es más fuerte

-desde cuando eso se volvió una batalla de géneros?- pregunto Yamiko

-DESDE AHORA!- contestaron Kamiki y Shima

-como sea… te espero en el parque de diversiones – le dijo Amaimon y se fue

-en el parque… COMO QUE EN EL PARQUE!- dijo Mephisto alterado corriendo detrás de Amaimon para que le diera una explicación

-en ese caso nosotros también vamos- hablo Konekomaru

-no te haremos cambiar de opinión… ¿cierto?- le pregunto Rin

-no… después de todo es una promesa... y no me gusta romper promesas.- sonrió

-te esperamos allá- le dijo Kamiki y Shiemi

-claro!

Kamiki, Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru, Yoru y Shura salieron de inmediato y siguieron a Mephisto quien le gritaba a Amaimon y este no le tomaba atención.

-nosotros también nos vamos- le dijo Suguro tomando la mano de Runa y sacándola de la sala, dejando a los que presentes extrañados

-y eso?- pregunto Rin a Yukio

-quien sabe lo que paso después de que se fueron corriendo- contesto su hermano

-"y eso, Runa"- le pregunto Yamiko mentalmente

-"después te cuento exactamente… pero como adelanto… Suguro y yo somos novios"- dijo alegre

-FELICITACIONES!- le grito Yamiko, lo que causo un sonrojo en Suguro, quien supuso lo que paso y una sonrisa en Runa

-espera un momento….- dijo Yukio pensando- esos dos… son...

-NOVIOS?!- termino Rin la pregunta

-según lo que dijo Runa,… si- sonrió Yamiko

-nosotros también vamos…hay que dejar que Yami de cambie de ropa- les dijo Sora a los hombre presentes y se los llevo- adiós hija- y cerró la puerta

-"te voy a apoyar a ti…pero no te esfuerces tanto"- le dijo Rin mentalmente

-"es bien Rin"

Pasaron los cinco minutos y Yamiko llego al parque. Tenía puesto su ropa de entrenamiento y se acercó al grupo. Pregunto dónde estaba Amaimon y ellos apuntaron a la estatua de Mephisto. Los demás permanecerían en un campo de fuerza que runa crearía, el cual podía elevarse a gran altura para poder tener una buena vista de la pelea.

-PROMETANME NO DESTROZAR EL PARQUE!- les dijo Mephisto a los dos amigos

Estos de miraron y luego miraron a Mephisto- no podemos- contestaron los dos.

-comencemos?- le dijo Amaimon a su amiga y salto llegando hacía en suelo quedando frente a ella.

-claro- contesto Yamiko y sacó su arma, pero esta vez con su forma máxima. Tal y como Yoru dijo, esta contaba con 14 hojas y un cuchillo en la punta

-transfórmate- le ordeno

-de acurdo – acto seguido Yamiko se transformó, al igual que Amaimon (como en la serie)

-3…2…1… PELEA!- grito Runa

Yamiko fue la primera en atacar, envuelta en llamas le proporciona a Amaimon un corte horizontal cerca de hombro izquierdo, lo que le hizo solo un pequeño rasguño. Este aprovecho el momento y le mando un manotón a Yami, la cual se golpeó con la montaña rusa. Se recuperó y trepo hasta arriba de está mirando la espalda de Amaimon y sin perder tiempo lo ataco. Le daba muchos golpes los que Amaimon esquivaba, y si es que lo llegaba agolpear, no le hacían mucho daño.

-ESO NO ES TODO!- le grito Amaimon quien comenzaba a lucir como un verdadero demonio- MUESTRAMELO….MUESTRAME TODO TU PODER!- esta vez estaba enojado, y tanto fue, que se separó de su golem, y ataco directamente a Yamiko.

Al no esperar esa reacción no pudo defenderse, y comenzó a atacarla. Al tratar de defenderse, soltó su guadaña. Al intentar tomarla, Amaimon comenzó a golpear su estómago repetidas veces. En ese momento Yamiko lo ver sus ojos y eran los de un demonio, mostraban ira y deseos de pelear como si no hubiera mañana. Al verlo le causo un poco de miedo recordando como el Amaimon que ella conoció hace años.

En ese momento Amaimon dio su último golpe provocando que Yamiko impactara con la estatua y la rompiera con el impacto, pero este fue tanto que esta llego al suelo, provocando una nube de polvo.

-YAMIKO!- grito Rin desesperado al ver el como Yamiko estaba siendo golpeada y aún más cuando esta cayo

-Runa… bájanos- le dijo Suguro, hablando por todos

-no- contesto serie- esto está recién comenzando

-qué?... olvídalo… Yamiko está herida- le dijo Yukio- debemos ir a verla

-TE DIJE QUE NO!- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos- mira con atención

Todos le hicieron caso y vieron que desde la nube de polvo, se elevaba una figura femenina. Al quedar frente a Amaimon, levanto la vista.

-este es el Amaimon que conocí hace 10 años… el que se alteraba cuando no hacían lo que él quería… - le dijo sonriendo- `pero como tú quieres…. TE MOSTRARE TODO MI PODER!- le grito y sus llamas recorrieron todo su cuerpo y arma. La magnitud de estas fueron tanto que comenzó a quemar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-eso….eso…ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA VER!- decía Amaimon riendo de forma enfermiza.

Yamiko movió su guadaña en dirección al de múltiples maneras y cada vez que la movía, un látigo de fuego salía de ella y atacaba a Amaimon. Este esquivaba los ataques haciendo que chocaran con la montaña, haciendo que esta comenzara a derretirse por el fuego.

La pelea ahora fue más directa, intercambiaban golpe y cortes. Eran muy rápidos, más que en los entrenamientos y eso ya era mucho. Ninguno de los presentes podía seguir sus movimientos.

Yugure y Yoru miraban tranquilos, como si alguna vez ya hubieran visto una pelea como esa o muy similar. Runa estaba tranquila al igual que Sora. Suguro, Yukio y Rin miraban asombrados la pelea, nunca imaginaron que podrían llegar a ese nivel. Aunque es normal para un demonio llegar a ese punto, claro que ni Rin y Yukio saben eso.

Por otro lado, los demás estaban boquiabiertos, y como ellos tenían en mente que era una "pelea de géneros" animaban a cada uno por su parte. Sin dejar de lado su preocupación en casos peligrosos.

Mephisto, por su parte, permanecía en su silla viendo la pelea. Tenía una sonrisa algo extraña. Al parecer le gustaba ver peleas como eso, donde mostraran todo su poder.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, la batallase detuvo. Amaimon y Yamiko estaban de pie en el suelo, frente a frente. Sus amigos descendieron y Runa decido el campo para que ellos salieran.

-por qué se detuvieron?- pregunto Shima

-por qué un que siguiéramos pelean…iba a perder- le contesto Amaimon

-eso significa que teníamos razón!- dijo Kamiki contenta

-se encuentran bien los dos?- les pregunto Yukio

-estamos bien…solo unos rasguños... pero se curaran rápido- le dijo Yamiko

Después solo los jóvenes fueron al edificio antiguo, mientras que los adultos se fueron cada uno por su lado. Al llegar al edificio, ukoback, les sirvió algo de agua y comida. Hablaron un rato sobre las cosas que pasaron mientras Yamiko estaba dormida y a la ves rieron recordando cosas de antes de todo lo ocurrido. Hasta que surgió una pregunta.

-ahora me puedes contar Runa- le dijo Yamiko

-¿contra qué?

-como se hicieron…N-O-V-I-O-S?- dijo riendo y causando un sonrojo en los dos

-SON NOVIOS?!- dijeron los demás, menos Rin y Yukio

-Etto…- decía Suguro nervioso

-bueno… digamos que si…pero- dijo Runa mirando a Suguro algo seria- aun no me lo pide formal

-yo pensé que no había que decirlo- le dijo justificándose

-CLARO QUE HAY QUE DECIRLO!- lo retaron las cuatro mujeres del grupo

-que te pidan ser novia, es lo más bonito que te puede pasar- le dijo Yamiko contenta- y más aún si es un amor correspondido- decir ella con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"eso deberías hacer tu "- le dijeron Amaimon y Yukio a Rin

-"Cállense"

-cómo puedes ser tan insensible- le dijo Kamiki

-quieres que te de algunos consejos?- le pregunto Shima a su amigo

-de cualquiera…menos tu – le contesto

-que estas esperando…pídeselo- le dijo la rubia sacando su personalidad a la vista

-Etto…yo…Runa…tú…qui- no puedo terminar

-ASI NO HOMBRE!- le gritaron Kamiki, Shiemi y Yamiko

-se más romántico- le dijo Yukio- y como primer concejo… QUE SEA EN PRIVADO- Yukio se altero

-llévala alguna cita… invítala a comer...al algo- le dijo Shima

-no lo hagas a lo bruto- le dijo Amaimon por ultimo con su actitud de siempre

-y tú qué sabes?- le dijo Rin

-hay cosas que yo sé- contesto

-como sea…volviendo al tema… lo que tienes que hace es...- decía Shima

-NO SE METAN EN LO QUE HAGO!- le dijo Suguro – YO SABRE COMO SE LO PIDO

-está bien… pero no te alteres- le dijo Konekomaru

-en serio Runa... ¿Cómo?- le dijo Kamiki al oído a lo que la aludida encogió los hombros

Siguieron discutiendo el tema un rato, hasta que terminaron de torturar a Suguro. Lo siguiente fue celebrar que todo volvió a ser como antes. Estaban todos juntos como amigos, y era lo mejor.

Continuaron con juegos, y karaoke. En uno de esos instantes Rin salió del edificio a tomar un poco de aire, claro que no fue solo, lo siguió Amaimon, Yukio y Suguro

-estas bien ni-san?- le preguntó Yukio

-eso creo – contesto algo deprimido

-por cierto... que hablaste con Yugure?

-hablo con Yugure?- pregunto Amaimon - y no te hizo nada malo

-por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Suguro

-por qué lo más probable es que era por Yamiko… y cuando se trata de ella… Yugure es muy sobre protector - dijo riendo

-fue sobre Yami?- le dijo Yukio

-si… quería saber cuáles son mis intenciones con ella- dijo avergonzado

-increíble que hasta Yugure le pillo- se rio Suguro- y Yamiko no se da ni cuenta

-Yamiko es especial – le dijo Amaimon riendo con el

-y que te dijo cuándo le contestaste? – hablo su hermano

-me. Apoyo- dijo rascando su mentón

-espera ahí…YUGURE TE APOYO!- le dijo Amaimon alterado- eso si es raro

-entonces tienes su aprobación… bien por ti Okumura – le dijo Suguro apoyándose en su hombro

-entonces solo tienes que declararte- le volvió a decir su hermano

-es verdad… solo no lo hagas como este idiota- dijo Amaimon apuntando a Suguro

-QUE DIJISTE!?

-la pura verdad- le contesto

-por qué no mejor entramos… está comenzando a hacer un poco de frio- dijo Yukio

Es verdad… después de todo estamos comenzando el invierno- afirmo Rin- bueno… ENTREMOS!

Dijo contento y entraron con los demás.

(En el mismo momento pero con las chicas, los demás estaban durmiendo)

-de verdad así fue como te declaraste?- le pregunto Yamiko a su amiga

-si- respondió nerviosa

-yo creí que con tu carácter… ibas hacer menos directa – le dijo Kamiki

-pero aun así… FUE TIERNO!- dijo la rubia contenta

-sí... pero lo que más vergüenza me dio es que durante todo ese rato…. Había gente viéndonos- dijo avergonzada

-QUE LINDO… me hubiera gustado estar ahí – volvió a decir la rubia

-me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Suguro – dijo Kamiki burlándose

-no seas así… se veía muy lindo cuando me dijo que le gustaba- dijo Runa con una sonrisa

-por cierto... ¿desde cuándo sabias Yamiko?- le pregunto Shiemi

-desde hace tiempo…. Difícilmente nos guardamos un secreto entre nosotras… y menos aún si es como ese- contesto sonriendo

-y tu Yami?... ¿hay alguien que te gusta?- le pregunto inocentemente la rubia

-Etto…bueno… yo- decía nerviosas

-si lo hay- le dijo Kamiki acusadora

-¿QUIE ES? ¿QUIE ES? ¿QUIE ES? ¿QUIE ES?- repetía la rubia contenta

-es que no sé exactamente si es…estar enamorada- le dijo apenada

-por qué?- dijo la peli-morada

-digamos que cuando me dice algo… me tranquilizo, sus palabras me dan tranquilidad, me siento contenta a su lado, no importa lo que esté ocurriendo. No me gusta verlo triste, sino que sonriendo. Siento seguridad y mucha, mucha felicidad – decía cada vez con una sonrisa más grande y un poco sonrojada

-eso querida…. Es amor- le dijo Runa

-entonces quien es esa persona, que te hace tan feliz?- le dijo Kamiki

-es…Rin- dijo tímida

-RIN!- dijeron las demás

-que pasa conmigo?- pregunto el mencionado, quien recién había llegado con los demás

-NADA…. NO PASA NADA- le dijo Yamiko alterada y moviendo las manos como loca

-entonces por qué me nombraron?- volvió a preguntar

-pues…veras- iba a decir Kamiki pero…

-lo dices… el mato- les dijo Yamiko seria mirándolas

-pero…Yami- le dijo Runa

-Las mato- les volvió a decir con su guadaña en la mano

-está bien!- contestaron

Al final dejaron el tema de lado y decidieron seguir festejando, hasta que el cansancio los venció y en el mismo lugar se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**_bueno es todo por hoy..._**

**_intentare no demorarme mucho... apenas surja una idea se ira escribiendo_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_salidos!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nemuru: lo siento!**_

_**Kaori: ya como sea…. Al fic!**_

_**Yamiko: los personajes no le pertenecen… solos los oc**_

CAPITULO 26

A la mañana siguiente, después de toda la fiesta de la noche anterior, el grupo de amigos se despertó más que atrasado para la clase. El único que no se preocupaba era Yukio, quien tenía si clase mucho más tarde.

-ARRIBA TODOS…. ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! – gritaba una alterada runa

-ahora que te ocurre runa? – le pregunto su amiga demonio

-la hora Yami….LA HORA

-¿la hora? – dijo esta mirando el reloj de la pared – pero que! TODOS DESPIERTES….SHIEMI, KAMIKI, RIN!

-SHIMA, KONEKOMARU, RYUJI!

-DESPIERTEN! – les gritaron las dos

-que paso! – dijo un peli naranja

-que les ocurre ahora – les dijo Kamiki

-MIREN! – les dijo Yamiko mostrándoles el reloj de pared

-si…son las 7:45… y que? – le dijo rin – 7:45… VAMOS TARDE! – se dio cuenta

-pero...pero…. ¿como? – dijo la rubia

-que importa como… hay que ir a clases – le dijo Suguro

-alguien vio donde deje mi camisa? – pregunto Shima

Resulta que con todo el atado de anoche, ninguno recordaba cómo fue que tenían el pijama puesto. Yamiko y runa les prestaron a las chicas, mientras que Yukio y rin a los demás.

Pero resulta que ciertos personajes masculinos comenzaron a vestirse, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de las chicas.

-que están haciendo? – les pregunto Amaimon quien recién despertaba

-vistiéndonos… que más – le respondió Suguro

-oigan… las chicas están aquí – les dijo Yukio aguantándose la risa

Ellos desviaron si vista y vieron como cada una de ellas estaba más roja que nunca. Shiemi tenía las manos en la cara, Kamiki miraba hacia el lado completamente roja, Runa se concentraba en Suguro quien no tenía la pollera puesta y Yamiko estaba petrificada, ya que la noche anterior admitió que le gustaba Rin, y solo lo miraba asombrada.

Por otro lado Shiemi y Konekomaru seguían buscando se ropa, aun con pijama, pero en ropa interior. Suguro sin la pollera y sentado y Rin casi en las misma pero comenzando a sacarse el short con el que durmió. Todos sonrojados.

-VISTANSE EN OTRA PARTE! – les gritaron las 4 mujeres. A lo que ellos simplemente desaparecieron del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-mejor apúrense – les dijo Yukio aun riendo y se fue con los demás junto con Amaimon quien antes de desaparecer con su "hermano" las miro sobre el hombro y les dijo

-parecen tomates – dijo sin mayor emoción

En la clase se sentaron todos separados, sin olvidar aun la vergüenza de la mañana, las chicas al lado izquierdo de la sala y los chicos al derecho.

-ahora que les paso? – les pregunto sora, ya que tenían su clase en ese momento

-na…nada – respondió su hija nerviosa

-como que nada… - suspiro – ustedes normalmente ni me pescan por estar hablando

-de verdad Sora-sensei… no pasó nada – le dijo Shima nervioso

-bueno… si no pasó nada…. Les aviso que tendremos una salida de estudio – sonrió

-eh!? – dijeron todos

-pero….hace frio… nos vamos a congelar – le dijo Kamiki

-concuerdo con ella… estas fechas son heladas – agrego Konekomaru

-lo se… eso aumentara su resistencia – volvió a decir ora

-pero por qué? – alego Runa

-porque si y punto… además es más un descanso que les va a dar Mephisto en una residencia de aguas termales – dijo lo último muy contenta

-entonces es más un premio! – dijo Rin ilusionado

-así es Okumura… así que vayan a hacer sus maletas que partimos en unas horas

-tan pronto? – dijo Suguro

-era eso o nada – rio Sora

Todos salieron corriendo y muy contesto. Tendrían un bien merecido descanso, lo cual también incluía a Yukio y a Amaimon, quien era el más feliz de todos por conocer una costumbre japonesa.

Durante todo el viaje fueron riendo, dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido en la mañana. Al llegar al lugar estaban tan emocionados que no se dieron cuenta que la dueña del lugar los miraba muy sonriente. Esta era no muy alta, con la piel arrugara y el pelo de un tono plomo tomado en un moño alto y vestía con un kimono celeste. Se acercó a Sora, Yugure y Yoru quienes también fueron invitados.

-cuanto tiempo sin verlos… Yugure, Yoru – le dijo a anciana

-igualmente Mizu-san – respondieron los dos

-Sora… eres tú? – Le pregunto asombrada – pero mira como estas… no pensé verlos juntos nuevamente… después de todo lo que ha sucedido

-la verdad es que yo tampoco pensé en ver a Yugure de nuevo… pero desde que Yamiko está aquí… me espero cualquier cosa – sonrió

-¿Yamiko? … tu pequeña… pero ella se fue a gehena – le dijo asombrada

-pues vera…. – le dijo Yugure y fue interrumpido

-PAPA! - lo lamo Yamiko y corrió quedando frente a el - ¿Qué es esto? – le mostro sus manos

-Eso es nieve – rio – te sorprende?

-claro… nunca había visto esto… en gehena no hay – dijo feliz volviendo con sus amigos

-cuanto ha crecido… y pensar que yo la conocí cuando apenas tenía 3 años – rio contenta – y los demás ¿quiénes son?

-son exorcistas… - dijo Yoru señalando a los demás – la de cabello color plata es mi hija… Runa

-así que tú también – lo molesto – las cosas que pasan cuando una ya no vive allá

-será mejor entrar, comenzó a hacer frio – dijo Sora frotándose las manos

Las cuatro adultas entraron y Yugure llamo a los demás para que los siguieran. Ya dentro le presento a cada uno.

-bueno, ellos son, Mizu-san – le dijo Yoru

-Shima, Kamiki, Shiemi, Ryuuji y Konekomaru – le dijo Sora humano común y corriente – con eso último quedaron algo extrañados

- ellas son Runa, la hija de Yoru y Yamiko mi hija – le dijo Yugure

-y por ultimo… Yukio y Rin Okumura… ellos son los hijos de Satán - le dijo Yoru sonriente

-mucho gusto en conocerlos – le dijo la anciana haciendo una reverencia

-un momento… como pueden decir eso tan a la ligera? – les pregunto Yukio

-bueno es porque yo soy…- iba a decir la anciana

-una Yuki-onna… o mujer de las nieves – dijo Amaimon detrás de la nombrada

-así que tú también estas aquí? – le pregunto la mujer

-le sorprende?

-claro... ¿se podría saber por que?

-por Yamiko…. La voy a proteger de mi padre – contesto seria

-mujer de las nieves… espere… ¿usted hace eso? – le dijo Yamiko contenta

-si… te ves igual de contenta que la primera vez que viniste – le dijo riendo

-ya había estado aquí?

-cuando tenías 3 años… - le contesto su madre

-bueno… me imagino que con tanto viaje están cansados así que… por que no van a tomar un baño – les sugirió

Aceptaron de inmediato y fuero a dejar sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones. La anciana Mizu les explico que la puerta de la derecha era el baño de mujeres y el de la izquierda era él se hombres.

Cada uno entro a correspondiente y disfrutaron el baño tranquilo.

EN EL LADO DE LOS HOMBRES

-me gustaría poder ver al otro lado – dijo Shima pegado a la madera que dividía las aguas termales

-Shima… cuidado – le dijo Konekomaru avisándole de un golpe

-deja de hacer eso pervertido! – le dijo Suguro enojado

-tranquilo bon… yo no pensaba ver a Runa – le dijo nervioso

-a Yamiko tampoco – le advirtió Rin

-acaso estas marcando territorio que ni siquiera es tuyo – le dijo Amaimon molestándolo

-¿Qué dijiste? – le alego molesto

-es la verdad… ni siquiera te le has declarado y la demandas como si ya fuera así – le dijo

-te voy a….

-lamentablemente es la verdad ni-san – le dijo Yukio increíblemente sin gafas

-pobre de Rin – dijo Konekomaru riendo

-así como va… nunca se le va a declarar – se rio Suguro

-mira quién habla… el que no le ha pedido a Runa que sea su novia – le respondió

-ahora si – le respondió y comenzó a armarse una mini pelea de quien ahoga a quien

DE LADO DE LAS CHICAS

Estas estaban tranquilas hasta que comenzaron a escuchas el salpiqueo de agua proveniente del otro lado.

-les apuesto que son esos dos de Suguro y Rin – les dijo Kamiki

-siempre es lo mismo – agrego Kamiki

-aun no entiendo cómo es que les gustan esos dos… que les vieron a ese par de brutos – les dijo Kamiki

-oye… no seas así – le respondió Runa – no has pasado suficiente tiempo con Ryuuji para saberlo – le

-ni con Rin… por lo que no tienen idea el por qué – agrego Yamiko

-¿el porqué de qué? – le volvió a pregunta

-el por qué me gusta – respondió la pelinegra

-KYA! YAMIKO LO DIJO DE NUEVO! – grito la rubia de tal manera que se escuchó hasta en el otro lado

-QUE DIJO DE NUEVO?! – pregunto Shima

-NADA! –dijo Yamiko

-MENTIRA… DIJO QUIEN LE GUSTABA! – respondió runa

-YO QUIERO SABER! - dijo Amaimon saltando hacia el otro lado llegando donde las chicas.

Pero el muy idiota no midió las consecuencias.

-AH! – gritaron las 4. Y cada una le pego a Amaimon, siendo Kamiki la última y tan fuerte fue que al chocar con la "pared", la rompió y chao división.

Una nueva escena vergonzosa para ellos, aun con el humo, se podía distinguí algo. Pero fue aun peor que lo sucedido en la mañana. Aquí cada uno se fue corriendo del lugar, quedando solo Amaimon flotando en el agua con una cara de estúpido que no se la quita nadie.

Después tuvieron que ir a comer algo y ninguno se hablaba. Se repitió la escena de la clase de Sora, las chicas a un lado y los chicos al otro. Pero esta vez, no decidió preguntar por qué Yugure y Yoru estaban a su lado.

La anciana Mizu les comento a los chicos sobre un festival que se va a realizar al día siguiente y estos todos emocionados programaron que irían sin falta.

Ya lo que sucediera mañana sería distinto y quizás quedaría atrás todas las vergüenzas pasadas ese día. O eso cree.

_**Listo… pregunta (por si alguien deja algún comentario)**_

_**¿Quieren que Rin de le declare a Yamiko?**_

_**¿Qué Suguro le pida a Runa ser su novia?**_

_**Saludos**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**nemuru: aqui esta el 27**_

_**yamiko: eres mala... no pudo**_

_**kaori: no adelantes baka**_

_**nemuru: como sea ( las ignora) los personajes no me pertenecen ...solo los oc **_

* * *

CAPITULO 27

Increíblemente al día siguiente, las 4 jóvenes fueron las primeras en despertarse, ya que tenían planeado ir a comprar uso kimonos con la ayuda de shiemi. Mientras que los otros 6 chicos permanecían dormidos, por lo menos 5 de ellos. El otro solo miraba el techo pensando cómo era que se declararía.

CON LAS CHICAS

-que buen día! – decía una peli plata estirando los brazos

-el sol esta exquisito – dijo la pelinegra

-vamos!Hay que ver que nos vamos a poner esta noche en el festival – les grito shiemi quien estaba más emocionada que todas

-lo mejor es que vamos a poder ver los fuegos artificiales – agrego kamiki junto a las otras dos

-¿Qué son los fuegos artificiales? – preguntaron las dos demonios

-no saben? – les dijo shiemi

-claro que no saben… han vivido en gehena toda si vida- le contesto kamiki lo que causo una pequeña risa nerviosa en la rubia

-como sea… A COMPRAR! – volvió a decir la peli plata

-si – dijeron las tres

Se demoraron casi una hora y media en elegir un kimono para cada una. El de Kamiki era de un color morado con flores de colores fríos en el borde que comenzaban desde la rodilla hasta el final del kimono y una cinta de color lila, la de Shiemi era parecida al que ocupaba a diario en su casa pero esta era con flores de color blanco. El de Runa era de color negro con una cinta de color dorado y flores de color rojo. Mientras que el de Yamiko era de un color rojo como sus ojos, con una cinta de color negro y flores de diversos colores.

Al salir de la tienda estaban más que contentas, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la anciana mizu, ya que a la entrada estaban los chicos saliendo. Al verse no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al recordar la escena de los baños.

Por lo que los chicos rápidamente se pusieron el camino al pueblo y mejor dicho yukio los saco de ahí.

Desde no muy lejos los observaba Sora, Yoru, Yugure y Mizu, quienes no entendían el porqué de sus acciones.

-no son siempre así…verdad? – les pregunto mizu

-claro que no… la verdad no sé por qué se comportan así – le contesto Yugure

-siempre están jugando y difícilmente de callan en clases – le dijo sora

-puede ser con tanto amor que hay alrededor de ellos – dijo yoru riendo

-¿amor? – Pregunto mizu – ¿Quién con quien?

-hasta ahora es solo una pareja…. Esos son Suguro y Runa – le contesto sora

-la otra posible… es Rin con Yamiko- le dijo Yoru – pero este no le ha dicho nada… y eso que Yugure le dio permiso

-mejor cállate que me estoy arrepintiendo – dijo Yugure entre dientes

-y tu… ¿Cuánto fue que te demoraste en declararte? – le dijo sora molestándolo

-eso es distinto – le alego

-no lo es… Rin este en la misma situación tuya – le volvió a decir

-no hay duda que ellos se aman mucho ¿no, Yoru? – le dijo mizu señalando a Yugure y a Sora

-claro – rio este

-oye Yugure – lo llamo mizu

-¿si?

-te apuesto que Rin de le declara hoy – le volvió decir

-así que una apuesta… trato echo – le contesto con una sonrisa

-no sé porque creo que Yugure va a perder – le dijo yoru a sora

-¿a si?

-hay una cosa que aprendimos hace ya años

-¿y esa es…?

-nunca apuestes con mizu – le dijo riendo – cuando gana… es terrible y vergonzoso

-¿vergonzoso? ¿En serio?

-claro… porque – dijo y miro a sora quien tenía una extraña sonrisa – no estarás pensando que…

-si!... quiero que Yugure pierda…. ¿soy muy mala?

-solo un poco – rio con nervio – con razón Yugure se enamora de ti… son iguales.

EN LA NOCHE

Cuando llego la hora del festival decidieron juntarse fuera de la casa para ir todos juntos al festival. Pero como las chicas de demoraban mucho el trió de demonios adultos junto con la exorcista se fueron y dejaron a los demás esperando.

Los kimonos de los chicos eran de colores básicos y planos. El de suguro era un color negro, el de shima de un color anaranjado y el konekomaru de color amarillo. Amaimon uno verde oscuro, el de yukio uno plomo y el de Rin de color azul.

-SE QUIEREN APURAR! – les grito shima - NO TENEMOS TANTO TIEMPO!

-YA CALLATE! - le grito kamiki quien ya estaba lista – no tienes idea lo que cuesta ponerse esto - se señalo

-vaya… es raro ver a kamiki con kimono – le dijo konekomaru

- y que tiene que me ponga uno – le dijo enojada

-no te enojes – le dijo shima- es solo una broma

-aun así no sean malos… kamiki se ve bien así… ¿verdad, shiemi?- dijo Runa asomándose

-Ru…Runa – dijo suguro sonrojado al verla

- qué?-dijo inocente

-no…nada… solo que te ves…. Linda –le volvió a decir sonrojando a la peli plata

-gracias – respondió esta

-ya vámonos – les dijo shiemi que se adelanto por lo emocionada

-shiemi…. Calma – le dijo Yamiko algo nerviosa – que tu sepas caminar con estas cosas no quiere decir que nosotras también

- esa eres solo tu yami –le dijo su amiga

- si se! Pero si camino muy rápido me voy a caer – le dijo con un puchero

-si... si quieres yo te ayudo – le dijo Rin acercándose a ella

-¿de verdad Rin?

-si- sonrió y comenzaron a caminar juntos, pero como ella dijo, a los minutos casi se cayó por lo que se tuvo que tomar del brazo de Rin causando un sonrojo de parte de los dos.

-oye… yamiko – la llamo

-dime

-te… ves linda con el kimono… el color te queda bien – le volvió a decir

-gracias…- le contesto – Rin… con respecto a lo que ayer en la noche… en los baños

-no te preocupes… te juro que no vi nada – le dijo nervioso

-te creo… solo quería que eso…no afecte nuestra amistad – le dijo sonriendo

-a si… nuestra amistad – le dijo algo triste, cosa que la peli negra no capto

Detrás de ellos iba en otro grupo, Runa y Suguro iban tomado de la mano muy acaramelados.

Shiemi y Yukio hablando como siempre, Amaimon comiendo unas paletas y kamiki, shima peleando y konekomaru tratando de detenerlos.

Una vez en el festival, se dividieron para poder jugar un rato, fueron por unos peces, acompañaron a Amaimon por unas manzanas confitadas y algodones de azúcar.

Se encontraron con los adultos y fueron a comer algo todos juntos, rieron y mizu les conto unas historias de cómo fue que conoció a Yugure y yoru cuando estos tenían la edad de ellos. Y como ella ayudo a Yugure a declarársele a sora.

Cuando faltaba ya una media hora para las doce y para que lanzaran los fuegos arteriales, volvieron a separase y acordaron el encontrarse antes de las doce para ver los fuegos.

RUNA Y SUGURO

Los dos se fueron a unas bancas más solitarias después de haber estado paseando.

-AH! No pensé que sería tan divertido – le dijo runa a suguro sentándose

-es verdad… hace años que no me divertía tanto- sonrió

-¿hace años?

-si… hasta que deje de ir con mi padre… luego de eso no se me hacía muy agradable ir – le contesto

-¿y ahora que estás conmigo? - le dijo sin mirarlo

-contigo claro que es divertido – le dijo abrazándola –me encanta estar contigo – le susurro

-a mi también – le contesto apoyándose en su hombro

-Runa… mírame – le dijo y esta lo hizo – cierra los ojos… por favor

-de acuerdo –dijo nerviosa

Al cerrarlos ojos, suguro saco una cajita de su kimono y comenzó a sacarlo que estaba dentro. Tomo la mano de runa delicadamente y le coloco un anillo de plata con una flor de cerezo.

-bien… mira – le dijo

-que linda – le dijo viendo el anillos – espera…. Qué significa?

-significa si… quieres ser mi novia – le dijo nervioso

Runa lo miro sorprendida, no creí que iban a hacer de verdad todo el dicho por sus amigos.

-SI! – le dijo contenta y lo abrazo y este le correspondió

KAMIKI, SHIMA, KONEOKMARU, SHIEMI, YUKIO Y AMAIMON

-deja de comer tanto… te vas a enfermar – le dijo yukio a Amaimon

-no quiero…y no me puedes obligar- le contesto

-pero es la verdad – le dijo shiemi

-dejen de intentarlo… nunca va a entender - les dijo kamiki

-así como cuando kamiki no entiende que lo que le dijo es verdad – le dijo shima

-YA ME ABURRI… VEN AQUÍ! - le grito la peli morada y corrió detrás de el

-esperen… no hagan eso…. Shima vas a salir herido y tu kamiki te vas a caer no corras –les dijo konekomaru corriendo detrás de ellos

-genial…ahora hay que detenerlos a ellos – dijo yukio con un tono de cansancio

-tranquilo yuki – le dijo shiemi – después de todo es lo normal

-eres muy amargado… - le dijo el peli verde – te falta una novia con urgencia

-mejor cállate Amaimon – le dijo por primera ves enojado

A los segundos llegaron los otros tres cansados y avergonzados por hacer tanto escándalo, después de todo había mucha gente que los vio corriendo por todo el festival. Estuvieron un rato más y luego se fueron al lugar de encuentro.

-"oye… te diste cuenta" – le dijo Amaimon a yukio mentalmente

-"si… creí que era mi imaginación" – le contesto

RIN Y YAMIKO

Los dos iban como siempre, hablaban, reían y jugaban constantemente. Terminaron de dar su paseo más rápido que los demás, así que fueron al lugar de reunión antes.

Este era en claro rodeado con árboles en forma de media luna, en el espacio donde no habían arboles, tenían una vista perfecta para poder ver los fuegos artificiales.

-este día a sido fabuloso – le dijo la peli negra

-si… a pesar de todo lo sucedido estos días – dijo riendo

-no me lo recuerdes… me da vergüenza- le alego

- lo siento – se disculpo – pero te ves linda enojada

-¿Ah?

-como ahora no como cuando te enojas en seria… en ese caso eres peligrosa – le volvió a decir y recién se dio cuenta de sus palabras y de cómo le afectaron a la pelinegra – Etto… yo….olvida lo que dije - avergonzado

- porque… por que debería olvidarlo – le dijo sin mirarlo pero notoriamente sonrojada – me gusto lo que dijiste

-en… entonces… no lo olvides – le dijo rascando su cabeza

NO DESDE MUY LEJOS EN UNOS MATORRALES

-vamos Rin –dijo shima

-declárate de una vez Okumura - dijo suguro

-aprovecha que están solos – dijo su hermano

-si no lo hace hoy… es realmente idiota – dijo runa

-la situación es perfecta – le dijo kamiki

-están solos y la noche esta hermosa – agrego shiemi

-es malo espiarlos – les dijo konekomaru

-cállate – le dijo Amaimon tapándole la boca- es por el bien de los dos

VOLVIENDO CON LOS OTROS DOS

-no es por hacerte recordarlo de anoche… pero en el baño runa dijo que habían nombrado a la persona que te gusta – le dijo sin mirarla

-a… eso… bueno es verdad – le contesto

-entonces… tiene que saber algo –le dijo algo nervioso

-saber algo… con respecto a qué?

-a tu padre… me dijo que… si podía averiguar quién era para poder decirle que tenía que cuidarte – le mintió

- que averiguaras?... y que me cuidara? – dijo sorprendida

-si… para que no te pase nada malo – le volvió a decir - se supone que debo decírselo

-pero… eso…ya lo sabe – le dijo sonriendo

-¿ya lo sabe? – Se sorprendió- entonces no sirve de nada preguntarte

-"aun no se da cuenta" – pensó yamiko

-"creo que perdí" – pensaba Rin - "pero no pierdo nada en decirle mis sentimientos… por lo menos se los diré"

Permanecieron en silencio un rato

-oye yami… recuerdas el día en que fuimos a buscar a yukio a la oficina de mephisto – le dijo Rin

- cuando Satán capturo a mi papa? – le pregunto

-si… ese día

-bueno… entonces si… que pasa con eso

-bueno… ese día… te iba a decir algo… ¿lo recuerdas? – le volvió a preguntar

-s...si – se puso nerviosa

-bueno… yo…. Veras - se paro frente a ella y tomo sus manos, respiro profundo, la miro a los ojos y tomo el valor para confesarse – yamiko tu me gus…

-ALEJATE DE YAMIKO! – se escucho un grito y luego algo golpeo a Rin tirándolo a unos 5 metros de distancia y dejando a yamiko y los demás presentes boquiabiertos

-NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO – le grito una niña de cabello corto lacio con los ojos heterocromos, el derecho rojo y el izquierdo negro de unos 12 años

-ESTUPIDO EXORCISTA - le dijo un niño igual a la niña pero con los ojos de color negro el derecho y rojo el izquierdo

-TE ADVIERTO… NO TE LE ACERQUES A YAMIKO…. NO TE LO PERMITIRE – le volvió gritar la chica. Esta era de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura con mechas plateadas en las puntas y recogido en una trenza, tiene un flequillo que tapa su ojo derecho, ya que este tiene una cicatriz que pasa por la gran mayoría de su rostro, estatura baja, ojos plateados, no muy desarrollada con una marca de luna en el cuello y un 13 en números romanos.

-esto me supero… - dijo runa saliendo de su escondite y acercándose junto con Amaimon a yamiko, quien permanecía en shock

Los demás fueron a ver a rin quien se encontraba de la misma manera que yamiko, siendo "protegido" por sus amigos.

-TE LO DIGO DE NUEVO… - le dijo la chica

-NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA! – le gritaron los tres presentes

-paren- les dijo runa parándose entre ellos y los chicos

-NO NOS DTENGAS RUNA-ONESAN – le dijo el niño

-hagan caso –el apoyo Amaimon

-QUE NO! – le grito la niña

-YA MUEVETE ESTUPIDO REY DE LA TIERRA! – le grito la mayor

-oye… Runa que está pasando – le dijo suguro

-después te explico – le contesto

-SUFICIENTE! – grito yamiko detrás de ellos y los tres de giraron- QUE HACEN AQUÍ…. DAISUKE, NATSUKI…. YURI ROZE

* * *

**_ gracias por leerlo_**

**_y felicidades por las que ganaron...si es que se dan cuante_**

**_ahora preguntas :_**

**_¿que les parecio el cap?_**

**_¿como estuvo la peticion de suguro?_**

**_¿y ... Rin tiene mala suerte o no?_**

**_ahi esta... espero sus comentarios ( si es que quieren)_**

**_saludos y gracias por leer_**


End file.
